


One Life for Another

by Blackdemon21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cannibalism, Character Death, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dipper curses a lot in this so be prepared, Edging, Futa!Dipper, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mindbreak, Overstimulation, Rimming, Scarification, Sex Slave, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Torture, Weirdmaggedon is happening in this story, exibitionism, i probs spelled one of these kinks wrong, im sorry, incubus!Dipper, master and servant, not sorry actually, slight gore, this story is gonna be pumped full of kinks, will be seen later on in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdemon21/pseuds/Blackdemon21
Summary: Bill’s laughter rang through the fearamid as he stormed back into the throne room, the twins held tightly in his fist as Stan and Ford were forced to watch, unable to do anything to stop the tyrannical ruler.“Hahaha! Now that I've caught you, why don't I kill one of you just for fun!”The demon's eye flickered back and forth between an image of a Pinetree and a ShootingStar.“Eenie…”Pinetree.“Meenie…”ShootingStar.“Miney…”Pinetree.Bill’s eye was just about to switch to the ShootingStar when a voice cut him off.“Wait! I want to make a deal!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! I'm finally deciding to post this one story I had written awhile back but just haven't gotten to because I'm still a very lazy person! But this story is gonna be pretty much full of kinks so be prepared for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chappy posting time!

**Chapter 1**

Bill’s laughter rang through the fearamid as he stormed back into the throne room, the twins held tightly in his fist as Stan and Ford were forced to watch, unable to do anything to stop the tyrannical ruler.  
“Hahaha! Now that I've caught you, why don't I kill one of you just for fun!”  
The demon's eye flickered back and forth between an image of a Pinetree and a ShootingStar.  
“Eenie…”  
Pinetree.  
“Meenie…”  
ShootingStar.  
“Miney…”  
Pinetree.l no.   
Bill’s eye was just about to switch to the ShootingStar when a voice cut him off.

“Wait! I want to make a deal!”

It was Dipper. Everyone in the room was shocked by this.   
“Oh? And what could you possibly offer me, Pinetree?” Bill asked, his eye going back to its normal slitted pupil as he looked down at the 13 year old. “You can have me! Without me, the cipher wheel couldn't be used against you, right?” Dipper stated as Bill released the two of them.  
Mabel fell to the ground while Dipper remained floating, with the help of Bill’s magic.

“Kid are you crazy!?”

“Don't do it Dipper!”

The boy tried his best to block out their shouts as he stared the demon in the eye, his hands balled up into fists with a serious look on his face. He was ready to give it all up just to save his family and friends.  
“Hehe, alright kid, you have my attention….name your offer.”  
“I’ll give myself to you and you can do anything you want to me but you have to keep my family and friends safe, that includes the the people of this town as well!!”  
“Anything is a big risk, kid but I accept your deal. In exchange you have to be my slave for all eternity...do we have a deal?”  
Bill held out his hand, now engulfed in blue flames.

“Dipper please! You don't need to do this!”

Dipper stared at the hand in front of him, glancing back at his family before he shook it, the flames licking at his wrist as the deal was sealed.  
Bill burst into laughter once again as Dipper fell to the floor, landing beside his sister.

“Dipper, you didn't have to do that! We could've handled it ourselves!” Ford shouted as Dipper got to his feet and looked to all of them with a mournful gaze. “This was the only way I could protect you all….I'm sorry…” He said in a soft voice as his sister hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder.  
“You're so stupid!”  
“I know...I know…”  
Suddenly the two were ripped apart as a blue collar and chain appeared around the boys neck. Bill held the chain, yanking back hard as the boy landed on the floor in front of him.

“Such a touching scene, really...if I had a heart I would be tearing up~” Bill said, pretending to sound heartbroken as he wiped a fake tear from his eye.  
“Be quiet Bill and put up your side of the deal!”  
“Yesh, you make it sound like I wouldn't put up my end of the deal.”  
Bill snapped his fingers and the others who had been turned into banners were now back to normal and sitting on the floor with the others, confused on what was going on.

“Alright Pinetree everyone in this useless town is safe and sound, now say goodbye to everyone you know and love because this will be the last time you see them….well, with a sane mind at least. Hahahahaha!”

Dipper waved goodbye before the two disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dipper’s POV:**

Bill had teleported me to what looked like a bedroom. The room was mostly, whites, blacks, and golds--didn't look half bad actually.  
My attention turned to the chain and collar on me as I grabbed the chain, starting to pull on it, seeing if it was possible to break off.

“Don't even bother, Pinetree. Those chains and collar are created from my magic so only I can remove them...now…” Bill stated, snapping his fingers as the chain was now embedded in the floor of the center of the room.  
He floated over to me, tilting my head up so I had to look him in the eye. “Let's start with some rules that you must follow or else…”  
“Or else what?”  
“You’ll see~”  
I got an uneasy feeling when he said that.

“Rule one! You are to call me master unless told otherwise.   
Rule two! You are to follow all my commands.   
Rule three! You shall not try to escape, you are mine now! But that chain allows me to know your every location so if you do anything you aren't supposed to, I'll know.   
Rule Four! If I am in a bad mood you are to pleasure me or find some way to lift my spirits.   
Those are the more important rules, break any of them and it'll result in punishment,” Bill stated, sitting down on the bed as he looked down at me with an amused look in his eye. I bet if he had a mouth he'd be smirking right now.  
“Do you understand….pet?”  
Him calling me pet made me want to punch him so hard.  
“I said, do you understand, pet?”  
“Yes….I understand…”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Grrr, there's no way in hell that I'm calling you master! So forget about it! Torture me all you want for all I care! I'm going to get out of here and get my friends and family to stop you!”  
I glared at him as he started laugh, floating over to me and grabbing my chain and yanking it over so I was met with a blood red eye.

“Oh! By the time I'm done with you, you'll never want to leave!”

His voice deepened in volume, startling me as I felt a cold sweat start to run down the back of my neck.  
He threw me to the floor and went back to sitting on the bed, his arms crossed. “Now, I believe I should change into something more fitting of this role,” Bill said as a bright-white-light blinded me for a moment before I stared with wide eyes. Bill was human!?

He still sat on the bed, one leg crossed over the other. He was definitely much taller than myself and he appeared to be in his 20’s. He wore black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a gold tail coat over it with a brick pattern on the tails and cuffs, black gloves covered his hands, his usual bow tie remained in place and his top hat still defied gravity and floated above his head. His hair was gold on the top while the roots remained black, it was parted to the side so one eye was hidden from view. The eye that was visible was gold, of course, with a slitted pupil. His ears were pointed and had three black earrings.  
He looked down at me and smirked, speaking in a sarcastic tone,”like what ya see, Pinetree?”

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I glared at him. “Of course not! How do you have a human form in the first place?!” I shouted, changing the subject right away.  
“I'm an all powerful dream demon, Pinetree. I have many forms, but I never really cared about this one.”  
Bill stood, making his cane appear as he leaned on it and said,”I wonder what I should do first to start shaping you into an obedient little slave~”

“I told you before, Bill! You can do anything to me but I won't be your servant!” I shouted in anger, glaring up at him as he raised a brow, making his cane disappear in a instant.   
“Servant? Oh no, I want to use you more than just some useless maid or butler~”  
My mind wandered back to the fourth rule he told me about and my face visibly paled a few shades. He was going to use me as a sex slave.

“That is correct! Took you long enough to figure it out! Listen kid, I'm a very busy demon and even I need some fun every now and again,” Bill stated. This guy was fucking insane.  
“Sure I am, what's your point?”  
“I'm only 13! This is sick and wrong!”  
Bill rolled his eye.   
“You don't seem to get it, do you kid?”  
“Huh?”  
“Time no longer has meaning so who knows how much time has gone by, you could be 100 for all you know, and those petty laws are yours are nonexistent in my world.”  
I had no backup for that statement. Bill was right, with Weirdmaggedon being trapped in gravity falls and the fabric of time and space being destroyed, we had no idea how long it's been. It may have seemed like 3 days for us, but time might be slowed down in here so it could have possibly been weeks, months, maybe even years!

“Glad you finally figured it out Pinetree,” Bill said, picking me up and throwing me down to the bed and pinning me down beneath him.   
He wore a smirk and I began kicking and punching and shouting at him. “Let me go! I'm not going to let you do this to me!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. At some point my hands were pinned down along with my legs with more of those chains that he had used for my collar.

“Stop moving, I'm not going to fuck you….not yet at least,” he chimed, unbuttoning my shorts and pulling them off, leaving me in just my underwear.  
He hooked his fingers in them and started to pull them down to my knees as well, my eyes widening and face starting to turn red as I started squirming and thrashing, trying to stop him.  
I managed to hit him in the jaw with my knee. I smiled triumphantly as I saw him sit back, holding his mouth as he glared down at me. I suddenly felt a great sense of regret.

“You're so lucky I can't kill you, but it doesn't mean I can't punish you to the point where you're barely breathing!”

“Wa-Wait! I-I'm sorry!” I cried as he grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the floor again, his foot slamming down on my back as he started grinding his heel into my spine.  
“What was that? I couldn't hear you?”  
“I'm sorry!”  
“Excuse me? What was that? I'm sorry, what?”  
Oh you've gotta be kidding me?! Suddenly a hard kick to my stomach brought me out of my thoughts as I sputtered and coughed, trying to get to my hands and knees as I was kicked once again, tasting blood in my mouth as I fell to the floor once again.

“You want to try that again, Pinetree?” He asked, pulling me up by my hair so I was face to face with him.  
I narrowed my eyes and him and spat blood onto his cheek. “I said I'm sorry I have to deal with a stupid Dorito like you,” I snarled.  
His eye turned red and punched me across the face, hard, most likely leaving a bruise as I spat out more blood, holding my cheek as I glared up at him.

“Fucking brat….when I get back you better know your place,” He growled as he left the room, leaving me alone in the room.  
I shakily stood and limped over to the bed, hearing the chains drag against the floor behind me. I sat down and lifted up my shirt, seeing a bruise from where I was kicked.   
I reached to touch it, wincing in pain as I pulled my shirt back down, being careful not to touch the bruise again.

I fell back into the bed and sighed, this would all be worth it as long as I knew that my family was safe. That's all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mabel’s POV:**

I was in tears as Grunkle Stan and Ford tried to comfort me.   
We had explained to the other what had happened and they were just as shocked as we were.

“Dipper, you're such an idiot!” I cried, sitting on my knees as I sniffed and rubbed my eyes and nose with the sleeve of my sweater.  
“Th-This is all my fault…”  
“No it isn't sweetie.”  
“Yes it is! If I hadn't given Bill the rift, none of this would've happened! Dipper would still be here and we could celebrate our birthday like nothing happened!”  
I continued to sob, my breath hitching when we all heard someone enter the room.

I looked up through teary eyes and saw a man with golden hair staring at us with a smirk on his face.  
“Wh-Who are you?” I asked, wiping my eyes as I sat up on my knees. “Oh, I'm saddened….you don't recognize me ShootingStar~” he said in a sad tone. That voice….Bill.  
“In the flesh! I bet you remember this form, don't ya Sixer?”  
He winked and Ford turned red.  
“Be quiet, demon! Tell me what you've done with my nephew!”  
Bill simply walked past us, leaning up against a new throne that had been created for him after the petrified townsfolk had been changed back to normal.

“My pet? He's probably licking his wounds after he broke one of my rules,” Bill stated, crossing his arms, that smirk never once leaving his face.  
“Don't you dare hurt him!” I shouted, getting to my feet only to have Grunkle Ford put his arm out to stop me.

“And what are you going to do to stop me, ShootingStar? After all, Pinetree gave himself up willingly meaning, he's mine.” I could hear the threatening tone in his voice as he spoke, his smirk finally falling as his eye held a serious gaze.  
“If any of you try and so much as talk to Pinetree without my permission, i’ll let one of my henchmaniacs throw you around until you're barely breathing!” Bill threatened. Everyone nodded except myself as I glared at him.

The smile came back to his face. He was so bipolar.   
“Good! Now I have just three rules for you all so listen up, cause I don't like repeating myself!   
•One! You may wander freely through the castle, since this is where you shall be staying until you die or kill yourselves, haha! You are not allowed on any of the upper levels!  
•Two! You are not to try to escape, if you do, I'll personally hunt you down and torture you myself!”  
•Three! None of you are to bring harm to myself or any of my henchmaniacs!  
Did everyone catch that? Yes? Good, now make sure they stay burned into those puny minds of yours!”  
With those words of warning, he started to leave.

“Wait!”

“What is it ShootingStar?”

“When will we be able to see Dipper again?”

I awaited his answer as he turned on his heel to look back at us and spoke.

“You probably won't see him for awhile...maybe if you're good i’ll let him see you all but Pinetree definitely won't be the same. He’ll be on his knees like the dog he was meant to be~”

Those words sent chills down my spine as he turned and walked out of the room.

Dipper’s POV:

I still sat on the bed, taking the time to look around, maybe find an escape route when that damn demon had his back turned.   
There was a door to my left, it was most likely a bathroom or closet. There weren't any windows I could sneak out of but that might be a bad idea especially with this place floating God knows how many feet off the ground. There was a nightstand beside the bed with a lamp on it, inside of it was a bottle of lotion--I didn't want to know what that would possibly used for. Across the room was a wooden wardrobe, next to it was a dresser with a mirror--I could see my reflection in it from the bed, the bruise on my cheek wasn't big but it sure hurt like hell, my hair was a mess and my clothes had a few holes and tears in them from all the running we had been doing before we were all captured.

I looked to the floor seeing it was black tile like the rest of the pyramid, with a white--circular, rug on the center of the floor with a few spatters of my blood on it. The sheets on the bed were black but seemed to be gold on the other side, the pillows were white, obviously, but had yellow silk pillowcases. It really was a nice bedroom though but nows not the time to think about that! I have to figure out how to get out of here.  
I jumped when I heard the door open and saw that damn Dorito was back again. He frowned when he looked at me.

“Bad pet! No sitting on the bed when I'm gone! You haven't earned that right yet,” He shouted at me then yanked me to the floor.   
I groaned in pain as my face hit cold tile. “You've got to be kidding me!? You're going to treat me like a dog!”  
“You're my pet now Pinetree and I'm going to treat you as such. Are you ready to submit to me?”  
“In your dreams!”  
I was slapped hard across the face, hissing in pain as I continued to glare up at him.

“You have a lot of fight in you, so I'm going to have a lot of fun slowly breaking you then molding you into the perfect pet~” he chimed. I scowled, sitting up and slapping his hand away when he gripped my cheek in a bruising grasp so I was forced to look him in the face.  
“I will never submit to you...and when I get out of here, i’m going to kick your ass.”  
“And how exactly will you do that? You're chained down and I'm not going to release you from those anytime soon.”  
“Well….I um, I’ll think of something!”  
“When you do, tell me...I need a good laugh.”  
I growled and jumped to my feet, punching him in the face with all the strength I had.

I saw a bit of blood trickle from his mouth as I grinned, feeling glad that I actually managed to get revenge for earlier.  
“Hehehehe….”  
“Huh?”  
“Fighting back, huh Pinetree? I thought we went over this...it seems you really haven't learned your lesson.”  
I gulped and took a step back when I saw his gold eyes were now jet black and his pupils were blood red as he looked down at me with the most threatening smile I'd ever seen.

Before I knew it, I was slammed back against the wall, my wrists pinned above my head. A sharp pain went through my neck as my eyes widened and I cried out, feeling blood starting to drip down my shoulder.  
I felt something between my legs as I gazed down, seeing Bill’s knee was pressing up into my crotch giving me a strange pleasurable feeling along with the pain. I didn't know if I hated it or not.

I whimpered when I felt him pull his mouth away, licking at the wound that must've been left behind. His tongue was warm and wet adding to the weird pleasure I was feeling as I whined, startled by my own noises, when he shifted his knee to start putting more pressure on my crotch again.  
“Oh, is my pet getting aroused from the pain? Haha! You're a kinky little fucker, Pinetree!”  
“N-No I'm not!”  
“Really? So if I do this….you won't get hard?”  
I groaned when he started grinding his knee against the erection that started forming in my pants then bit down on my shoulder once again, deepening it as he bit down a little harder.

“Get off me!” I shouted, shoving him away as I panted, an obvious blush on my face and bulge in my pants as he stood a few feet from me, licking the blood off his lips making my blush darken.  
“Needa little help there?”  
“Fuck no, you perverted demon!”  
I quickly covered the bulge and growled at him as he laughed and went to leave the room again.

“If you're good then I might make it feel really good for the both of us~”

“Shut up and leave already!” I growled as he laughed and left once again to do whatever. I felt awful for having enjoyed it and I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of letting him know that.  
I sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and wondered what I should do to get rid of my “problem” down there. I could probably use my hand but then he would probably mock me for it so I guess I might as well wait until it goes down.

I huffed, closing my eyes, trying to forget everything that had just happened as I started to nod off until I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bill’s POV:**

I stood outside the room, having felt Pinetree fall asleep a couple minutes after I had left. I might as well have some fun and see what my pet dreams about.  
I entered the bedroom again and saw him sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Good boy, I should reward him when he wakes up.

Slowly walking over to him I crouched down, putting two fingers on his head and closed my eyes.   
When I opened them again I found myself in his dream, well more like nightmare. I was in my demon form once again and I couldn't help but feel relieved to be back to normal. Being stuck in that meatsack was so boring and it limited the use of my powers.

I watched from a distance as Pinetree’s nightmare played out before my eye.   
My poor pet was chained down, forced to his knees as he stared up at me, in my human form of course, as I held ShootingStar by the collar of her sweater as she struggled, scratching at my arm in a desperate attempt to get free.

On the floor around us I whistled, taking in the sights. Llama’s face appeared to have been burned off, QuestionMark had his limbs ripped off, Stitch Heart had his own heart ripped from his chest and placed in his hand, Icebag had an axe to the back of her head, splitting her skull, Star had his amulet shattered and was impaled by daggers, Glasses had his tongue cut out and most likely bled to death, Fez was ironically crushed by a thousand pound weight of solid gold, and Sixer was scalped and had his brain removed and fed to wolves. All that were left were Pinetree and ShootingStar.

“Please! She's all I have left!” Pinetree cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.   
I thought over his words for a second before giving a flick of my wrist. ShootingStar floating high off the ground as I grinned down at Pinetree. By the look in his eyes he knew what I was going to do as he begged and pleaded for me to put her down.  
“If that's what you want, Pinetree,” I chimed as I snapped my fingers and heard the sound of screaming before a sickening crack.

ShootingStar had fallen almost 20 feet, the back of her head was split open worse than Icebag. Blood pooled around her broken body as I glanced down at her and said,”Shootingstars sure are pretty when they fall, aren't they Pinetree?”  
I glanced over to him to see he was at a loss for words, flinching as I stepped over her body, my right hand becoming engulfed in blue flames as I approached him.  
That look in his eyes was hilarious! He looked as if he was going to piss himself. I had to leave the nightmare before I burst into tears from laughing too hard.

I returned to my human body outside of Pinetree’s Dreamscape and covered my mouth to stiffle a laugh when I saw that he had actually pissed on himself in the dream. Maybe I should've stayed a little longer and gotten picture.  
I was taken from my thoughts when Pinetree awoke with a scream, looking around frantically as I sat in front of him, a smile on my face as I said,”morning Pinetree, had any interesting dreams?”  
“B-Bill!? When did you get back?”  
“I had never left. That was one hell of a dream you had Pinetree.”  
I smirked when I saw him glare at me. He then glanced down at his shorts and yelped, crossing his legs to hide the spot.

“Aww, did my poor pet have an accident? Don't you worry, i’ll get you some new clothes,” I chimed, snapping my fingers before he could protest and making his pants and underwear vanish, leaving him in nothing but his shirt.  
“Ah! Bill! Give me back my pants!”  
“Why? I think you look much better like this.”  
“Bill….give me a clean pair of pants.”  
“Oh? Giving me orders now? Maybe I shouldn't give you a clean pair.”  
I crossed my arms, floating off the ground in a sitting position with one leg crossed over the other as rubbed my chin in thought.

“Grr...give me my pants….please,” I heard him force out. I remained silent, both of us knew what I wanted.  
“God dammit, please give me my pants…..Master….”  
“That's a good boy~”  
I snapped my fingers and a pair of clean shorts and underwear were in his hands. He didn't specify what type of pants he wanted so I decided to improvise a bit, if you know what I mean.  
I had given him dark blue short shorts and a pair of black panties with red lace. He glared at me and I smiled as he huffed, having no other choice as he turned his back to me and put on the underwear then the shorts, complaining when they hung low on his hips. Giving me a very nice view of his ass if I may add.

“Happy?”

“Very, now come with me.”

I unhooked his chain from its post in the center of the room and held it tight in my hand as I gave a slight tug as a way to make him follow.  
“Where are we going?” He asked. I smirked to myself and said,”you'll see, but first….” I walked around him and kicked his legs from under him so he fell down onto his hands and knees. “Much better. Come, pet~” I purred, hearing him mumble a few curses under his breath as he started to follow me, crawling on his hands and knees.

**Dipper’s POV:**

I kept my head down as I followed Bill. This was utterly humiliating, especially with the other monsters giggling and snickering at me when we passed. My face turned red from both anger and embarrassment as I glanced up at Bill to see he was smirking the whole time, giving me an occasional glance.  
“Are we there yet?”  
“Almost, we’re just going to make a quick stop.”  
I raised a brow at this statement, confused by what he meant as he suddenly lifted me up, startling me as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck when I was carried down a flight of stairs.

“I'm not going to drop you Pinetree,” he said, making it to the bottom of the stairs and setting me down again the making me follow once again.  
We walked for what seemed like minutes before we arrived at a set of double doors. I could hear talking from the other side. None of the voices sounded familiar so I was feeling a great sense of relief to know that none of my friends or family would have to see me like this.

Bill pushed open the doors and I saw a bunch of monsters of various shapes and sizes partying like there was no tomorrow.  
“Gather round henchmaniacs!” Bill shouted as his voice seemed to get through over the loud music that was blaring. One of the monsters turned the music off and they all gathered around to see what he wanted.  
“What's up Bill? And who is this cutie you have with you?” A pink demon chimed, crouching down to pet me which I responded with biting her finger making her jerk back as I smirked.

“Oww! Why you little--”

“None of you morons are to bring harm to Pinetree...I'm still training him, but when I'm gone I want one of you to watch him and make sure he doesn't escape. I don't care who it is, you can draw straws for all I care,” Bill explained, rolling his one eye as he gestured with his free hand to get his point across.  
“Sure thing Bill, but umm….”  
“What?”  
“Why do you look like a human?”  
The other monsters seemed to nod in agreement, confused by Bill’s new form. I guess no one else has seen his human form before.

“I've taken this form so I can train Pinetree a little easier,” he stated, giving my chain a tug as I coughed, choking for a second as I glared up at him like I usually do.  
“Ah, alright...if that's what you needed, can we go back to partying now?”  
“Sure, knock yourselves out, but once I'm finished with Pinetree I'm going to “persuade” Sixxer into giving me the formula to break that barrier around this forsaken town.”  
The other demons laughed and agreed with him, some offering up ideas of what he could do to him.

“Great Uncle Ford will never tell you how to break it! His will is just as strong as mine!” I snapped, yelping when I was suddenly levitated off the ground so I was now face to face with that demon.  
“Is that so? That means nothing after he sees what I'm about to do to his precious nephew,” Bill said, grabbing my face in a bruising grasp as I whimpered, feeling his fingers start to press against the bruise on my cheek that had yet to fully heal as looked at me with a sinister grin.  
“You have gone against me one too many times Pinetree, that means your punishment is going to be worse than the first~”  
I felt a cold sweat build up as he gave a flick of his wrist and I fell to the floor, landing at his feet.

I stumbled when he started to leave the room without giving me time to recover as I had to crawl a little faster to catch up with him as we walked down the hall, coming to another flight of stairs. Bill didn't carry me this time as I slowly made my way down the stairs; the constant tugging on the chain wasn't helping me as I let out a sigh of relief when I reached the final step but the floor was rougher than the tile upstairs so it scratched up my knees and hands, making me wince at the dull pain but it wasn't as bad as the pain Bill made me endure.  
I looked around, not seeing many doors but one caught my eye when I saw that it was reinforced to trap something inside. I paused by the door and went to touch it only to jump back when I heard an unearthly screech come from the other side followed by banging on the door.

“That is another pet of mine that I kept in the Nightmare Realm, maybe if you're good I'll let them play with you...it's been quite a while since they've eaten too I believe.”

I shivered at the thought of what could've been beyond that door as we walked past it, stopping at another door at the end of the hall. The door was metal just like the rest but it wasn't reinforced like the last one. Bill opened the door to show a cold room that was dimly lit, the only light coming from a few candles that were on the walls. There were a few dark red spots on the floor and wall that I could only assume to be blood. The smell of dried blood made me feel sick.  
There was a metal cart to my left with different sized knives, some looking recently used. On the wall were a riding crop and whip.   
To my right were shackles hanging from the ceiling that Bill was dragging me over to--Oh no. I fought back, trying to get out of his grasp before he tortured me to death.

“Now now, no running away, you brought this on yourself,” he said, snapping his fingers as the shackles on the wall came alive and lunged at me, clamping down on my wrists and pulling me back so I was forced to stand, my back to him.  
“Such a stubborn little thing, if you fight me, it'll only make your punishment worse,” he said as I felt something come to wrap around my eyes, blinding me. I was scared, but I didn't want him to know that.

Bill chuckled as I felt him walk away and return not a second later. The crack of the whip that I saw earlier caused me to flinch as I gulped, trying desperately not to tremble but my body betrayed me; I could feel the light tremors run through my body as I felt something sharp prod at my back. With the blindfold over my eyes, I was unable to see what he was doing as I jumped when I heard something begin to tear. He was cutting through my shirt. I shivered when the cool air hit my body after the fabric of my shirt fell to the floor.

“Since you apologized for ordering me around, I'll make your punishment quick...only if you say you're sorry for disobeying your master and you’ll be a good boy from now on,” Bill stated, running his finger along my spine.  
“Never!”  
“Hm, so be it then…”  
//CRACK//  
“AHHHH!” I cried out as I felt a hot stinging pain across my shoulder blades. Not even a second later, another jolt of pain came, this time closer to my lower back. “AGH! STOP!” I cried, hanging my head as I felt more pain.

“You know what you have to say to stop this!” Bill growled, creating another lash across my back.  
“Never you fucking bastard!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. I heard another growl come from him then I felt pain against my arm causing me to whimper.

“Grr, then we’ll keep going until you pass out or you give in!”

\------------ ** _TimeSkip_** \-----------

Hours seemed to go by as my voice gradually grew hoarse. My throat hurt from screaming.   
At some point Bill resorted to using some of the knives, carving different things into my skin or digging them into me and twisting the blade and yanking it out only to heal it and repeat the process.  
It felt like a living hell.   
With all the blood that I lost and the stinging pain on my back made me feel light headed as my legs trembled, ready to give out beneath.

“Hmm, passing out on me so soon? I'm disappointed in you,” Bill complained as he yanked my head up by my hair to get a good look at my face. I was breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded behind the blindfold now stained with tears.  
“Consider yourself lucky. I don't need you dying on me but don't think we’re done here,” Bill hissed as he let go, letting me fall to the cold floor.

He removed my blindfold and I looked up at him, dark blots starting to take up my line of sight.

“Sweet nightmares, Pinetree~”

That's the last thing I heard before darkness overtook me and I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dipper’s POV:**

I barely got any sleep last night. All my dreams were plagued with nightmares of my family being tortured by Bill and sometimes being forced to kill them with my own hands.  
Thankfully, the nightmares stopped after so long and I actually managed to get a bit of rest before Bill came back and beat me to an unconscious state again.

The sound of the door creaking open woke me as I lifted my head and looked over my shoulder, blinking sleepily as Bill approached me with a grin on his face.  
“Morning Pinetree, how did you sleep? Awful I'm guessing from how terrible you look.”  
“Piss off…”  
“Hmm, looks like you're still not ready...oh well, more fun for me at least~”  
He snapped his fingers and I found myself turned around---my back to the wall so I was facing him and able to see his every movement as he stood there, now holding a riding crop in his hands.

He took a step closer and trailed the end of the crop up my chest all the way to my cheek before I felt a stinging pain across my face along with some blood. The strike had managed to cut cheek and from the amount of blood that was trickling out, it was fairly deep.  
I snarled at him as he smirked back at me, hitting me again, this time on my shoulder where that bite mark was. It had healed and left a dark mark on my shoulder but it still hurt like hell if it was touched.

My cries echoed through the room as red marks were left across my chest, stomach, arms, and legs. I hung my head as I panted heavily, my hair sticking to my face from a mixture of sweat and blood as my legs trembled, trying desperately to keep standing and fight through the numbing pain.   
Bill gripped my face in a tight grasp, one hand on his hip as he forced me to look up as he asked,”are you ready to submit to me, pet?”

“N-Never…” I hissed. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and released me, my head falling back to its original position.  
I gazed up at him through strands of messy brown hair and watched him put the riding crop back on the rack across from me then head to the door and leave without a word.

I took this time to get some rest as I fell to my knees, my arms still being held up by the shackles as I closed my eyes to rest as much as I could before that demon returned.

**Bill’s POV:**

Pinetree was being stubborn and it was really starting to make me mad. If pain won't work to break him, then maybe I'll just have to try a different method.

I chuckled to myself as I made my way upstairs and entered the throne room. Maybe all my pet needed was a little “encouragement” from some familiar faces, hehehe.

**Dipper’s POV:**

I had slowed my breathing and relaxed over the time Bill had been gone, but I instinctively tensed up when I heard the door open again followed by the sound of footsteps.  
“Bad Pinetree! I never said you could rest! Not when we have guests~”  
“Nngh! Wh-what are you--”  
He had yanked me to my feet by my hair and forced me to look up. My breath hitched when I saw my friends and family trapped inside a bubble, looking at me with the most horrified faces.

“They were all so desperate to see you~” Bill chimed, chuckling as he went to grab the whip again. My heart sped up. I couldn't let them see me like this.  
“B-Bill, please don't….”   
“You know what you have to say Pinetree.”  
“I'm not going to say it!”  
“Fine then….Everyone! Look at what Pinetree has been reduced to...nothing more than my toy, isn't that right, pet?”  
I said nothing, trying to avoid looking the others in the eye as I let out a pained cry when I felt the whip come down on my chest, adding to the marks that littered my body.  
“AHH!” I screamed even louder when Bill set the whip down for a second, slapping his hand across one of the fresh wounds he created, making the pain worse than before.

I gave a weak glance up at my friends and family seeing some of them covering their eyes while most were in tears, begging for Bill to stop.  
I felt completely humiliated. “Pl-Please don't look….” I whimpered, my eyes starting to fill with tears again as I let out another cry of pain when he whipped me across my side.   
Everything was starting to feel numb after 10 minutes had gone by. I could practically feel everyone's eyes staring at me and I just wanted it to be over. I needed it to stop.

“Pl-Please...please stop,” I begged, hanging my head as I shut my eyes tightly. “You're finally ready to submit to me?” He asked, crossing his arms. I could feel him glaring daggers at me and it sent a chill down my spine.

“Don't do it Dipper! You can't give up! Not yet!”

Mabel….I could hear her voice but I was just so tired, I didn't have enough strength to fight anymore.  
“Y-Yes…”  
“Then you know what you have to say.”  
He snapped his fingers and I was released from the shackles only to have that collar back on as I fell to my hands and knees.  
“I….I’m...I'm sorry for disobeying you….M-Master…..I-I’ll be a...go-good boy from now on….”  
“There's a good boy...I’ll reward you for admitting it~”  
He pulled me to my feet, an arm coming to wrap around my waist as another started to wander lower, his hand coming to rest on my crotch and my eyes widened.  
“Bill….don't.”  
“Don't fight me pet, unless you want to continue your punishment.”  
I went silent, whimpering as he started squeezing and rubbing my cock through my shorts. I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moans and whines but that only seemed to work for so long.

“Nngh, B-Bill...please stop….hah…” I moaned out, my body betraying me as I started to rock my hips into his hand, my face turning red.  
“The way you're humping against my hand tells me otherwise, you don't want me to stop, do you?”  
“Sh-Shut up….A-Ahh…”  
Part of what he said was true. I didn't want the pleasure to stop as I panted lightly, glancing up to see everyone held a look of disgust or were glaring at Bill.  
The thought of everyone watching gave me a thrill. What's wrong with me?

I could feel pressure building up in my stomach as I whimpered, dropping my head as I squeezed Bill’s arm, wanting him to stop before I came in my pants.  
“Bill...stop it. I-I'm gonna...nngh…”  
“You don't need to hold it back, this is your reward after all~”  
The way he was whispering to me and the feel of his hot breath against my neck made it difficult.

I suddenly felt his hand move away and felt something slip into my shorts. Oh no...no no no no no! This is not happening! I can stand him touching me through my clothing but skin on skin is where I draw the line!   
I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp, giving a shaky gasp when I felt his hand come to wrap around my cock, giving it quick strokes as my moans grew in volume and the pressure started to build up more and more until I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I gave a pitiful sob and came in his hand, feeling disappointed in myself.  
“I-I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…” I whimpered, covering my face as Bill pulled his hand away, finally letting me go as I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks.  
I couldn't even face my family or the town ever again after what they witnessed as I heard Bill snap his fingers and looked up to see the bubble was gone, most likely sent back to where everyone else was.  
I flinched when I felt his arms come to wrap around me as I was lifted off the ground, my head resting on his shoulder as I continued to cry.

“Hush now, no need for tears~” Bill cooed. His voice was soft and gentle, something that I wasn't used to, especially with him. It was almost calming in a way as I felt my sobs turn to whimpers as I clung to him, feeling his hand start to rub soothing circles along my back.  
I winced at first then relaxed in his hold as I stopped crying altogether, occasionally hiccuping and sniffing as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, watching as we left the room.

**Bill’s POV:**

I smirked as I felt Pinetree relax. This was just what I needed, he needed to feel safe in my presence but also afraid so he'd know who holds the authority.  
“That's a good boy. As much as i would've loved to forgive you, I need to discipline you, understand?”  
“Y-Yes….Master…”  
“Good boy~”  
I smirked, petting his head as I headed back to my bedroom. I could tell that he was forcing out those words but it wouldn't be long before that rebellious spirit of his was broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dipper’s POV:**

I had closed my eyes the rest of the way back. I guess I managed to pass out along the way cause when I opened my eyes again, I found myself back in the bedroom, laying in some sort of bed. Taking a closer look, I noticed it was a dog bed, just big enough for me to lay on. Very funny Bill.  
I grumbled and tried to sit up, wincing when I felt a jolt of pain run through my body.

“It would be best if you laid back down, you’ll reopen your wounds.”

That wasn't Bill’s voice? I looked up seeing a not so familiar face. He had black hair and wore a simple outfit, I think his name was Tad Strange? Wait a minute, wasn't he supposed to be trapped with the others? How did he escape!? Maybe he could help me get out of here.  
“Tad? What are you doing here, it isn't safe.”  
“Bill sent me to treat your wounds and keep an eye on you while he went to go get the formula from Ford.”  
It took me a second to process what Tad had said. Why the hell is he following Bill’s orders? It's not like he's one of those monsters.  
“You're half right, Dipper Pines.”  
“Huh?”  
I was startled by the fact he could read my mind. That meant he was a demon.  
I was interrupted from my thoughts by purple flames engulfing him. When they disappeared, a tall man with a black suit and tie stood before me. His pupils were slanted and his irises were violet along with his hair. Holding out his gloved hand, a bowler hat materialized and he placed it atop his head….well more like floating above his head, similar to Bill’s top hat.

“You're a dream demon!?” I shouted, startled by this new information. He simply nodded and fixed his tie. “How were you able to stay in the real world? I thought you were all trapped in the nightmare realm or mindscape?” I stated.  
“Well, you could say I was let out for good behavior….”  
I was confused by that, but I wasn't going to question it too much.

“Okay, so why are you here?” I asked, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at him. After finding out that he was a demon, I grew a lot more suspicious.  
“As I said before, Cipher sent me to treat your wounds….I truly don't understand why he didn't get someone else to do it,” he grumbled, fiddling with his tie as his coloring gained a red tint making me scoot back. After seeing what Bill is like when he's pissed, I don't think I wanna know what this one is like either.

“You’re a smart kid, but I don't tend to lose my temper as easily as cipher….speaking of him, I should be going, he should be getting here, right about…….now,” Tad looked to a watch on his wrist and pointed to the bedroom door just as he said “now” and Bill entered the room as cheery as ever.  
“Pinetree! You're awake, how are you feeling?” He asked, sarcasm lacing his voice as I said with a growl,”Awful….”  
“Good~ since you were a good boy, I thought I'd give my pet a bed….now, what do you say?”  
I remained silent and growled.  
“Pinetree….”  
Bill was getting mad, I could tell, but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of hearing me call him master again

“If you think I'm calling you master again, you have another thing coming, Dorito,” I snarled, balling up my fist, ready to throw a punch only to wince from injuries which earned a chuckle from Bill.  
“You still haven't learned your lesson after that punishment? Maybe I should worsen it,” he stated, his voice becoming cold and serious as i felt his gaze on me. I refused to look him in the eye, knowing he was mad.  
“No! I-I apologize….master..” Oh god someone just kill me now! Those words coming from my mouth made me mentally and physically cringe.  
I glanced up at him and saw his serious expression instantly change back to happy as he said,”good boy!”

I yelped as I was yanked up and met with the most startling thing I've recieved. Bill…..kissed me.   
Bill Cipher kissed me….  
Bill Fucking Cipher stole my first kiss!  
I was absolutely furious and I tried to show it as I struggled against him, trying to push him away as he deepened the kiss, making the blood rush to my cheeks, my face turning red as I felt his tongue slip into my mouth when I opened it to let out shouts of protest.  
I couldn't say that I actually hated it as I, amazingly, found myself kissing back when his tongue brushed over my own. His tongue was so long and warm, I could only imagine what it would feel like---HOLD THE FUCK ON! No no no no! Nope! Nope! Nope! Bad brain! Now is not the time for that!  
My eyes shut tightly at some point during the kiss as I put the palm of my hand against his chest and shoved him back, getting him to release me as I stumbled back a few steps, feeling my back hit the wall as I glared at him, quickly wiping my mouth, my face as red as a cherry tomato.

“What the fuck was that!?”

“That was a treat for being a good boy, continue to obey me and those treats will become better~”

I swear my face turned redder at his seductive tone and the way he licked his lips.   
“I shall be taking my leave again, you have free reign to go to anywhere you wish but only on this floor, go to any of the other levels without my permission and you'll regret it,” his voice turned three octaves lower as his eye turned red, startling me as I pressed myself against the wall even further.  
“I-I understand….”  
“Good~”  
With that, he walked out of the room leaving me on my own.   
I was surprised to see the chains had disappeared, however the collar and cuffs around my wrists and ankles remained. I'm guessing they'll let Bill know if I go somewhere I shouldn't.   
Sighing, I walked over to the door, finding it to be unlocked as I opened it and looked around seeing nothing but a long hallway with multiple doors. Might as well take this time to see what this place has to offer.

**Bill’s POV:**

I walked back to the throne room where the citizens of this town resided. I should probably make them their own room so I can sit on my throne in peace without being cursed at every second of the day….well, not that I hated seeing their pitiful attempts to try and get me to release Pinetree. It's amusing!  
I stopped outside the doors and straightened out my clothes. Hey, a king has to look presentable for his subjects~  
I made a mirror appear in front of me and I smirked at my general appearance and may I say, damn I'm hot in this form, maybe I should take it more often.  
I took the time to stop admiring myself--I'll continue that later, and entered the room, a giant grin on my face as the meatsacks turned their attention toward me, most were glaring and others were afraid, like they should be.

“Where's Sixer, I need to have a word with him,” I stated, my voice loud enough to be heard.  
“What do you want, Cipher,” a voice hissed out as he stepped out of the crowd, Fez and ShootingStar close behind.  
I snapped my fingers and he appeared right beside me as I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He grimaced and tried to push me away only to result in me tightening my hold on him.   
“I have a proposition for you, no deal needed, all I want is one simple thing.”  
“Whatever it is, it's a no!”  
“Even it means being able to see Pinetree again and being free of this place.”  
I noticed ShootingStars eyes light up from the corner of my eye. If this doesn't work then it seems I'll have a backup plan.

“Grr, fine….what's your offer?” Sixer growled out, still seeming extremely suspicious of me and I wasn't really surprised as my grin grew wider, showing off sharpened teeth that caused him to take a step back.  
“Oh nothing much, all I want is the formula to take down the barrier in this town.”  
His eyes went wide.  
“Absolutely not! I'm not risking this weirdness to spread any further!”  
“Hmm, so you care about this planet more than your own nephew? Hehe, now that's just cruel,” I snickered, putting a hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh.

“Dipper is a smart boy! I know he can handle himself enough to get away from you, demon!”

“Is that so? Then why does he let me play with him every night without so much as a struggle?” I lied, seeing Sixers face turn into one of disgust as I was met with a fist to my face.  
“Don't you dare lay a finger on him!” He growled. I could feel anger building up but I forced it back for the time being as I laughed, a bit of blood trickling from my mouth and down my chin.  
“Oh Sixer….don't think you can keep that formula hidden from me forever, sooner or later you're gonna get desperate~” I chimed, my eyes holding a red tint to show my anger even though I didn't look it.

“That'll never happen!”

“Just wait and see, everything you've come to know will change,” I stated, an image of a burning tree appeared in my hand seeming to startle ShootingStar the most out of all the others.  
I can't wait to show my pet off when his training is complete. I mentally chuckled and rested my head in the palm of my hand as I took my seat on the throne, that anger deep inside of me still boiling.  
Hehe, I guess it's time for my pet to learn a new trick.

**Dipper’s POV:**

These hallways felt endless! They probably were since this was Bill’s castle after all, who knows what he could've possibly done to it.  
Luckily, each of the doors had labels on them. I feel like Bill did this so I wouldn't get lost.

I stopped at a door that read “library” in golden text. Since I had nothing better to do, I might as well check it out.  
I opened the door and stared with wide eyes at the sight. There were millions of shelves loaded with books, some I had never even seen before.   
I was at a loss for words as I walked over to one of the shelves and ran my hands over the spines of each book, reading over the different titles, some in languages I've never even heard of.

“This place is amazing…..”

_Glad you like it, Pinetree~_

“Ah! Bill!? Where are you?” I shouted, hearing his voice but unable to see him anywhere.

_Calm down, I'm just speaking to you telepathically._

“Oh...well, where are you?” I asked, feeling pretty awkward, especially by the fact that I was talking to myself in an empty library.

_In my throne room, why do you ask? Does my pet miss me~?_

I tensed up and glared at a wall, knowing he could probably see me right now. “Hell no! I'm just curious….what are most of these books anyways, they look extremely old,” I started, grabbing one of the books off the shelves that was written in some strange text.

_Most of those are spell books_

That caught my attention. If I could learn some of these spells, I could get out of here! Maybe if---

_Don't even think about it Pinetree, if you even dare try to think of escaping I'll break the deal and your family is as good as dead...got it?_

I gulped. “G-Got it...u-um, what language is this anyways?” I asked, waiting to get an answer back from him.

_It’s draconic._

“Draconic, that sounds like dragon...so this is the language of--”

_Dragons, that is correct._

“Amazing…” I said. I had seen illustrations of dragons living in the cliffs in the journals but I had never seen one up close or known that they had their own language! Maybe I could add this to the journal...wait, do I even still have it?   
I then remembered back to when Grunkle Ford was turned to gold and remembered that Bill had destroyed the journals. I sulked. All that work was gone forever.

_Enough moping around Pinetree, head back to the bedroom, I have a task for you._

“A task? What is it?” I waited for an answer but got nothing, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I truly hope it isn't anything disgusting, like killing a person or licking his shoe or something like that, knowing that damned demon he would probably make me do that if I didn't go to the room like he told me to.  
I returned the book to its respected shelf and left the library, making sure to close the door behind me as I started to walk down the endless hallway to a set of golden doors with a black eye carved into it. Next to the door was a plack that read “master bedroom” and I struggled to push open the doors with my noodle arms, but I eventually got it open with a relieved sigh and plopped down onto the pillow beside the king sized bed. This dog bed was actually pretty comfy now that I get time to actually notice it.  
I fell back onto the soft pillow and hissed slightly, my chest and back still hurting from the punishment I received yesterday. I still can't believe Bill embarrassed me like that in front of my family. Oh hell, I wonder what they're thinking now especially when they saw him practically give me a handjob and I was enjoying it! Ugh! I hate this! I wish this stupid weirdmaggedon stuff never happened in the first place! If only I had just gone with Mabel to pass out those party invites, none of this would've happened.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts by the door slamming open and an enraged Bill walking in and slamming the door behind him with his magic as he sat on the bed and said in a creepily calm voice,”come here, pet.”  
He was beyond pissed, so something bad must've happened and I know better than to get on his bad side. I hesitantly approached him, yelping when I felt a force shove me to my knees, so my face was crotch level….oh fuck. Please don't tell me he's gonna make me do what I think it is.

“Sixer made me very angry pet so it's time for you to start your job and relieve me of stress,” he said with a sinister grin, pointing at his crotch.  
I quickly shook my head. “Hell no! I am not doing that! You probably deserved whatever great uncle Ford said to you!” I snarled, which probably wasn't the greatest idea as I watched him undo his pants and pull out his cock--holy shit it was huge! With one hand he gripped my face, pulling me closer as he asked,”oh? And what makes you think you have a choice?”  
He used his other hand to force my mouth open with his magic and I began to struggle against him but of course he was stronger than me and I was met with a dick in my mouth. I grimaced at the salty taste. It was way too big to fit in my mouth, I felt as though my jaw would dislocate if anymore was pushed inside but it seems Bill had other plans and forced my head down even further until I could practically feel it at the back of my throat, making me gag when I tried to breathe through my mouth.  
He let out a purr, petting my hair as he said,”good boy, since you took all of it in I'll be gentle with you...this time, now start bobbing your head and make sure to use your tongue~”

I lifted my head, finding it easier to breathe again when only the tip was in my mouth but I only had a second to enjoy that feeling before the hand on my head gripped my hair tightly and pushed my head back down, but not as forcefully but I still couldn't control my gagging as it hit the back of my throat again. I felt like I was going to be sick.  
I could feel drool starting to build up in my mouth as Bill continued use my mouth as his personal cock sleeve, luckily it became easier to breathe the longer it went on.   
I tried to swallow when I felt more spit well up in my mouth. It didn't help that much but it seemed to get a reaction from Bill.

He actually fucking moaned! I was both disgusted and slightly turned on by the sound….I can't believe I'm actually getting aroused from this. I truly hate my body. I shouldn't be enjoying this, it's absolutely disgusting!  
Once he was sure I could do it on my own without pulling away--knowing it would just result in him doing the same thing as before, I put my hands on his legs, finding it easier if I had something to hold onto.  
I continued to bob my head, occasionally earning more moans from Bill.

“Hehe, you're actually...ngh, getting good at this Pinetree~” he purred, causing me to glare up at him. Fucking bastard, I'll show him. I bit down as hard as I could, but I didn't get the reaction I expected as he let out a loud cry of pleasure, letting his head fall back as he jerked his hips up into my mouth, startling me.  
“Mmm~wanna play rough? Huh, Pinetree? Let's play~”  
Oh no….  
I felt him grip my hair tightly to the point where it hurt bad as he yanked my head up so his cock wasn't in my mouth anymore. My lips were red and swollen slightly as my mouth hug open, panting slightly before he shoved his length down my throat again, making sure to be rough, thrusting up into my mouth each time I was forced down.  
I could feel his dick throb against my tongue and my eyes widened when I tasted something salty on my tongue...I swear to god if this fucker even thinks of doing what I think he's gonna do, I'm gonna rip his fucking cock and balls off.

“I'm getting close Pinetree~” he moaned out, moving my head faster. My jaw was beginning to hurt as I let out noises of protest and distress as I swore his cock got bigger!   
He forcibly held my head down as I felt something hot, salty, and thick hit my tongue. I whimpered, trying to pull my mouth away as I felt some of his cum start to spill down my chin. I had no other choice but to swallow much to my displeasure as he released my head and a few spurts of cum landed on my face, making me whimper and shut one eye while the other remained half lidded.

“You look absolutely precious covered in my cum, Pinetree….or maybe I should start calling you Pineslut now~”

“D-Don't you even dare!

“Oh, still so feisty, but I'll call you whatever I want, understand?”

I sighed and nodded as he pet my head and smiled. “Good, now head to the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute~”  
I stood up and went to head to the bathroom to get washed up but instinctively froze at his words. “You're going to fucking bathe with me!?” I shouted in shock, my eyes wide as he stood up and pet my head.  
“Of course~ how else am I going to reward you for being a good boy~”  
I watched as he headed into the bathroom, my eyes still wide.

I fucking hate this demon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bill’s POV:**

I walked into the bathroom before my darling pet. It was mostly white and gold unlike the bedroom.   
I stepped over to the bathtub and turned on the warm water and started to get undressed, slipping off my shoes first and setting my hat on the counter.  
I began to unbutton my shirt and slip it off my shoulders, showing off the tattoo of my summoning circle along my back and the eye of Horus on the back of my neck, just as I did this, I heard Pinetree enter behind me. I smirked and continued to get undressed in front of him, pretending not to notice him as I tuned into his thoughts.

Oh my gosh, he has fucking tattoos….why the hell does his human form have to look so hot! Wait! No, he isn't hot! Bad brain! Ahhhhh! I hate myself for thinking like this! I'm not even gay! What the heck is wrong with me!?

“Y’know Pinetree, if ya wanna walk in on someone, especially me, try to tone down your thoughts, they're pretty loud,” I glanced over my shoulder at him as I started to pull off my pants, seeing him still staring. So much for him, not thinking I'm hot, hehe.  
I turned to face him after I was fully undressed and saw his eyes widen even further as his eyes traveled downward. Why is he so surprised? It's not like he hasn't seen my dick before.

“My eyes are up here, but glad you like what you see~”

I purred and tilted his head up to look me in the eye.  
I raised my other hand and snapped my fingers undressing him in an instant as he yelped in surprise, covering himself and glaring at me. Oh, I absolutely adore that little glare he gives me, as if he can actually take me on and win.  
I smirked back at him and climbed into the tub, relaxing in the warm water as I glanced at him and crooked my index finger forward as a way to call him over, but it seems he wanted to be a little stubborn. Oh well.

Snapping my fingers again, a chain appeared on his collar and I gave it a harsh yank, pulling him forward until he fell into the water with a loud splash.

**Dipper’s POV:**

I cried out as I fell into the water. I was quick to get my head out of it as I gasped for air and pushed wet strands of brown hair to the side to see Bill chuckling at me.  
“Don't laugh you annoying demon…” I growled, turning my back to him but instead of having some kind of personal space, I was met with a pair of arms pull me into his lap which wasn't the greatest feeling, especially with his fucking cock pressed up against my lower back!

“Let go!”

“Not gonna happen, Pinetree~”

I could practically hear him purr as he rested his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck, making me shiver while his hands seemed to run over my body, taking in every curve and dip.  
He moved his head away then spun me around so I was facing him and this position wasn't any better with his cock starting to rub against mine making me whimper softly as he ran his hand down my spine until I jumped feeling something prod at my entrance, my eyes going wide.  
“What the fuck do you--!”  
“Shh, i’m not gonna put it in you just yet, i'm just giving you a...preview, if you could call it that.”  
“I don't care, I don't want anything inside there you damn de--AH!?”  
I was startled when I felt one of his fingers thrust inside. The feeling was weird, way too weird for my liking as I squirmed and whined when he crooked it, causing his fingertip to run along my walls.  
“St-Stop...take it out…” I whined, resting my head against his chest unconsciously while he began to pet my head, running his free hand through my wet hair.

I felt him pull it out for a second only to thrust it back inside making me whimper as he started to move his finger around inside me as if he was searching for something.  
I felt it brush over something that sent a jolt through my body, making me moan as my cock twitched to life and I covered my mouth, startled by the noise I had just made.

“Oh, I love that sound….” Bill chimed as he leaned down and whispered seductively in my ear,”let me hear you more~”  
He continued to rub his finger over that spot, again and again making a series of moans and whines spill from my lips.  
I hated this so much, but god, it felt so good! I don't know what to think of myself right now.

Unconsciously, I felt myself start to rock my hips back into his finger, earning chuckle from him as I felt another finger slip inside, causing me to moan in slight discomfort, especially when he started to scissor his fingers, stretching me but it was soon taken away when I felt him start to lick up my neck before latching onto a patch of skin and suck on it, occasionally biting down, making my moans grow in volume as my head lolled to the side.  
“Mmn~ M-Master, please~”  
My eyes snapped open--when had I closed them, when those words spilled from my lips.  
I swore I heard Bill purr as he pulled away and kissed the area he had just been sucking on.  
“Hmm~moan like that again and I won't be able to wait to fuck this tight little hole of yours~”   
“S-Shut up you….you sick fuck!”  
I snarled at him as the hand that was running through my hair moved to my hip and pulled me closer to the point where my chest was pressed up against his and my now fully erect cock was now rubbing against his own, adding to the pleasure I was feeling.  
“Seeing how much you're enjoying this, I bet you'd love the feel of my cock fucking your ass~”he purred, thrusting his fingers in hard as he began grinding his hips into mine causing me to moan loudly, my eyes starting to become half lidded as I panted lightly.

“Would you like that, pet? Having me abuse your prostate over and over again until your a moaning, drooling, mess...unable to even think as I make you cum again and again until you beg me to stop~”  
His words sent a chill down my spine and excited me even more than before as I felt the blood start to rush to my cheeks, my face turning a darker shade of red.  
I found myself grinding back against him as he started thrusting his fingers into me a little faster, the way he would rub my sweet spot and whisper dirty things in my ear was starting to drive me crazy.  
At this point I didn't care what spilled from my mouth, I just needed more of this. It just felt so good.  
“You love this, don't you, Pineslut?”  
“D-Don't….mmn~ call me th-that….oh fuck! There~”  
I was about to say something when he just pulled his fingers in an upward motion, stretching me even further and--Oh hell it felt so good!

A tightness was beginning to build up in the pit of my stomach again as Bill released my hip and grabbed my hand and put it around both of our cocks.  
“Start stroking, I wanna see that pretty face of yours when you cum~”  
I did as I was told, my mind to hazy with lust to even care about what I was doing. I humped up into my own hand feeling my release grow closer and closer until I couldn't take it anymore and gave a pleased moan and came, the warm water seeming to heighten the feeling as I panted, resting my head on Bill’s chest as I rode out my orgasm.  
“Cumming so soon Pinetree? I guess we’ll have to work on that for our next lesson.”  
“Sh-Shut...Shut up…”  
Bill purred, pulling my hand away so he could stroke himself to bring himself to his own release.

“Hmm, looks like the water is dirty now so I'll have to run a new bath.”

I paid no attention to what Bill had said, I was too tired.  
He stood and held me close to his chest and I didn't bother trying to squirm out of his grasp as I wrapped my arms around his neck and just watched as he drained the tub and filled it up again with clean water and began clean both me and himself.  
I wonder why he's acting so nice now, not that I don't like it or anything but it was so strange. One minute he was torturing me or doing all sorts of sexual things to me and the next he's comforting me and acting all nice. I just don't get it.

I hummed when I felt his hands start to run through my hair as he washed my hair, massaging my scalp to get it clean. The suds that fell in the water were so dark from all the dirt and grime that was in my hair over the past few days. It felt like forever since I had been able to take a bath ever since this Weirdocalypse started.  
“Close your eyes, Pinetree.”  
I did as he told me and shut my eyes, feeling water get poured over my head to get the rest of the soap out.  
I pushed a few strands of hair to the side and wiped the water from my face so I could open my eyes.

I watched Bill stand up and step out of the tub, snapping his finger to make a few towels appear, one he wrapped around his waist and the other he used to dry out his hair.  
Bill held out his hand to me and I was hesitant to take, looking at it with a skeptical look before taking it and being pulled to my feet, almost slipping when I tried to get out of the bath. Thankfully Bill was there to catch me before I hit the floor.  
“Careful, don't want you to get hurt,” he chimed, wrapping a black towel around me and leading my back into the bedroom and sitting me on the bed and drying off my hair with the towel he had draped over his shoulders.

“U-Uh….thanks?”

“No problem, pet. Now let's get you something to wear.”

Bill snapped his fingers and an outfit was magically on my body. It was loose blue shirt with a pine tree on the front that hung off my shoulders, beneath it was a tank top so it wouldn't fall off, and showed off my stomach. Thank god that bruise from where Bill kicked me had healed.  
I had on a pair of shorts that were a little longer than the last pair but still hung a little low on my hips, on my feet were a pair of boots that just went half way up to my knees, thankfully the heels on them weren't too high so I could walk in them.

“You look absolutely delectable, pet~” Bill purred as I stood up and rolled my eyes, before hearing a low grumble come from my stomach, making me turn red in embarrassment. Bill looked confused.  
“What was that? Do you have some kind of monster living inside you, Pinetree?” Bill asked, poking my stomach as another grumble came out.

“No, I'm hungry...I haven't eaten in days!”

“Well, make it stop.”

I facepalmed and sighed, I guess I was gonna have to explain this to him.  
“Listen Bill, hunger is something you can't just make “go away.” Well I guess you can make go away but you need to feed me! I'll die of starvation….or dehydration…” I explained to him, luckily it seemed to soak into that thick skull of his as he nodded and snapped his fingers making a plate of some kind of meat--raw meat at that! It was still fucking bleeding!   
“Here~ Enjoy Pinetree~”  
“I can't eat this! It's raw!!”  
“So? I'm your master so you're going to eat what's given to you, understand? So shut up and eat, pet….”  
I shrunk under his cold gaze even though he wore a grin to hide his annoyance.   
I grumbled something to myself and took the plate and poked the piece of meat, it almost looked like steak...but it didn't smell like it. It smelled like a decaying corpse...it made me sick but I don't think I'm ready to get in an argument with this demon over a slab of raw meat. Hopefully my stomach can handle this.  
I lifted up one of the pieces, grimacing when I saw the blood drip off it onto the plate as I opened my mouth hesitantly and bit down onto it, having a little trouble tearing through it since the skin appeared to have been left on.

“Aww, is my pet having trouble with his meal? Here, let me help.”

I could hear the sadistic tone in his voice as he raised a hand--just before I could shout out ‘No!’ He snapped his fingers and I shut my eyes tight, waiting for something to happen but nothing ever did. Was he just bluffing?  
“Oh, I never bluff Pinetree….take a look at your teeth.”  
“Huh? What did you--Ow!”  
I put a finger to my canine and shouted in pain when it pricked my finger, making me bleed a bit. He had sharpened my teeth! Well, I guess it's not as bad as anything else, I'll just have to be careful, especially when I'm biting my lip.

“No need to thank me, Pinetree. Now, finish your meal and I may give you a treat~” he purred, going to sit on the bed as he kept an eye on me.  
I groaned. I can't believe I'm gonna do this. I tore through the tough meat and chewed it, the taste was horrible but I stomached it and continued eating, a bit of blood trickling out of my mouth and down my chin which I quickly wiped away, knowing that he'd probably get mad if I made a mess.  
After awhile i began to get used to the taste and--I can't believe I'm saying this, it actually didn't taste half bad if you ignored the fact that it was raw meat.

“Good boy!” Bill.chimed as I swallowed the last piece of meat on the plate as Bill pulled me over to him and kissed me. I didn't bother to fight against it, instead, i found myself kissing back--yes, yes, i know, but hell these rewards aren't all that bad.  
His hand ran down my back before stopping when he reached my ass and gave it a hard squeeze making me yelp in surprise and narrow my eyes at him as we broke the kiss about a few seconds later.  
“My my my, is my pet starting to enjoy this?”  
“Hell no! I...I just…”  
“Just what, pet?”  
“.....nothing…”  
I couldn't look him in the eye as I thought to myself. I couldn't be enjoying this….it was disgusting, but the rewards he gives me feel really good….maybe it wouldn't hurt to give into the pleasure just once every now and again.  
Bill chuckled and stood, gently caressing my face and I fought the urge to lean into the touch as I slapped his hand away and glared at him.  
“Hehehe, oh Pinetree….your slowly becoming addicted to me. You say you hate this when that's a lie, I can hear and see the way you moan and jerk your hips to get more….”  
“That's not true!”  
“Really now, your constantly in a mental battle over if you should hate or love this, but little do you know--”  
He yanked me forward by the chain of my collar and whispered in my ear.  
“This is a battle you can't win. Very soon you're going to be begging for me and when you do, I'm going to relish in it~”  
He released me, a sinister grin on his face as he got dressed with a single snap of his fingers.

“I have business to attend to, you can wander this floor of the castle like you did yesterday,” Bill said, petting my head as he walked out of the room, the door shutting behind him.  
I didn't know what to say as I walked over to the bed and sat on it and thought over what Bill had told me. The thought of me becoming addicted to him of all people was crazy! Absolutely insane, right?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

\-------- ** _Location Change (Throne Room)_** \---------

**Mabel’s POV:**

I was contemplating over Bill’s offer. If Grunkle Ford just gave him a fake formula...we’d be able to get out of here or--even better, we'd be able to see dipper again, but Bill would eventually find out that it's a fake and hunt us down and possibly take Dipper back.   
Dipper….I hope he's okay. After we were forced to watch him get tortured half to death, I couldn't imagine what Bill could be doing to him now. I began to panic as multiple scenarios ran through my head making me worry about my brother more and more.

“Hey! Mabel, you okay? You look pretty stressed.”

“Huh!? Oh...hey Wendy, I'm just worrying about Dipper….what if something horrible is happening to him?” I cried, starting to panic again. Wendy put a hand on my shoulder and shook me to bring me out of my thoughts.  
“If you're so worried about your brother, why don't we go see him? That floating triangle told us that we weren't allowed on the other floors meaning Dipper is on one of them,” Wendy stated with a grin. That's true though and Bill nor his henchman aren't around here to stop us.

“Are you two crazy?! This place is swarming with demons...you'd be caught in a second if you don't know what your doing.”

“But Grunkle Ford--”

“Which is why I'm coming with you.”

Wendy and I were both surprised and ecstatic. “Thank you Grunkle Ford!” I shouted happily and wrapped my arms around him in a tight bear hug.  
He laughed and pet my head before having to forcibly peel me off since I was so excited.  
“Ahem, now listen up, here's the plan….we’re going to split up and each of us are going to take a different floor, if one of us find him, we’ll contact each other with these….”  
Ford pulled out two items that looked like mini walkie talkies and gave one to each of us. “You put them behind your ears and you press this button to speak through them….got it?” He asked and both of us nodded. “Alright, lets go….” he said as we followed close behind as we pushed open the doors to the throne room and looked around before sneaking out as each of us headed in different direction.   
I searched the third floor, Ford searched the first and Wendy searched the second, hopefully one of us would be able to find him.

There were so many doors on this floor but I didn't care, I open d every single one, hoping to find him, but my luck was horrible and I didn't find him.   
Eventually I came to a door labeled library. Dipper would love this room….maybe he'd be here. Please let him be here.

I opened the door a crack and gasped when I heard a voice….his voice! Dipper! My twin! My other half! I was ready to run in and tackle him to the ground when I heard another voice that was unfamiliar so I stayed back, peeking inside to see Dipper talking to a male much taller than him. I couldn't get a good view of them but they talked in a very monotone voice.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Research.”

“About what?”

“The barrier around this town, what else would I be looking for? I'm Cipher’s second in command after all.”

“I see...hm? Why are you looking like that?”

“Someone's outside the door.”

I tensed up when I heard footsteps start to approach the door. Oh no! Oh no! I have nowhere to hide. I gulped and tensed up, watching as the door opened and a man with violet hair and eyes wearing a black suit staring down at me.  
“What are you doing up here, human?”  
“I...I…”  
I was at a loss for words, scared out of my mind until Dipper came over to the door too and looked at me with wide eyes.

“M-Mabel?”

He quickly shoved the man to the side and hugged me tightly. “Oh god, Mabel, I missed you and the others so much!” He cried as I hugged him back, tears starting to well up in my eyes as I cried and said,”I missed you too...guys, I've found dipper.”  
He looked at me with a raised brow. “Who are you talking to?”  
“Wendy and Grunkle Ford, they came with me to search for you.”  
“Th-That's great but you shouldn't be here! Bill could find you and if he does he'll punish you and I don't think I could stand seeing you all going through the same torture I went through…”  
There were tears stealing down his cheeks as I heard footsteps running in this direction and looked to see Wendy and Ford.  
They saw me holding Dipper and rushed over to us and pulled us into a giant group hug.

“I missed you all, now quickly get inside before anyone sees,” Dipper said, pushing us inside the library an shut the door then locked, even though that probably wouldn't keep any of the monsters in this place out.  
“How have you been Dipper? Has Cipher hurt you in any way?”  
“Yeah….and why are you dressed like that?”  
“Who is that guy glaring at us.”  
I watched as Dipper fiddled with his fingers as if he was struggling to answer the questions.   
“Well….Bill hasn't punished me for awhile but he has given me….ahem, rewards as he likes to call them…” unconsciously he put his fingers to his lips. Does that mean Bill and him have been---oh god, my poor brother.  
“As for your other questions, Bill dresses me since I don't have any other clothing and this guy is Tad Strange, a dream demon like Bill...he was living in Gravity Falls pretending to be a human,” He explained. I looked at Ford and saw his body instantly tense up as he stood and reached into his coat, about to pull out a weapon until Dipper quickly stopped him.

“Grunkle Ford wait! Don't attack, he's not like Bill…” Dipper shouted as we turned to Tad held red tint to him as if he was about to get angry.  
“Why are you defending this demon?”  
“Because if you kill me, Bill will find out and break the deal then kill you in return….”  
We all went silent and Ford slowly sat back down.

Tad’s coloring went back to its normal shade as he eyed Ford, probably knowing that he had the rift formula but luckily that metal plate in his head kept him from reading his mind to get it.  
“Okay, it was nice seeing you all and everything but you guys have to go...now…” Dipper said, standing up and walking past us to the door.  
“But we just found you! We could come up with a plan to escape and get out of here!”  
“No! I can't!”  
We all tensed up at his words.  
“U-Uh….what I mean is...Bill would never allow me to roam this whole castle so I'm waiting until I gain his complete trust so we can escape without too many problems.”  
We nodded in agreement but I was still sad, it has been days since we’ve seen him and now we have to leave again to possibly never see him again for days, maybe even weeks.  
“I don't think I can wait that long to see you again bro bro….”  
“Neither can I, but I'm sure Bill is going to show me to everyone very soon to show off how my training has come along…..oh hell, I'm so sorry you all had to see me like that, It was horrible.”  
“Dipper we don't think any less of you for what you did, you're only a child, no kid should have to go through what you are going through.”  
Ford patted Dipper’s back.  
Someone coughed and we turned to see Tad pointing at his watch betore saying,”as much as I would love to see more of this heart warming moment, Cipher is going to be here in a minute to check on Dipper so I suggest you leave.”  
“Right! We’ll see you soon dude!”  
“Good luck Dipper.”  
“Bye Dipper….hope we’ll get to see each other soon.”  
I waved to him, seeing a sad look in his eyes as we ran off, quickly making our way back to the throne room, avoiding being spot by any of the creatures roaming the halls.

It took us a few minutes to reach the throne room as we ran inside and shut the door behind us with a relieved sigh of relief.  
The others swarmed us and bombarded us with questions about where we went and how we didn't get caught.

“Poindexter, Wendy, where did you go with my niece...you better not have put her through any danger! I already lost Dipper I'm not losing another one!”

“Calm down Stanley, she's fine...we found Dipper.”

Everyone gasped and more questions regarding Dipper's safety came up and we tried our best to answer them all but it wasn't easy when there were so many voices speaking at once.

“Everyone calm down, Dipper is fine, he has a plan to escape with the rest of us once he has the perfect chance, until then this is going to be a battle he has to fight on his own….” Ford explained to the town who mumbled amongst themselves.   
I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I sat down away from everyone as I noticed Dipper’s hat on the floor. It must've fallen off when Bill took him away from us….I really hope he's going to be okay on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dipper’s POV:**

I sighed as Mabel, Wendy and Ford left...I was really going to miss them, but it would all be worth it when we got out of this place and brought down Bill once and for all.  
I took my seat once again and went back to reading the book I had gotten earlier. It was some mystery novel, a pretty interesting one at that, maybe I'll bring this back with me when we get out of here.

“Oh Pinetree! Time for training!”

I jumped when I heard the door slam open and Bill stood there, a wide grin on his face. I looked to Tad and saw that he continued his work, not surprised by the hyperactive dream demon.  
Bill glanced at Tad and approached him, his attitude doing a complete 180 as he asked,”how is the research for bringing down the barrier coming along?”  
“Not good...I haven't found a single spell to match its structure.”  
“Well keep searching, go to different dimensions if you have to, I want this world in the palm of my hand, Strange.”  
“Understood.”  
I stared with my jaw dropped, I've never seen Bill act like that before, it was like he was a whole new person.  
“Let’s go Pinetree.”  
Before I knew it, i found that chain attached to my collar again as I was led out of the room, stumbling a bit before following close behind. My knees and hands were starting to turn red from crawling so much.

I was so relieved when we reached the bedroom and my chain was embedded in the center of the room like usual to keep me from running off.  
I crawled over to the dog bed that Bill had given me and got ready to take a nap but I was stopped when Bill yanked me onto the bed by my wrist.  
“You can sleep later, now we’re working on your stamina…I can't have my pet cumming before his master~” He purred, running his hands down my sides making me shiver. I wanted let out a shout of protest but Bill’s mouth was on mine before I could get a single word out.   
His tongue slipped into my mouth, brushing over my own, coaxing me to kiss back and of course I did just that, getting startled when he started sucking on my tongue making me whimper into the kiss, my eyes starting to go half lidded.

His right hand trailed up my legs and caressing my thigh, rubbing it before sliding his hand up my shorts and starting to rub and squeeze my cock, making me moan into the kiss.  
Bill broke the kiss a minute later, a string of spit connecting us as I panted lightly, looking at him, my eyes partially glazed over and lidded and my cheeks holding a light pink tint to them.  
The way he licked his lips made my cock twitch as he leaned down and whispered to me,”I know Sixer, Icebag, and ShootingStar broke one of my rules….you all seem to forget, I have eyes everywhere.”  
My eyes widened and I snapped out of my lust filled trance and sat up.   
“Bi--I mean, Master! Please don't punish them, punish me instead, I beg of you do--”  
Bill put his hand up to silence me.  
“I was going to punish them, but hearing you beg put me in a good mood so I'll give them three strikes….”  
“Thank you!”  
“Ah….but, with each strike you have to take their punishment, but today I'll go easy on you, so consider this training your punishment~”  
I nodded as a way to say that I understood as I saw him grin, his fingers hooking onto my shorts and pulling them down to my knees leaving me only in a pair of black and yellow panties. It seems he changed them when he dressed me.  
My blush darkened when I realized he was staring at me like a piece of meat.   
The bulge in my underwear twitched with excitement at the sight of the hungry look in his eyes as he licked his lips again and spread my legs wide and leaned down and licked over the thin fabric, making give a shaky gasp and jerk my hips up.

“Like that, Pineslut?” He purred as he licked over it again. I had to bite down on my lip so I wouldn't moan. As much as I liked the feeling, I hated the sound of my own moans, it reminded me of how I was giving myself up to this fucking Dorito.  
I shook my head, my eyes shut tightly before they snapped open again when I felt an unbearable pleasure as I looked down, seeing that he had pulled off my panties and was sucking on the tip of my cock! I had never felt anything like it. He pulled his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip, licking off a bead of precum that had welled up.  
He sat up and continued to play with the tip, teasing me as I bit down on my lip harder, blood starting to trickle down my chin from my newly sharpened teeth digging into my lip.  
“You're suck a liar, Pineslut….saying you don't like this, even though you moan so nicely when I do this~”  
He squeezed my dick and gave it slow, teasing, strokes and occasionally pressing his thumb into the tip making me jerk my hips up into his hand.

Holding back these moans was starting to get very difficult especially feeling them build up in the back of my throat.  
“You don't need to hold back Pineslut. It must feel so good, doesn't it? If that's the case, just let go and give into the pleasure~” he purred into my ear. It didn't really help, with that low seductive voice he was using.  
I couldn't take it anymore as my mouth opened to let out the cries that I held back for what seemed like forever.   
“There's my good boy, keep moaning for me~” He purred, stroking my cock faster making sure to twist his hand when he reached the tip making me groan and start thrusting my hips up with each stroke, precum starting to spill down my cock helping him move his hand faster.  
I can feel myself getting close. I'm gonna cum any second. My head fell back as I could feel my release starting to build up deep inside me but the second I felt like I was going to burst, I heard a snap and then it suddenly stopped, making my eyes widen as I sat up on my elbows.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“This is your training, you aren't to cum unless I say so.”  
I looked down to see some kind of ring around the base of my cock.  
“That, my dear pet, is a cockring, only I can take it off and it'll keep you from cumming for as long as I want~”  
I glared daggers at him but they soon went away the second he started stroking me again, making louder moans spill from my mouth.

I could feel it building up but I couldn't release it, it was like an unbearable pressure in my cock that I couldn't tell if I liked or not.  
“I love seeing you like this...once so prideful and rebellious now writhing and moaning in pleasure like a little whore~”  
“Stop! Th-that's...ngh, n-not me! I wo-won't allow myself to fall to you!”  
I heard him chuckle.  
“Is that's so? Let's see how long you can keep it up.”  
I whimpered when he started sucking on the tip again making me squirm underneath him as I jerked my hips up into his mouth, wanting more of that amazing feeling, but he held my hips down, keeping me from moving.  
He smirked when he saw me struggle against his grip. I bet he was enjoying this like the sadistic bastard that he is.  
I tensed up when I felt him take more of my cock into his mouth making it throb, almost painfully against his tongue as he sucked hard, making me shout so loud that I'm pretty sure people walking past the room would be able to hear me.

I tried to cover my mouth but I found myself unable to move my hands as I tugged at them, hearing something rubbing against each other. It almost sounded like...chains!  
I tried my best to look back at my wrists and saw that Bill had shackled my wrists at some point and kept them bound above my head. Grr, I'm gonna punch him when this it through, I don't care if I get punished or not!  
“What's wrong, Pineslut? Feeling a little uncomfortable?”  
“I hate you…..”  
He chuckled at me, pulling off the cockring to my relief and then said,”let's go over the rules again, shall we? You cannot cum unless I say so or you beg me enough and maybe I'll be merciful.”  
I could hear that fucking purr in his voice and it made me want to kick his ass twice as hard.

He removed the cockring, to my relief and began sucking on my cock again making me moan and thrust my hips up into his mouth. I desperately wanted to cum but I was not going to beg to this demon.  
My head lolled to the side as my eyes shut tight, trying my best not to cum but I it didn't last long as i felt that ring slide onto my cock again, keeping me from my release.  
I glared at him and he smirked at me. “As I said, Pineslut….you shall not cum unless I say so or if you beg me….so if you wanna end this quickly, I suggest you start begging.”  
“I will not beg to a sick bastard like you! Torture me all you want!”  
“So be it….”  
He went back to teasing and I endured it no matter how badly that voice in the back of my head shouted at me to just forget about my pride for this one moment and beg him to let me cum.

\-------( ** _TimeSkip)_** \--------

It felt as though hours had passed as he repeated the same pattern over and over again, whenever I felt myself grow close, he would either squeeze the base of my cock or put that damn ring on. It was absolute torture!  
At this point he had left the cock ring on for about 10 minutes and it was starting to hurt. This wasn't some damn ache, it was painful!  
I whimpered, tears welling up in my eyes as he continued to play with the tip, his other hand trailing down to my hole as he rubbed my rim before slipping his finger inside. I felt a slight discomfort before I was letting out another moan, pushing my hips down into his finger--against my will if I may add, it was like my body had a mind of its own.  
“It must hurt so bad, doesn't it? You know what you have to do to make it stop~”  
“Pl….Please, take it off and let me cum….”  
He pulled his hand away and smirked.  
“What was that, Pineslut? I couldn't hear you.”  
“Please Master! Let your pet cum! I can't take it anymore!”  
“Such a good boy, you have earned the right to cum~”  
I sobbed in relief as he pulled the cockring off and set it to the side somewhere, shoving two fingers into my ass, hitting my prostate over and over again while his other hand came to stroke my cock as I cried out in pleasure, letting whatever diginity I had left fly out the window as my mouth curled into a grin as moans of different pitches filled the room, my eyes rolling to the back of my head the second my orgasm hit me.   
My vision was all white as jolts of pleasure coursed through my body. It was so overwhelming that I felt like I would pass out.

I panted heavily when he pulled his fingers out and let go of my now flaccid cock, holding his cum stained hand up to my mouth.  
“Lick it clean, pet,” he purred. I was too tired to fight back as I grabbed his wrist weakily and started to lap up the cum on his hand, ignoring the fowl taste on my tongue before I pulled away and fell on the bed just feeling completely exaughsted.  
“Good boy, you can sleep in the bed tonight as your reward.”  
“Mm, thank you master…”  
He unchained my hands and pulled me into his lap as he leaned against the headboard, running his fingers through my hair as he hummed a soft tune.  
I yawned, trying to keep my eyes open as I blinked sleepily, finding myself nuzzling into his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist before I dozed off--the last thing I heard was Bill whispering something to me before I fell asleep.

“Sweet dreams, Pinetree~”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Bill’s POV:**

I ran my fingers through my pets hair and grinned seeing him relax into my touch.   
Noticing his body tensed up and he began squirming a little, letting out soft whimpers and moans as he tightened his grip on me and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter.  
It seems like he's having one hell of a nightmare, it would hurt to take a peek into his mind, maybe I might even get a good laugh.  
I closed my eyes, putting a hand on his head as I lost my physical form and entered his mindscape, seeing what type of dream he was having.   
I looked around noticing that I was in the master bedroom, my pet sitting in my lap kissing me, my tongue in his mouth while his hands trailed down my chest and toward my cock, squeezing it hard, making me groan as he broke the kiss, his cheeks bright red, eyes half lidded as he panted lightly giving a soft whine when my hand ran along his spine before stopping at his ass and giving it a squeeze with a purr, my hand eventually finding its way into his shorts as he began to moan loudly, my fingers moving in and out of him.

“Daddy, give me more!”

Daddy? Hehe, who new Pinetree was into such a thing.  
I whistled in amusement, watching as the dream played out before me but it was too boring for my liking so I decided to spice it up a bit.  
Snapping my fingers, I took control of the dream for a minute, removing my fingers and pinning him down beneath me as I yanked off his shorts and underwear in one fell swoop.  
He was startled, but excited nonetheless as I flipped him over onto his hands and knees and raised his hips, stroking my cock to life and rubbing the tip up against his rim, lean down and nipping at his ear before whispering in a seductive voice,”tell daddy how much you want it~”  
I purred when I heard him whimper and pushed his hips back into my teasing. I was really enjoying this dream now! I knew my pet was a little slut, all he needed was a little encouragement.

“Please daddy! I need it inside me so bad!” He cried, pressing his chest into the bed, his face hidden from view as I chuckled and licked up the back of his neck, seeing him shiver.  
“Perfect~ you're such a good boy~” I purred and was about to thrust inside but I decided to leave the rest to his imagination as I left his mindscape and returned to my physical form, seeing Pinetree was letting out more moans and squirming a stain starting to appear on his shorts as I stifled a laugh, snickering under my breath as I watched him wake up and look up to see that he was still in my arms and moved out of my hold, face still red as he glared at me.  
“What? No good morning kiss for your daddy?”  
“Wh-what!? How did you--!?”  
“Dream demon, remember Pinetree?”  
He turned a darker shade of red, blushing up to the tips of his ears as I laughed and crawled back over to him, pulling him back into my arms, having felt very comfortable with him like this. Remembering that his shorts were messed up, I snapped my fingers and got him a clean pair before continuing what I was doing.  
He struggled for a minute before huffing and giving up, relaxing in my hold as I mentally praised him and kissed his head, my fingers running through his hair, playing with a few strands as a I thought about his behavior for the past few days and wondered what I should do for a reward.  
Hmm….oh! I got it! I grinned and looked down at Pinetree who had shut his eyes, his head resting against my chest.  
“Pinetree, I have some good news for you~”  
“Hm?”  
“I'm deciding to remove your shackles today.”  
I watched as he sat up, his eyes wide.  
“Really?!”  
“Of course, in exchange I’ll put my mark on you and if you try to escape….well, you'll see if you even think of trying.”  
I could sense his nervousness before it instantly turned to excitement as he hugged me which startled me for a moment before I pet his head and hugged him back.  
“Thank you so much!”  
“No problem, pet. Now, lay on your stomach and take off your shirt.”  
He did as I ordered and I ran a hand along his spine, admiring all the beautiful scars that littered his body, it showed everyone in this god forsaken world that Pinetree belonged to me and no one else.  
I removed one of my gloves, sharpening one of my nails into a claw and pressed the tip against his back, seeing him tense up.

“This is going to pinch just a bit~” I chimed before digging my claw into the scarred flesh, hearing him let out a cry of pain as I started drawing my mark. My summoning circle.  
His cries eventually melted into pained whimpers as blood practically stained his back, droplets running down his sides and onto the covers, staining them red and black.  
“There! All done! That wasn't so bad, now was it, Pinetree?”  
“Uhhh…”  
He was losing consciousness from blood loss.  
I traced a finger over the fresh wounds, whispering a spell under my breath, my eyes glowing blue for a brief moment, matching the markings I had left on him before they faded, leaving a black scar, the cuts now healed as I pulled him back into my lap, admiring the scar.  
“Mine, all mine….no one can take you away from me~” I purred, gently petting him, getting his body to relax in my hold.

Just as I was getting comfortable, I heard a knock at the door and a series of voices shouting outside it.  
I sighed, laying Pinetree on the bed then storming over to the door, practically ripping it off it's hinges as I snarled and shouted,”What!?”  
It was two of my henchmaniacs--Teeth and 8-Ball, now cowering like frightened rats like they should be.  
“It...it's the six fingered human! He punched Eight then he shot me with some kind of weapon!!”  
I wasn't all that interested as they went on and on about how Sixer attacked them and I couldn't blame him, these two idiots deserved to get attacked.  
“Is that all?”  
“The sweater girl also demanded to see Pinetree.”  
Now that caught my attention.  
“Is that so? I’ll be there in a minute.”  
I slammed the door in their faces before they could get out another word, sighing as I ran a hand through my hair for a quick second before hearing a soft voice.

“Mmm...B-Bill?”

Pinetree was starting to come to but he still looked weak as he opened his eyes a bit, trying to sit up but I laid him back down.  
“I'm right here Sapling, just go back to sleep...I have a few things I need to attend to.”  
“Wh...where are you going?”  
“Don't worry about that right now, just sleep.”  
I caressed his cheek, using a bit of magic to put him to sleep as I pulled my hand away and smirked.  
He was beginning to get attached to me. Perfect! I guess it's time to begin that little plan of mine. I chuckled and fixed up my outfit and opened the door, giving a final glance at my sleeping pet before shutting the door behind me as I made my way to the throne room to strike a deal with a little Star.

I arrived at the throne room, pushing open the doors seeing Sixer was actually waiting for me with ShootingStar right beside him, how touching.  
I casually walked past them and took a seat on my throne, crossing one leg over the other.  
“ShootingStar, Sixer...what gives me the honor of being called by you?”  
“Cut the bullshit Bill! You know exactly why you're here!”  
My smirk grew as I teleported in front of him so I was standing a foot away, startling him as he and ShootingStar moved back, narrowing their eyes at me as I laughed.  
“Of course I know why you called me here...my henchmaniacs told me you were causing a few issues for them….your lucky you attacked the ones who I don't give a single fuck about...as for you, ShootingStar, what was the deal you wished to make with me?”  
I summoned my cane, leaning on it as Sixer wore the most shocked expression I've ever seen.  
“What!? You can't make a deal with Cipher! I've already lost my nephew I'm not losing my niece either!”  
“Ah ah ah, she can make her own decisions about what to do.”  
With a single flick of my wrist, the others were trapped in a sound proof bubble so we could talk in peace with out any interruptions.  
“Now that we have no one to sway your judgement, tell me what the terms would be~”  
“I want to see Dipper again and he can come see us for as long as he wants.”  
“And what do I get in exchange?”  
I already knew where this was going.  
“I’ll give you the formula to bring down the barrier around the town.”  
I smirked. There were so many ways I could use this to my advantage. Knowing ShootingStar, she’ll probably try to give me a fake formula, so I'll just fix that.  
“I'll accept your deal, however when I get the formula, both yourself and Sixer have to be by my side the whole time until the barrier comes down.”  
I could see her plan come crashing down as I crossed my arms and raised a brow at her.  
“U-uh, fine!”  
My smirk grew, showing off sharpened teeth as I sensed the unease grow inside her as I held out my hand, hearing the other meatsacks pounding on the walls of the bubble trying to stop ShootingStar.  
She was hesitant but shook my hand as the flames licked at her wrist before I let go and tipped my hat off to her.  
“It was a pleasure doing business with you~”  
I snapped my fingers releasing the others, watching as Sixer came over and demanded for ShootingStar to tell him what the deal was.  
Interrupting the conversation I leaned down and whispered,”You have two days to get me that formula….”  
I saw her visibly pale, as I chuckled and walked past the two, humming a happy tune as I left the poor little meatsacks to talk amongst themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mabel’s POV:**

The others swarmed me, bombarding me with tons of questions.

“Why would you do that!?”

“What deal did you make!?”

“Kid, are you crazy!?”

“Everyone! Everyone! Please calm down! I made a deal so Dipper would be able to come see us. I know what I'm doing, now I need to talk to Grunkle Ford….alone,” I said, shouting over everyone as they backed off and walked away, leaving the two of us to talk.  
“What you did was very foolish, Mabel.”  
“I know, I know, but how else would we be able to get the perfect opportunity to escape with Dipper, Bill is always by his side.”  
“That's true….so tell me exactly what the deal was.”  
I gulped nervously, he wasn't going to be too happy with this.  
“Dipper is allowed to come see us whenever he wants but Bill wants the formula to bring down the barrier in exchange and we have to be there the exact moment the barrier comes down.”  
Ford was silent.  
Then he snapped.  
“What!? Are you crazy!?”  
“I'm so so sorry Grunkle Ford but Bill will be distracted by weirdmaggedon to even notice us escaping and we have two days to think of a plan,” I explained, trying to calm him down as he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying,”I'm still disappointed in you but at least it will give us the perfect time to get out of here so thank you, now let's group up with the others and plan this whole thing out….did Cipher say when we’d be able to see Dipper?”  
I shook my head.  
“Hmm….we should call him then and demand to see him.”  
“I agree.”  
We both nodded then went over to the others to tell them the whole plan.

**Dipper’s POV:**

“.......Tr……”

“Pi…..nTr……..”

“Pinetree……”

“PINETREE!”

I jolted awake, my eyes snapping open as I tried to sit up, only to feel a jolt of pain run along my back as I collapsed onto the bed again, turning my head to see Bill smiling down at me.  
“Evening Pinetree~”  
“Hello Bill….”  
I slowly sat up--with a little help from Bill, then looked over my shoulder to see some blood stains on my back, terrifying me. What the hell did Bill do to me!? Oh wait….I remember now. He carved something into my back.  
“That's correct, Pinetree, now let's get you a bath.”  
He picked me up, causing me to wince again and wrap my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck.  
“Sorry Sapling, forgot the wound is still a little tender.”  
Sapling? Sorry? What is he up too? I'm not used to him being so nice.  
“It's fine….” I mumbled, hearing the water turn on then felt him pull my shorts and other pieces of clothing off then lowered me into the warm water.  
I looked at him and saw he had removed his vest and rolled up his sleeves and started washing my back, some of the water turning red from the dried blood that was getting washed off.

The nagging question of why he was being so nice was starting to give me a headache so I just asked.  
“Bill?”  
“Yes, Sapling?”  
“Why are you being so...nice? I don't get it, one minute you're being cruel and the next minute you're being so kind, it's weird.”  
He stopped for a minute and sighed.  
“I'm going to be honest with you Pinetree….I've grown pretty fond of you. Yes, I know it's shocking to hear but it's true, I've grown to enjoy your company.”  
Those words both shocked me and filled me with joy as he smiled at me...not one of those sinister grins or a smirk, it was a smile--a genuine one.  
“I'm not sure what to say…”  
“I just want you to trust me, Pinetree.”  
“I….I’m not sure….”  
“That's fine, you don't need to trust me just yet.”  
I nodded and he continued to wash me as he hummed a soft tune to himself that I hear him singing to himself quite often but I tuned it out and continued to process his words over and over in my head.

Trust Bill? Well…..it doesn't sound too bad, maybe I might give him a chance.

He must've finished cleaning my back cause he started draining the water and wrapped a towel around me, drying me off as he carried me back to the bedroom.  
He snapped his fingers, putting me in a new outfit that seemed to be sluttier than the first and the biggest problem was that I was actually starting to like them! There was definitely something wrong with me but they actually weren't half bad, especially when it came to the colors.  
I stood up and walked over to a full body mirror and spun around, looking at every inch but it felt like something was missing.  
I put my fingertips on my neck. It may sound crazy but I was starting to miss those shackles, they were warm and made me feel….well, safe. Yeah, I'm definitely going crazy.  
“Come here, pet, there's someone who wishes to see you~”  
“Who's that?”  
“You'll see.”  
He held out his hand and I was a bit hesitant but I took it as he led me out of the bedroom and into the hall.   
It felt great not having to crawl onto hands and knees as he led me downstairs and toward a triangle shaped door that towered over us. It looked like it weighed a ton but Bill pushed it open without a single sweat.

He took my hand and led me inside and I heard a series of gasps and realized we were in the throne room with the entire town staring at me in shock and I turned red in embarrassment, not wanting to look the others in the eye as I kept my eyes to the ground, yelping when Bill used his magic to levitate me onto his lap.  
He wrapped his arms around my waist as I literally felt the others cold gaze on him, it made me want to glare back at them but I pushed that idea into the back of my head. I truly wonder how he can stand so much hate toward him

“Dipper!”

Mabel! I tried to jump off Bill’s lap to go hug her but he had a strong hold on me, as I looked back at him to see a sadistic look in his eyes.  
“Let go of my brother Bill! We had a deal!”  
Deal? What is she talking about?  
“Ah ah ah, you didn't specify that he had to come alone, now did you ShootingStar?”  
I saw her glare at him as Bill chuckled and nuzzled into my neck, kissing the now darkened bite mark on my shoulder, making me whimper.  
“B-Bill….don't.”  
“Don't you dare touch him!”  
Bill stopped then looked at the others now shouting curses at him.  
“What makes you think Pinetree doesn't enjoy this? Let's show your little friends how well your training has come along~”  
I was about to shout out no then Bill pulled me over to him, kissing me and slipping his tongue into his mouth for his usual kiss making me whimper, my eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the others but it wasn't much help when I could hear them mumbling amongst themselves and feel their eyes on me.  
His hands ran up and down my sides making me shiver as my back arched slightly when his hands slipped into my shorts and started groping my ass, a finger rubbing at the rim of my hole as my eyes fluttered open now half lidded as I began to moan into the kiss, my mind starting to get fuzzy from lust but it was interrupted by someone shouting at Bill.

“Don't you dare lay a single finger on my nephew, Cipher!”

“Yeah, don't touch him you perverted Dorito!”

Ford had pulled out some kind of gun and had it pointed at Bill who wasn't phased in the slightest and let me go, holding his hands up as he chuckled and said,”Fine then….Pineslut, pleasure your master with your mouth~”  
My blush darkened when I saw few people in the crowd look at me with disgust.  
“U-Uh...ma-master, I...i think it would be better if i used my hands….how else would I be able to...to kiss you?”  
At least this way I wouldn't ruin my reputation completely.  
I gulped nervously as Bill narrowed his eyes at me, probably knowing what I was up to.  
“Alright, but you better do a good job, pet~”  
He caressed my cheek and I couldn't help but lean into the touch, giving a soft whine when he pulled his hand away, sitting back and letting me do whatever I want.  
I gave a glance to my friends and family, giving them a look that said ‘I’m sorry’ as I cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed him again, my free hand trailing down his chest, mimicking how I did in my dream last night.  
When I reached his crotch, I squeezed and massaged the bulge that was beginning to grow, the same way he does to me.  
He groaned into the kiss and pulled away, licking the shell of my ear making me whimper and squirm in his lap as he whispered,”I know what you’re doing Pinetree and you're going to be punished when your done~”  
He gave my ass a hard squeeze earning a growl from the others and a gasp from me as I nodded, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear enough so that his erect cock was free for all to see as I have a hard squeeze and started to stroke, enjoying the moans I got out of him, especially when I twisted my hand when I reached the tip.  
His arm lazily wrapped around my waist to hold me still as I used my other hand to play with his balls, giving a light tug and rolling them in my hand, humming when I felt him jerk his hips up into my hand, especially when I dug my nail into the slit seeing precum start to form at the tip and something in the back of my mind flipped on like a light switch and I quickly took the tip into my mouth and started sucking on it, lapping at the precum.  
At this point I didn't care if the others were disgusted, let them watch, I wanted to hear more of my masters moans--wait, did I actually just think that? I-I'm definitely not in my right mind anymore but...but masters cum is starting to taste better than when I first sucked his cock.  
I pushed my hair back, my hat falling off at some point as I bobbed my head, being careful to breathe through my nose so I wouldn't gag as I took him into my mouth down to the base earning a few looks of disgust from the crowd.

“Hehe, there's my little Pineslut~”

Bill slipped his hand into my shorts, ignoring the threats from my family as he thrust two fingers inside me, causing me to let out a muffled moan and push my hips back into his hand.  
“Mm, such a good boy...I'll make your punishment not as painful now~”  
Thank you, Master, I thought, knowing he could hear it loud and clear and it made me feel less embarrassed so my family wouldn't hear me calling him master anymore than they needed.  
I pulled my mouth back until only the tip was inside as I stroked him fast, wanting him to cum already as I have a hard suck hearing another groan and feeling his cock twitch in my hands as he clutched my hair tugging at my hair as he came in my mouth and I did my best to swallow it all, getting a lot of noises of disgust from everyone as I sat up and he pulled his fingers out.

“Such a good boy, Pet!” Bill chimed and kissed me, as I fixed his pants for him and broke the kiss a second later a small smile on my face that vanished just as quick as it came as I laid my head on the crook of his shoulder, closing my eyes as I heard my sisters voice again.

“How dare you make my brother do something so….so…”

“Disgusting? Sinful? Perverted?”

Bill had finished for her and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath, hopefully no one heard it.  
“Pinetree enjoys his rewards, but that's not why I was called here, now was it?”  
The crowd went silent.  
“That's what I thought….what did you want to speak to me about, ShootingStar….I'm a very busy demon y’know.”  
“We wanted to make sure with our deal that Dipper was allowed to come see us, whenever he wants, whether he's with you or not!”  
They're talking about that deal again, I wanted to know what exactly this deal was.  
“Of course, however, my pet is injured so I have to stay by his side until he feels better~”  
I felt him lift the back of my shirt and I didn't bother to fight him, ignoring the startled gasps that filled the room.  
“I'm going to kill you for what you did to my nephew, Cipher!”  
“Now now, Sixer, Pinetree agreed to this on his own accord, isn't that right, Sapling?”  
I nodded, feeling a little tired after having been woken up so rudely by a certain dream demon who I wish I could punch without being punished.  
“There's your answer, now if you'll excuse me, my pet needs his rest,” Bill said as he picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling into the crook as I gave a side glance to Sho--I mean, Mabel and Grunkle Ford before Bill carried me out of the throne room, the door slamming shut behind us.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Dipper’s POV:**

The second we left the throne room, Bill snapped his fingers and we were teleported back to the bedroom, in which I was sitting in his lap once again and he was leaning against the headboard.  
“You were such a good boy for me, but you did hesitate to follow my orders and you tried to get out of doing it so I still have to punish you…”  
I tensed up.  
“However, it won't be as painful as you think it will.”  
I relaxed a bit at this, but I was still nervous about what he had in mind as he pushed me onto my hands and knees and pulled down my shorts and panties so my ass was revealed to him.  
“I want you to count out each spank, Pinetree….I think fifteen will be enough~”  
I gulped as I shut my eyes tightly then felt a stinging pain on my ass as I cried out.  
“O-One…..”  
Another spank.  
“A-Ah! Tw...Two…”  
Another one, this one harder than the last making me flinch.  
“Th-Three…”  
This went on for awhile, my ass was practically red by now. I think I was at fourteen.  
“Last one, Pinetree~”  
He made sure this one hurt the most.  
“Fifteen…”  
I glanced back at him, tears having stained my cheeks from the pain as he massaged the tender flesh, making me whimper.  
“You took your punishment nicely, pet. This time you get a new reward so stay just like you are~”  
I heard him snap his fingers, meaning he made something appear as I waited a few minutes before shivering when I felt something cold and wet pressed up to my hole making me want to look back but Bill pressed down on my head to keep me from turning around.  
“Now make sure to relax, pet.”  
My eyes went wide when I felt myself get stretched open wider than I'm used to making me whimper in slight discomfort.  
“B-Bill….please, take it out..”  
“Shh, it’ll feel better soon~”  
I felt him latch onto that spot on my neck again, making me moan softly,, mixing the pain and the pleasure as he pulled the thing out which I was only presuming to be a sex toy from how big it was compared to his fingers.  
The longer he moved the toy, the more pleasurable it became as I found myself rocking my hips back into it, moaning, not even realizing that Bill had pulled his mouth away from my neck.  
“You like it, Pineslut?”  
I nodded, my eyes shut as moans spilled from my mouth, one of my hands coming to stroke my cock in time with the thrusts until I couldn't take it anymore and came on the covers with a pleased moan and fell onto the covers, whimpering when I felt Bill pull the toy out and put it away somewhere.  
“You're taking your training so well, pet….we’re almost finished, I just have to make sure of one more thing before it'll be done~”  
“What's that?”  
“You'll see in a day or two, for now, get some sleep.”  
Bill pulled me into his lap again, snapping his fingers, changing me into more appropriate sleep attire, and when I say appropriate I mean one of those short nightgowns that barely went down to my knees and it was transparent, luckily he at least let me wear some underwear underneath.  
I didn't bother to argue as I nuzzled into his chest and sighed, closing my eyes as I gradually fell asleep, the feeling of Bill running his fingers through my hair helping me doze off.  
Never once in my life would I find myself feeling safe in the arms of my worst enemy….oh well, I guess there's a first time for everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Bill's POV:**

Ah, what a wonderful day! Very soon this world would be in the palm of my hand and those petty little meatsacks will do nothing to stop me! Hahaha!  
I was filled to the brim with joy as I smiled down at my sleeping pet in my arms. It took me a few days to get him like this but it was all worth it to have an obedient pet, from time to time he would still defy my commands but he always did something to make up for his disobedience.

“Such a good boy~” I purred, running my fingers through his hair, hearing him hum then shift a bit but he still remained asleep.   
He’ll probably be hungry when he wakes up so maybe I could tell one of my henchmaniacs to go a chop off a leg or two from one of the meatsacks.  
Yes, I know what you're all thinking, I have been feeding Pinetree human meat but it's only for a plan I have and I can't have my pet failing me all over some simple thing like cannibalism.

I traced over the scar I had left on his back, seeing him flinch at my touch at first before relaxing and letting me continue.  
“Oh Pinetree, you keep believing you can escape but you're in deeper than you realize~” I whispered, lifting him up so his head was resting under my chin as I nuzzled into his hair.  
“Bill….what are you doing?”  
“Nothing Sapling, just go back to sleep.”  
“I'm not tired….you woke me up.”  
I chuckled at his tone. He sounded like a child that had been woken up from his nap sooner than he would've liked.

“I'm also hungry,” he mumbled. Just as I had thought.  
“I knew you'd say that so I made sure my henchmaniacs prepared some meals beforehand,” I chimed, snapping my fingers, making a plate of meat appear once again, this time it had been cut up so my pet wouldn't make a mess when eating.  
He didn't complain as he sat up and grabbed one of the cut up pieces and began eating. At least he had learned to stop whining over what I give him.  
“Bill.”  
“Yes?”  
“What type of meat is this? It has a unusual taste.”  
I was silent and thought to myself for a moment.  
“It's pig meat….I thought it would be best to serve my pet the meat of a creature who is below him~”  
He scoffed at what I had said and eyed the meat in his hand.  
“I'm so glad you think I'm actually on the same rank as you….”  
He was being sarcastic.  
“However, I still feel bad for what happened to those animals.”  
I cocked a brow and laughed, surprising him as I put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You really shouldn't be, they're insignificant creatures whose only goal in life is to be killed and eaten by beings higher up, like ourselves. They're worthless, don't you agree, Pinetree?”  
Pinetree was silent before nodding in agreement and I couldn't help but give a sharp toothed grin.  
“I guess you're right….they are pretty pointless.”  
“Hehe, glad you see it my way~”

**Mabel’s POV:**

I felt a chill run down my spine, like something terribly wrong was about to happen.

“You okay, sweetie?”

I jumped at the sound of the voice coming from behind me and turned to see Grunkle Stan looking down at me with a worried look in his eye.  
“Yeah, I’m fine….I just felt a chill.”  
“Okay, if you say you're alright I won't bug ya.”  
He walked off over to where a crowd was gathered as people talked amongst themselves, others looking away, and some crying.

Bill’s friends came in here and cut off the left leg of some poor man who was now laying on the ground, crying out in agony as he bled out.  
I'm pretty sure that damn Dorito ordered them to do this, but why? He may be crazy, but I don't think he'd be a cannibal...maybe? There's like a small chance that he may be or worse! He's forcing Dipper to eat it as some sort of punishment!  
I shook my head, not even wanting to think about it any longer as I stood up and went to see how bad the damage was and cringed at the sight of the bloody limb that appeared to have been cut off below the knee. The bone was peeking out and blood slowly spilled out onto the dark tiled flooring, staining it red for the time being.  
I didn't see those monsters cut it off but I heard them laughing and mocking this poor man's screams as if it was some game to them!  
I will make those beasts pay, especially the ones who did this.

“Are you okay Mabel?”

“No...I'm really not Grunkle Ford! How could they do something like this!? Wouldn't this be against the deal Dipper made?”

Ford sighed. “Sadly no, Bill finds a loophole to everything and technically the man won't die from the injury so it won't go against it and you forget to realize that they're demons...they don't feel mercy, they just think we're another toy for them to play with and when we break, they'll just find a new one,” he explained to me and I nodded, understanding what he was saying no matter how badly it hurt me or made me want to just beat them half to death.  
“Calm down, once we get out of here with your brother, we’ll end all this suffering,” Ford said with a smile, cheering me up a bit.

“If you ask me, I say we should leave now and leave that useless excuse for a brother. Did you see how he acted around that demon, it was like he actually liked serving him….it's disgusting.”

I snarled and glared at whoever was talking about my brother in such a way. It was Robbie--of course it was him.  
“Shut up Robbie! Nobody asked you!” Wendy shouted, slapping him in the back of the head, earning a pained groan out of him.  
“Ow! Hey! It's true though! He even nodded when that monster asked if he liked it!”  
“So! Bill is probably doing things to him so he can't go against him and even still, he's my brother and the one who saved your ass, so shut up!”  
I glared at Robbie who went quiet after I snapped at him.

I huffed and turned around and went back to talking to Ford about the plan.  
There's absolutely no way Dipper would actually like serving Bill, not after all he's done.

**Dipper’s POV:**

“Hey Bill.”

“Yes Sapling?”

“Could I possibly go see my family?”

“Of course, just let--”

“No….I want to go alone.”

Bill was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, sounding a bit irritated.

“Fine, but be back in an hour.”

“I will! Thank you master!”

I hugged him and wiggled out of his hold and ran out of the room and toward the throne room, my heart beating a mile per minute.  
I stopped when I reached the entrance to the room and sighed, taking a deep breath before slowly pushing the door open, finding it lighter than I had thought it would be. All the voices in the room had gone silent and the second I peeked in, i saw all eyes on me and i instantly felt uneasy as I waked inside and waved.  
“U-Uh….hi.”  
“Dipper!”  
I yelped when Mabel came over and tackled me to the ground in a tight hug making me laugh and hug her back.  
“Hey Mabel! I missed you too!” I said happily, glancing over her shoulder and seeing a few people looking at me with grimaces on their faces making me feel even more uneasy than before as I let go of Mabel and stood up, helping her to her feet as well.  
“Ahem, well I came down here to see how you all were doing and how the plan was coming along.”  
“We’re doing awful because of that triangle! He sent his friends down here and chopped off a man's leg!”  
I was surprised when Robbie shouted this, I didn't know anything about this. I was gonna have a little talk with Bill when I get back.  
“As for the plan, we’re thinking of escaping when Bill drops the barrier around the town...we’ll head back to the shack and think of a way to defeat Bill before the weirdness spreads too far. Understand, Dipper?” Ford explained as I nodded even though there was a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me not to go through with this, but I ignored it.  
“I got it Grunkle Ford….well I have an hour to spend time with you all, so what do you want to do?” I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my head, looking around.

“I got some cards we can play with for as long as you're here and we can talk the rest of the time.”

I smiled when Wendy walked over, holding a worn out deck of playing cards in her hands. I was quick to thank her as we all sat down and Wendy began to deal out the cards.

\-------- ** _TimeSkip_** \--------

“Ha! Full house! Pay up!”

“Uhh, Grunkle Stan…..we’re not playing poker.”

“Oh.”

I chuckled then realized how much time had gone by.  
“Oh no….”  
“What's wrong Dipper?”  
“I gotta go, it was nice to see you all again!”  
Before Mabel could get another word in, I handed my cards to Wendy, jumped to my feet, and ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.  
I truly hope Bill won't punish me for being late.

I was panting by the time I reached the bedroom, opening the door to see Bill standing there, arms crossed, eyes holding a red tint to them as he glared down at me.  
“You're late, pet.”  
I gulped and entered the room, closing the door behind me. I got on my knees, trying to look submissive in the best way I could.  
“I-I'm sorry master….I didn't realize how much time passed and--”  
Bill put a hand up to silence me as he sat on the bed and summoned his cane and used it to tilt my head up so I was looking him in the eye.  
“I'm not going to punish you~”  
“Really? Thank you master.”  
“Your welcome, now come here…it was very boring without having you here.”  
I smiled as he patted his lap and I climbed up onto it, humming when I felt him caress my cheek, running his thumb in circles as I leaned into his touch.  
I hate to say this, but I missed this, even if it was just an hour.  
“I hope those meatsacks didn't do anything to turn you against me.”  
“Of...Of course not….i’d never betray you, master….”  
I kept my eyes to the floor, he probably knew I was lying.  
“Oh! Speaking of my friends and family, I heard that your henchmaniacs cut off someone's leg and they believe you ordered them to do it. That's not true, is it?”  
I looked up at him, waiting for an answer as he pet my head.  
“Of course not, pet. You can trust me...I would never break a deal unless it's for a good reason.”  
“Right….everyone was just so--”  
“Don't listen to them, Pinetree. They'll say anything to take you away from me.”  
“No, that can't be, they just want what's best for me…”  
Bill pushed me away and narrowed his eyes, his voice turning serious.  
“Pet, do you seem to forget all the times they've lied to you, used you, betrayed your trust.”  
I was silent.  
“You can't trust them, Sapling.”  
“Who can I trust then?”  
“You can trust me, I've never lied to you, have I?”  
I shook my head. Bill does have a point about everything that's happened in both the past and the present.

“Okay….Okay, I'll do it.”

“Do what, Sapling?”

“I'll trust you, Bill.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Bill’s POV:**

I smirked at his words and laughed mentally as I hugged him close to me and nuzzled into his hair.  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Sapling!”  
“You've shown me that I can trust you Bill, so I can understand your joy.”  
He chuckled and nuzzled back, yawning as he got himself comfortable on my lap and started to doze off.  
“Sleep Sapling,tomorrow is a big day~”  
“Mmm...what do you mean?”  
“Oh, you'll see very soon, just rest for now.”  
I used a bit of magic to help lull him into a deep sleep as I ran my hands through his hair the whole time.

\--------( ** _TimeSkip--Next Day_** )----------

Hahahahaha! Today is the day I rule over this town with my qu--um, I mean, my pet by my side.  
I looked down and saw my pet fast asleep in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair, getting out the knots before I gently shook him awake.

“Mmm….what time is it?”

“Time doesn't exist anymore, but it would be sometime in the morning.”

“Good morning then.”

I chuckled and kissed the birthmark on his forehead and said,”good morning, pet. I'm going to have something I'll be doing with ShootingStar and Sixer today so you'll be in the throne room with the others and you'll be watched by one of my henchmaniacs.”  
He nodded and I smiled.  
“Promise you won't cause any trouble for me?”  
“I promise.”  
“That's my good boy.”  
I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and snapped my fingers, changing him into some new clothes.

I climbed out of bed and held out my hand for Pinetree who took it and followed me out of the bedroom, squeezing my hand tightly, as if he didn't want me to leave. Isn't that just precious~?  
We arrived at the throne room and I fixed my clothes and straightened out my bow tie, putting on my signature grin, I entered the room, all eyes staring at me as Pinetree and I walked through the crowd.  
I released his hand but Pinetree was still squeezing my hand and I chuckled,”let go Sapling, you can't stay glued by my side, even though I wish you could~”  
He seemed to realize this and was quick to let go, his eyes gazing downward as a slight blush made its way onto his face as I pet his head and walked over to ShootingStar and Sixer.

“Your time is up, you better have what I want…”

My eyes narrowed, a red tint appearing in the gold of my eyes as I watched Ford put an arm out as if that would protect her from me. Ha! Stupid meatsacks!  
“Yes, I have the formula...you had better put up your end of the bargain!”  
“Of course Sixer, have I ever lied to you?”  
He growled and I smirked before gesturing for Pinetree to come over, in which he was quick to obey, walking over to my side.  
“I'll be back in a second and when I return--”  
I yanked him over so his body was pressed up to mine and whispered in his ear.  
“We’re gonna have some fun~”  
I squeezed his ass hard and kissed the slightly faded bite mark on his shoulder, smirking when I heard him mewl as tug at my coat.  
I hesitantly pulled away when I heard someone tapping their foot in annoyance.

“Alright, Alright, hold your horses, can't I say bye to my pet? See you soon, Pineslut~”

I waved to Pinetree who gave a slight wave back before the three of us disappeared with a snap of my fingers.

**Mabel’s POV:**

I grimaced at the sight of Bill kissing my brother's neck and groping him--even worse was that Dipper had actually moaned like he was enjoying it!  
We had teleported to the border of Gravity Falls, my arms crossed the entire time as I held an angry look, continuing to burn a hole in the back of that stupid head of his.  
“Now now ShootingStar, it's rude to call someone stupid, especially your new ruler…”  
“Stay out of my mind you annoying dream demon and let's just get this over with so I can see my brother again.”  
And escape from that castle.  
“Sure thing ShootingStar...Fordsy if you'd be a dear~”  
I heard Grunkle Ford grumble something under his breath and crouch down picking up a stick and drawing something that looked like a diagram of the town.

“Okay, the barrier has three essential support beams that keep it from falling, all you need to do is destroy them.”

“And where exactly are these support beams located?”

“One is right here.”

Grunkle Ford stood and walked about three feet before putting his hand on a tree with a knothole near the bottom where the roots appeared to have been lifted up by something, if it wasn't for the shrubbery in front of it, you wouldn't have even noticed.  
I saw an unnaturally wide grin spread onto Bill’s face as he used his magic to burn the bushes as he pushed Grunkle Ford to the side and literally yanked the tree from its roots with his magic and tossed it to the side, where the tree was once standing was a giant stone with glowing markings cut into the surface.

I heard a chuckle from Bill as he took a few steps closer, his grin growing--if that was even physically possible, sharpened teeth glistening as his pupils dilated. I could feel an uneasiness start to rush through my body as he put a hand on the massive stone, a crack forming at the bottom before it began to spider up to the top before crumbling into pieces which were then ignited in blue flames, burning whatever was left to ashes.  
Bill’s laughter grew louder as he threw his head back and cackled like a madman, a hole appearing in the barrier as it gradually grew larger and larger until it was gone.  
The one thing keeping the world safe from this chaos was gone.

A rush of air hit us once the barrier was down but suddenly I felt a slight ache in my body as I groaned in pain, feeling myself literally grow, thankfully it lasted for a few seconds before they went away.  
I sighed in relief then looked to Bill who had stopped laughing only to stare up at the sky as the tear grew bigger with every second that passed,  
“Finally….hehehe, this world will be all mine~”  
“U-Uh, Bill…”  
“What is it ShootingStar?”  
I jumped when he suddenly snapped his head back to look at me, it was almost like something out of a horror movie--if his head rotated 360 degrees that would've made it even more terrifying.  
“What happened to me?”  
“Time is catching up with itself, meaning it's been six years for all the humans that are living in this god forsaken town.”  
“WHAT!? That means Dipper and I are--”  
“19, meaning I can have even more fun with my pet~”  
I glared at him and before I could get a word in, he snapped his fingers and we were back in the fearamid that appeared to have grown larger, just as the giant tear in the sky had.

I looked around and saw everyone had become relatively older in appearance and everyone was talking amongst themselves about what had happened. However, there was one person I had yet to see…Dipper, where was he? Of all people he should've been here to welcome us back.

“Oh Pinetree, your master is back~”

I glanced at Bill as he called out into the crowd, his voice loud enough to be heard over the mumbling of hundreds of people.  
The crowd began to quiet down as I heard the sounds of soft gasps and a few people talking amongst themselves.  
The group of people finally parted to reveal my brother but his appearance was enough to make my eyes go wide. He was much taller than me, probably by a foot or two, his hair had grown down to his shoulders, and his body type wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected him to look more masculine but he had the curves and figure of a female, if it wasn't for his voice, you'd probably mistake him for a girl from behind.

“Welcome back master.”

Bill purred and looked him up and down, making me narrow my eyes at him.   
“My my Pinetree, you really grew into a cutie….but, our fun will have to wait until later, I have business to attend to,” Bill explained, petting his head as he walked out of the room, leaving us alone, meaning it's time for our plan to run its course.  
I reached into my sweater and pulled out the size changing crystal strapped to a flashlight and punched a giant hole in the wall. I had taken it from Dipper when he hugged me after making that stupid deal.

“Okay everyone! Let's go before Bill comes back!”

Everyone was quick to run out of the castle as I told them to land in the trees and go hide places where they couldn't be found until this whole thing was over.  
Once everyone was out, it was mine and Dipper’s turn but something was wrong.  
“Come on Dipper, we can't stay here…”  
“Ye-yeah, i’m coming.”  
He was hesitating, glancing back as if he was thinking about staying. Dipper wouldn't want to stay, especially all the torture he was put through.

**Dipper’s POV:**

Everyone was running for their lives but me, I was having second thoughts about going with everyone, that nagging voice in my head yelling at me.

_Please, we can't leave...master will be angry!_

 

 

 

Let's just be a good boy and do as we’re told.

 

 

 

_Maybe master will reward us for not running away._

 

 

 

 

Maybe...I do enjoy them--wait, but what about Mabel, she'd be so heartbroken if I left her. My feet began to move closer to the hole in the wall as I stared down at the ground below, that voice shouting at me once again.

_No! Don't this! I don't want to be punished again!_

I won't go through that torture anymore if he can't get to me. Mabel grabbed my hand and asked if I was alright and I smiled back and nodded, squeezing her hand tightly as we jumped, the wind rushing past us as we hit the trees and fell to the ground below with a few scratches here and there but nothing to bad.  
Just as I was about to stand, a burning sensation spread across my back and I doubled over in pain   
“Dipper! What's wrong?!”  
“It...hurts…”  
She looked at my back and gasped, I guess this what the mark Bill put on me did, hopefully it would fade, but it was aching so bad, I could barely keep conscious as my vision began to blur, the last thing I saw was the Fearamid gradually getting further and further away.

_You should've listened to me when you had the chance…._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Bill’s POV:**

I was in my study and I had called Strange in to discuss the plans of our next course of action.  
“Okay, with the barrier down we have access to every part of the globe...I say if he send a flock of eyebats here, east, toward the smaller states first and a group of monsters here, south east, we’ll be able to take over the east coast in the span of a week, without losing too many monster, what do you think?”  
“It's a good plan but I think you should--”  
I tensed up, having sensed the mark I put on Pinetree get set off. There's only one way that mark would've been activated.  
“Wait here, Strange….” I growled, standing and storming out of the room, my eyes blood red as I threw open the doors to find no one but my henchmaniacs talking amongst each other.

“Where is he?”

I tried to speak in a calm voice as I slowly walked over to them, my clothing slowly going from yellow to red.  
“H-he?”  
I snarled, shooting a ball of fire into a wall, causing them to yelp and huddle close to each other--all of them trembling when they saw how angry I was.  
“Pinetree!! Where. Is. My. Pet.”  
“We-We don't know….all the humans must've escape including Pinetree.”  
The humans did what!? If it wasn't against the deal I'd tear them all apart.   
I was now beyond mad, I was furious, the red coloring of my clothes melting into black as my henchmaniacs were quick to run out of the room.

“ ** _PiNEtrEe!!!_** ”

I let out a cry so loud it shook the very earth itself. Blue flames engulfed the room, burning anything that wasn't resistant.  
Walking toward the wall I stared out of the gaping hole in the side of my fearamid and glared at the town, when I get my pet back, this place will be nothing but ash.

“U-Uh, sir…”

“What do you want?” I growled, turning my head to see my henchmaniacs had returned after the ground had stopped shaking and the flames had calmed down enough.  
“Would you like for us to go bring your pet back?”  
“No..”  
“Huh?”  
“I said no, I want to see how long until he realizes that he's nothing without me.”  
I chuckled, my dark color melting back to its original gold shade, even though my eyes remained red.  
I walked out of the room, leaving the group of monsters confused. They'd figure it out eventually, for now I have a world to conquer.

**Dipper’s POV:**

I sat in a clearing filled with a few wild flowers here and there--they were mostly blue and purple, surrounded by dozens of Pine trees. In front of me was a clone of myself, but they were wearing slutty clothing and had bite marks and scratches all over their body, his eyes dull and lifeless, and his hair was longer than my own and appeared darker and dirtier as he stared at me and I stared back.

There was an uneasy silence between us before he broke it--to my relief, by letting out a sigh.  
“Why didn't you listen to me?”  
“Because I didn't want to stay in a place where I'm forced to be a sex slave.”  
He chuckled and shook his head.  
“Both you and I know that's a lie…”  
I fell silent.  
He smirked.  
“You enjoyed every touch and stroke our master gave us.”  
“That's a lie.”  
“Is it? Then why did you allow him to do it?”  
“He would pin me down! I had no choice!”  
“Another lie, Mason….”  
I felt chills when he called me by my real name.  
“Don't call me that…”  
He chuckled and stood on his hands and knees, crawling over to me. I wanted to move away but I was frozen in place.  
“Shh, our master is calling for us...I'm sure you can hear him~”  
He put a finger to his lips to silence me.  
I heard the faint cry of someone calling me Pinetree in the distance.  
I nodded and his smirk grew.  
“Hehe, good...he's upset that we left home.”  
“That's not my home!”  
I snapped at him, my eyes narrowed as i glared daggers at him and he giggled, climbing onto my lap and wrapping both his arms and legs around me, our foreheads pressed together as he looked down at me with half lidded eyes, his hands running through my hair, twirling a strand around his finger.

“Our home is with our master, we live to please him and nothing more~”  
He closed his eyes when they were open again they turned gold with black slits, startling me as i tried to turn my head away but he held my head and forced me to look him in the eye, a Cheshire Cat grin spreading over his face, revealing sharpened teeth as the scenery around us began to darken, bright colors now replaced with reds and blacks.   
The trees around us lost their pine needles, the grass turned brown, all the flowers wilted, and thousands of golden eyes opened, seeming to stare into my very being.

I heard cackling echoing through the darkness, mimicking the laugh of the clone holding me down.  
“Our body is for his use and only his alone--oh! Hehe, seems our time is up for now, but you can't hide from the truth forever Mason~” he purred, his hands running down my back before digging deep into the scar on my back making me cry out, blood trickling down my back and staining the back of my shirt.  
The laughing continued to echo in the background as the world faded away, the last thing I saw, being those horrible eyes staring at me.

The pain was enough to shock me awake as I woke up in bed--wait, bed? I looked around and automatically recognized where I was. I was in the mystery shack in my own bed and...and it is just as uncomfortable as I remember. It's nothing compared to the one I would sleep on with Bill.  
I was quick to shove that thought out of my head as I threw the covers off me and stood up, climbed out of bed and began to head downstairs where I heard voices of people talking amongst each other.  
It was Ford, Mabel, Stan and the rest of the members from the Cipher Wheel. The others--except for my family, talked amongst themselves, some giving me hateful and disgusted looks that made me feel uneasy as I shifted a bit and kept my eyes to floor, occasionally glancing up as I gave a nervous smile.  
“Uhh, hi…”  
Mabel jumped up to hug me as I stumbled a bit, my back still aching from the mark, but not as bad as before, it'll probably hurt worse the closer we are to the Fearamid. Hopefully we wouldn't be getting too close anytime soon.

“Dipper! I'm so glad you're awake, you had me worried!” She cried, hugging me so tight it was becoming hard to breathe.  
I gasped for air when she finally let go, a bright smile on her face that I really missed while I was trapped.  
“Worried you? What happened after we left the fearamid?”  
“You don't remember?”  
I shook my head. I had blacked out after the mark started burning me to my very core.  
“All I remember is feeling that excruciating pain in my back then passing out,” I explained, everything after that was black--well, except for that weird dream, I think I'll keep that to myself for awhile.  
“Well allow me to fill you in on what happened. After you passed out, Bill shouted out Pinetree at the top of his lungs and the the ground and everything started shaking! It was crazy! Bill was really upset I guess, but we eventually grouped up with everyone and came back to the shack.”

So that's what happened when I passed, now I'm kinda glad I wasn't awake to hear Bill’s rage.   
“Well, did he send any monsters after you all?”  
“Actually...no, it was pretty unlike him.”  
“Knowing Bill, he's probably planning something.”  
If Bill was so angry, why didn't he order his eyebats or one of those creatures he calls “friends” to come drag me back? We were literally at our most vulnerable so I wonder why he didn't use the opportunity.  
I thought over it for a good minute before leaving it be, I could come back to it again later, right now it isn't important, what is important is that we figure how to defeat Bill before his weirdness spreads to the entire world.

_Do you truly want to do that?_

I tensed up at the familiar voice in my head--the one from my dream. Why the hell was I starting to hear voices!? It's not like I've lost my mind yet.  
Of course I wanted to do this, it's time for payback after all the hell he put me through.  
“So, how's the planning coming along?” I asked, deciding to ignore the voice for the time being.

Ford was the first to answer. “I have a plan, if it goes right, we can distract Bill long enough to get inside and use the wheel against him.  
“Why can't we use it here and just be done with it?”  
“Because, Stanley, even this has its limits, we’d have to be in range in order for it to work properly. If we were too far, it could possibly have disastrous results.”  
That part worried me a bit.

“What would happen if we used it now?” I asked, wanting to truly know what would happen if we ever used it outside of range.

“Hmm...most likely it would backfire and start pulling us into it like a black hole, tearing our very being apart until there's nothing left.”

I heard soft gasps from the others as they mumbled things under their breath, wondering if this plan was truly worth it.  
“But that is a 20 percent chance….the remainder is that we'd just get blasted back by the energy,” Ford explained, showing the math he had done on a notepad that no one really paid any attention to.  
“Well that makes me feel a little better, so how far along are you?” I asked, approaching the group and taking a look at the diagram they had laid out across the kitchen table.

“We need to figure where and when to break in.”

“I can help with that, I wandered the halls of that place a few times when I was with Bill,” I stated, grabbing a pencil and drawing what I remember of the fearamid layout.  
“On the very bottom layer is a torture room ands room for Bill's other pet which I have yet to see and hope I don't get to. The second is the main level with the throne room. Third has the bedroom and library. I'm not so sure what's on the fifth and fourth levels so those remain unknown,” I said, moving back to show off the drawing, which didn't look half bad if you ask me.

“Thank you Dipper, with this we can figure out how to sneak in,” Ford said, patting my back, causing me to wince and almost fall over.  
“Dipper, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, it's just--”

Shh, keep the mark a secret for now~

I don't know why I was listening to this mysterious voice. “It's just that I hurt my back when I jumped out of the fearamid yesterday, it still hurts a bit,” I said, reassuring them that I was fine. Mabel is the only one who knows why my back is hurting.  
“Oh, I can check to see if it's--”  
“No, I'm fine...it's just a bruise, it'll fade soon.”  
I have a fake smile. Ford eventually gave up with trying to see if I was okay and I gave a sigh of relief. As much as I hate lying to them, but I didn't want them to worry.  
I glanced at Mabel and saw her face scrunch up in confusion as if to ask,”why didn't you tell him.” I truly don't know why myself, maybe it was because that voice told me to do it? Actually I don't even know why I bother listening to it. All it keeps spitting out is nonsense about how I should go back to Bill which I don't plan on doing anytime today, tomorrow, next week, or ever.  
“Ahem, okay….back to the plan. Thanks to Dipper and this map we can plan our attack accordingly,” Ford said, drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand as he slammed a hand onto the table that held the paper, startling me for a second along with the other who visibly flinched at the loud noise.  
“Here's the new plan everyone! Dipper will be here and lure out Cipher’s--”  
“Hold the fuck on! Why me!?”  
I glared at him. He better have a good explanation on why I have to be bait.  
“Dipper, you're the only one here who would be able to lure out Bill’s henchman without causing too much of a scene.”  
“But any of you could do that! After all that I've been through, I should be the last person to go near that hell hole again!”   
I snarled at him and I heard someone sigh--it was Robbie. “Just do it you loser, after all it seemed like you enjoyed being that creatures sex toy,” he said, a few others agreeing with him.  
I stomped my foot against the ground, my face starting to turn red in anger. “You shut the fuck up Robbie!” I snarled, jabbing my finger into his chest which he slapped away and returned my glare with one of his own.  
“Why should? We all know it's true. Don't tell us that you didn't look like you were enjoying everything he did to you.”  
I went silent.  
My face turned a light shade of pink and I shifted my eyes to the floor.  
“Th-That's not true….it can't be true…” I muttered, not wanting to believe it, flinching when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist then heard a very familiar voice whisper in my ear.

“ _Hehehe, you can't hide from the truth, Pet~_ ”

A shiver ran down my spine and I looked around frantically seeing no one but I could hear his voice all to clearly and felt his arms around me.   
“No! Shut up! I won't believe it!” I shouted to no one, shutting my eyes tightly, not realizing that I had startled the others causing them to back away. When I opened my eyes again I saw Stan and Mabel looking at me with worried looks on their faces, Ford had a brow raised and looked at me suspiciously and the others had expression that I couldn’t tell what emotion they were showing--disgust? Worry? Fear? I didn't know.  
The thought of them all staring at me filled me with fear as Mabel took a step toward me, extending an arm to reach out and touch me.  
“Dipper….are you--”  
“Don't touch me!”  
I snapped at her, slapping her hand away as I pushed her to the side as I ran upstairs and into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it. Leaning up against the door, I panted heavily before sliding down to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest as I mumbled incoherent words to myself to calm my heart that seemed to be beating a mile per second.  
Sighing, I rested my head on my knees trying to block out the voices in my head that tried to encourage me to return back to my master, to leave this place and go back to Bill, but I refuse to listen, I won't go back to that hell, never again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**(Mabel’s POV)**

I stumbled a bit—bumping into Grunkle Stan who caught me just encase I fell, as my brother shoved me to the side and ran upstairs.   
“Heh, I knew it.”  
I narrowed my eyes at Robbie who scoffed and smirked, looking very proud of himself for what he’s done. I held back the strongest urge to beat that shit eating grin off his pimple covered face; thankfully, Wendy had me covered and smacked him so hard across the face that the sound could be heard throughout the entire bottom floor of the Shack.

“Ow! What was that for!?” He snapped, holding his now reddened cheek and went to glare at Wendy who stood in front of him with her arms crossed, her own glare managing to scare him enough to take a step back just for his own safety. “You fucking deserved it! After all the things that Dipper had gone through over those couple of days you think NOW is the time to mock him over things he had no control over!”  
“B-But….”  
“Don’t you “B-But” me, when Dipper gets back here, you better apologize or god so help me you won’t be getting away with just a slap to the face!” She snarled, raising her hand that was now balled into a fist to get her point across as Robbie nodded and quickly made his way as far from the redhead as possible, making me snicker under my breath. At least he got what was coming to him, now I gotta go check up on Dipper, he looked like he was about to have some sort of mental breakdown before he left.

I didn’t bother to announce my leave since the others were to busy either worrying about what just happened or working on how to end Weirdmaggedon before it spread too far.  
Making my way upstairs, I stopped in front of our bedroom door, testing the knob to see if it was open and just as I thought, it was locked. I knocked on the door, moving closer to hear any sound coming from the other side. “Dipper, bro, are you okay?” I asked, sadness and worry laced in my voice as I awaited his response. It was a good minute before he replied to me.  
“Wh-What do you want Mabel?” He mumbled. His voice was so soft I could barely make out what he was saying.   
“I want to see if you’re okay, you didn’t look so hot after that argument with Robbie.”  
I heard a soft ‘thump’ come from the other side of the door and heard a creak. He must’ve been leaning up against it from the other side. He was silent for longer than usual, probably thinking over what to say next.  
“That’s because it’s true, Mabel. Everyone thinks so, didn’t you see the looks they gave me after I hesitated to answer. Even you probably doubt my loyalty…”  
“That’s not true, I—“  
“YES IT IS!”  
I jumped when he suddenly raised his voice, but he didn’t sound angry, it was like he was afraid.  
“It is true Mabel, everything Robbie said was true. I could’ve fought back, did something...anything!   
To stop him but I just let him do it and I enjoyed it! Even now I can’t help but imagine what it would be like if I went back….”  
His voice grew soft near the end. I put a hand on the door and sighed, if it wasn’t for the lock I would hug him. I can’t understand why he’s doubting himself but I can still be there to comfort him through it.  
“You had no choice, Dipper. Bill was torturing you, I’m sure if you didn’t obey his orders, something bad would happen, right?”  
I took his silence for a yes and continued.  
“If that’s the case, it doesn’t matter. You’re still the same Dipper we know and love and if you otherwise, I won’t believe you. Now, open the door so I can hug you, ya big idiot.”  
I smiled when I heard him chuckle from the other side then the sound of the door unlocking. I took a step back as the door swung open. Dipper’s eyes looked a little red—had he been crying? I simply paid it no mind and pulled him into a tight bear hug, resting my head on his shoulder seeing how my Little Dipper was now a Big Dipper.  
He hugged me back, his cheek rest on top of my head, his hands clutching the fabric of my sweater as if I would disappear at that very moment.  
“If I ever do something that may cause you to doubt me, please...please, forgive me….” he muttered, sounding desperate.  
I pulled back and looked at him with a raised brow. “What do you mean?” I asked, looking up at him. He just shook his head and let me go,”nevermind, let’s go downstairs and see how everyone is doing,” he said, fiddling with his hat as he walked downstairs, leaving me to question his words.

I followed after him as we headed back into the kitchen. A couple people—Stan and Ford, noticed us come back while the others appeared to be missing. Where did everyone go?  
“Welcome back, we had just gone over our next course of action and I sent the others on a mission to go track the monsters to see if they have a specific pattern they go when they wander the town.”  
“I see, are you gonna send us out too?”  
Ford lifted up a map of the town he had drawn and pointed to a specific area near the forest that surrounded the shack. “You two are to stay in this area seeing how you and Dipper seem to know the forest the best, just be careful and stay hidden at all cost, especially with Bill most likely sending out his henchmen to find his pet—“  
The room suddenly grew awkwardly silent at the word ‘pet’ as I glanced at Dipper who seemed to stiffen, his fingers twitching every now and again. I swear the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.   
“Um...Ford, can you—“  
“Oh….Oh! Right, I’m sorry…”  
Stanford quickly apologized and Dipper cast his eyes down. I reached out a hand to put on his back to comfort him, but the second I went to touch him he swatted my hand away and took a deep breath and sighed,”it’s fine….let’s...let’s just go already to get this over with…” He turned on his heel and headed toward the door. Stan, Ford, and I all looked at each other with either a worried or suspicious—I’m sure you can guess who was the suspicious one. I jogged to catch up with him and waved to the others.

“We’ll be back soon, if we aren’t back in about half an hour, please send a search party or something,” I called, hearing the door creak open and saw Dipper heading toward the forest. I followed him seeing how he spent the most time out here compared to me.  
“So bro bro, where should—“  
“Shh, hide, something is coming.”  
I yelped when Dipper pulled me behind a tree and he peeked out then quickly jerked back, going completely still as I felt the ground tremble beneath me as if an earthquake was happening, but instead it was a giant creature that had the head of a lion, the body of a bear, the tail of a snake and the wings of a dragon. It’s size towered hundreds of feet over us.

“Come our little mortals, I can smell you~”

When the creature spoke I could swear my heart skipped a beat as I glanced at Dipper who slowly crouched down, keeping his eyes on the monstrous creature as he picked up a small stone, about the size of a golf ball and threw it into a couple bushes. Thankfully, the sound was enough to catch the monsters attention and lure him away from the spot we were hiding.  
“Quick Mabel, I know a place where we can hide until the coast is clear,” Dipper whispered, grabbing my hand and dragging me deeper into the forest. I had no choice to follow him as we weaves through trees and jumped over a couple fallen trees until we came to a cliff. I looked up at the large wall of rock and saw a ledge not too far up, probably like 20 or 10 feet off the ground.  
“Come on, but be careful, some of the rocks may be a little unstable,” Dipper said as he began to climb. I was really curious as to where he was taking me. Was there someone he knew that lived up here? That would be really weird, but we are in Gravity Falls so anything can be possible.  
I was exhausted by the time we reached the top. I hunched over and huffed, trying to catch my breath while Dipper seemed to treat it like it was nothing—had he come up here before? When I finally caught my breath, I stood up straight as saw the entrance to a dark damp cave.

“Uh….Dipper, are you sure this place is safe?” I asked nervously as I looked around, gazing up at the stalactites that hung from the ceiling, droplets of water running down them and onto a puddle on the ground. Dipper didn’t respond to my questions, he simply walked past me and knocked on the wall, creating a sound that echoed deep into the cave. We waited one—two, seconds before a low growl could be heard that grew in volume thanks to the echo. I instinctively clung to Dipper’s arm while he grinned and walked inside, while I let go a stayed behind, watching as he walked further inside until I could no longer see him do to the darkness.  
It was quiet….too quiet. I hope he’s okay and nothing bad happened to him, maybe I should go inside to check to see if anything was wrong, but what if he got injured or even worse!? i can’t risk getting hurt either, maybe I could climb down and get help from the others. Yeah! That’s perfect!  
My thoughts were interrupted by an ground shaking screech that echoed out of the cave making me panic and go running in. “Dipper! Dipper!? Are you okay!? Did something happen!? Are you—huh?” I paused mid-sentence when I saw him laughing with a multi-headed bear by his side who hugged him tightly. Dipper returned the gesture with a bright grin on his face.

“Hairless cub, it’s so good to see you after so long,” the bear spoke, releasing my brother who looked up at him and nodded. “I agree Multibear, I’m glad to see that you’re alright, especially with with that chaos going on outside,” Dipper stated, moving to sit on a rock then glanced over at me and smiled, gesturing for me to come over. I was hesitant but walked over to him, keeping my eyes on the massive creature that was sitting in front of us. “Mabel, this is Multibear, he helped through my troubles when you all made fun of me for not acting like a man….” his voice turned cold near the end making me feel uneasy as I opened my mouth to speak,”Dipper, listen, we didn’t—“ I was cut off by him raising a hand to silence me. “That’s in the past, let’s not talk about it...Multibear, this is my twin sister Mabel,” Dipper said while I looked at the creature that went by the name, Multibear and gave a nervous smile, awkwardly waving to the other.  
“Hello female cub, anyone who is a friend of this lad who spared my life is a friend of mine...so, what can I do for you child?” Multibear said with a smile on one of his….eight(?) heads I believe, before turning his attention to Dipper. “We were wondering if we could stay here for awhile, there’s a monster roaming the forest and we can’t really get home until it leaves,” Dipper said, awaiting the others answer. “Of course you can stay, now, would you care for something to drink or maybe some music?” The large bear said, standing and heading over to a small stream of water that was trickle out from between a few rocks.   
“No thanks, how bout you Mabes?”  
“I’m good, thank though.”  
I walked over to a fairly large stone with a flat top and sat on it, sighing as I put my elbow on my leg then rested my head in the palm of my hand. I told Grunkle Stan and Ford that we would be back by now, they’ll be worried if we don’t get back soon.

It felt like minutes, maybe hours had passed of us waiting. Multibear was already asleep and I was starting to nod off, my head falling forward only to snap upright again when I saw Dipper stand up and head over to the entrance of the cave.  
I silently followed after him, staying a few feet behind as I stopped when he came to a halt and sat on the ground, his legs crossed. I wasn’t sure what he was doing but I could see that scar glow dimly on his back and then watched as his body visibly tensed up before relaxing again. I felt so bad for him. There must’ve been some kind of spell put into that mark that made him feel pain the closer we got to the fearmid.  
I was pulled away from my thoughts when I could hear Dipper mumbling to himself, I couldn’t hear what he was saying all that well so I decided to move a bit closer, accidentally kicking a rock and wincing at the sound it made, seeing Dipper tense up.  
I flinched when he turned his head to look back at me—had he known that I was here the whole time? I gave a nervous laugh and casually walked over to him, his eyes seeming to follow my every movement, up until I sat next to him. That’s when he turned his attention back to the landscape. This cave was up high enough to the point where you could see over the treetops and the town, then above it all was the Fearmid and the rift that was gradually getting bigger and bigger as time went by, hundreds of demons spilled from it, unleashing unholy horrors onto the world and it’s all my fault.  
I sighed and hung my head, occasionally glancing at Dipper who seemed to be staring off into space, all in a world of his own.

“Mabel….what would you do, if I went back to Bill….”

I was startled by his question. “What? Why would you say something like that?” I asked, sitting up looking dumbfounded. “Just….just answer the question, please…” he mumbled, continuing to stare off into space, but something in my mind told me he wasn’t just zoning out. I followed his gaze and I could’ve sworn my heart skipped a beat. He was actually serious about this….why of all things would he be thinking of going back to Bill!?  
“Well, I would get the others and we would bring you back, you’re important to us Dipper and if something ever happened we wouldn’t know what to do,” I stated, trying to find the right words to answer his question.   
A soft smile appeared on his face and he scoffed, then let out a sigh.  
“Important...huh? You mean important, because without me, you wouldn’t be able to use the wheel to stop Bill?”  
He turned his head to look at me, a solemn look in his eyes that tugged at my heartstrings as I bit my bottom lip, quickly taking back what I had said.  
“No! No! I didn’t—“  
“I know what you meant Mabel, I was just pulling your leg.”  
He lightly punched my arm and I gave another awkward laugh, rubbing the area where he punched me. “Hehe, right….but, um...if you do I’ll be there to bring you right back,” I said, putting on my biggest, happiest, grin that I could muster.  
He chuckled. “Thanks Mabel….I think that beast should be gone by now so we should start heading back to the shack, the others must be worried,” he said, getting to his feet and saying his goodbyes to Multibear as we began to climb down the cliff.  
I was so relieved to touch the ground again as Dipper tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to come one before that horrible creature comes back. We ran back to the shack as quick as possible, throwing caution to the wind and hoping to God that, that horrid creature doesn’t find us.

By the time we reach the Shack, we’re both panting and practically out of breath, as I’m hunched over and my brother it patting me on the back trying to help me calm my breathing.  
“Let’s….Let’s get inside...maybe they won’t notice..” I said between pants, giving a raspy laugh, finally giving one last huff of breath before I found myself able to stand upright again and breath normally as I headed toward the front door and find it still unlocked like usual and gestured for Dipper to follow as I opened the door up fully to be welcomed with a not-so-pretty sight.  
Grunkle Stan and Ford were at the door, arms crossed and angry looks etched into their faces as they glared at the both of us. I turned to Dipper who wasn’t really phased by it and tried to walk past the two old men only to be stopped by Ford who had extended his arm, stopping him dead in his tracks.

“Where were you two?! Do you not understand how worried we were...in Times like this it’s not okay to just suddenly disappear!” Stan shouted at the top of his lungs and I felt myself shrink underneath his gaze as he rambled on and on about why we should’ve been back sooner and asking us what took so long, thankfully Dipper spoke up before it got any worse.  
“We were spotted by one of Bill’s minions and we went to hide out in Ford’s underground bunker until the coast was clear….” he grumbled, pushing Ford’s arm to the side and walking past him. “Yeah, Dippy is telling the truth so I hope that’s okay,” I said, slowly shuffling around the two as I followed Dipper into the kitchen where everyone was gathered as they gathered around me and started bombarding me with hundreds beyond thousands of questions as I tried to calm everyone before realizing Dipper was nowhere to be seen—where was he? He didn’t leave, did he?

“Dipper wait!”

I heard Wendy’s voice then turned toward the only entrance and exit into the kitchen and saw my brother holding a water bottle and heading out of the room, most likely heading upstairs like usual. He stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes on Wendy who had dragged Robbie over who was grumbling and complaining to himself. “Robbie has something he wants to tell you….isn’t that right?” She hissed, elbowing the male in his side, eliciting a loud shout of “Ow!” From him.  
“I’m like...sorry or whatever for earlier…” Robbie grumbled, putting his hands in his pockets and shifting his eyes to the side, trying to avoid looking at other.

I looked at Dipper to see how he reacted and heard him scoff. “I know that apology isn’t genuine, but that’s like you Robbie but I guess I’ll accept it this one time,” he said, waving his hand in an “I don’t care” fashion as he left the room, the sound of footsteps heading upstairs was the last thing I heard as everyone went back to chatting amongst themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m not sure what the hell happened but it seems archive deleted all my chapters so I had to repost them.  
> Anyways, I’m back with the most updated chapter, sorry it took so long to finish but I hope y’all like it.

**Chapter 17**

** (Dipper’s POV) **

I walked upstairs, hearing the others chatting amongst themselves downstairs, probably talking about what to do with their new information. I would go back down and join them in a minute after I washed up and took a quick nap—I’m exhausted from all that running.  
I opened the bottle of water I had grabbed and drank half of it, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me then looking at my reflection and grimacing. I hadn’t realized I looked so awful.  
My hair had grown down to my shoulders and was all matted and tangled, I had dark circles under my eyes from the lack of sleep, that bite mark on my shoulder was very visible along with bruises on my neck and wrists from the shackles. I couldn’t help but trace a finger over the bite, shivering at the feeling—the wound had long since healed, but for some reason it was still sensitive.

_You miss him~_

A voice purred in my ear making me jump as I pulled my hand away and looked around for the source of the sound, startled by the voice as I looked into the mirror to see my reflection smirking at me. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to check if I was dreaming but no matter how many times I did my reflection still stared at me, his skin inhumanly pale—bruises, cuts, and bite marks littering whatever was visible.  
I then recognized him after looking into those lifeless eyes. It was the clone from my dream last night.

“I do not miss him, now just leave me alone,” I snarled, glaring at him as he scoffed and said in a sing-song voice,” _you really should get out of that habit of lying, mason, it doesn’t suit you~_ ”  
I growled, balling my hand into a fist, feeling tempted to smash the mirror with my bare hands.  
“I thought I told you not to call me that and I’m not lying! I don’t miss that sadistic bastard...after everything he’s done to me, I hate him just as much!” I shouted, slamming my hands down onto the counter.  
He laughed, running a hand through his darkened hair and smiled, baring shark-like-teeth. “ _You mean after he rewarded us with endless pleasure and praise. Loving us, even keeping us safe from those vile creatures you call your family...truly I don’t see why we bother to stay, they’ll only hurt us more as time goes on_ ,” my clone started with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, waving his hand in a “I don’t care” motion.  
“Shut up….They would never hurt me.”  
“ _You don’t know that Mason...remember what our master said, they’ve betrayed us…_ ”  
“No…”  
“ _Lied to us…_ ”  
“Stop it…”  
“ _And mocked us...do you truly believe they won’t do worse. Who knows maybe they’ll just leave us for dead if they even do manage to defeat our master~_ ”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
I snapped, raising my fist and having it collide with the mirror, watching the reflective surface crack beneath the force. My reflection distorted as he laughed at my anger, blood running down my knuckles and the pieces of glass that were falling from the mirror and into the sink.

I was panting, my eyes wide and pupils dilated from the sudden surge of adrenaline coursing through me at that very moment. My clone’s laughter faded not too soon after the pain started to come through making me yank my hand back and cry out in agony, a few shards of glass in my knuckles as it bled out.  
I was sure the others heard me cause I heard footsteps running up the stairs and someone pounding on the door followed by a worried voice.  
“Dipper! Are you okay!? We heard you yelling at someone then a scream! Did something happen?”  
It was Mabel—of course it was, she was always the first to come check on me.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I just….just, um...hit my hand on sink and bruised it a bit, don’t worry!” I called out to her, turning on the sink to rinse off my bloody hand then picked out the glass, wincing at each piece I pulled out and threw into the trash.  
“Okay...but if you need me, just call!” Mabel said as I heard her walk away from the door along with whoever she had come upstairs with.

I glanced up at the mirror once more, seeing fairly large chunks of glass missing and thought of a way I could make an excuse of what happened.  
I reached under the sink and grabbed some alcohol and poured it over the wound and bit my lip at the jolt of pain. I then got some bandages and wrapped them around the wound tightly as I put the stuff away.  
I tried to forget all that happened just a few minutes ago then turned my attention back to my hair, lifting a strand and mumbling to myself,”I should really cut this or put it up or something….Mabel should have some hair bands around here somewhere…”

I began to look around, moving a few things to the side and grinning when I found a black ponytail holder that I set on the side of the counter for the time being as I went to the tub to check if the water still worked. We may be in the apocalypse but there should be hot water.  
I reached in and turned the handle, grinning when the water actually turned on—Sweet! Now I can take a shower again! It seems the towels and washcloths were still how we left them, along with the soap and shampoo.   
I turned on the shower then made sure the door was locked so we wouldn’t have another Disco Gurl incident. I peeled my shirt off along with my pants, socks, and underwear. I had forgotten that I was still wearing the clothes Bill picked out for me and had panties on instead of boxers which made me blush for a minute before I tossed them onto the floor and grabbed my washcloth then climbed into the shower, sighing as the warm water hit me, it felt so good to relax like this for the time being.

Picking up the shampoo, I squirted some into my hand and started washing my hair, sighing happily when I began massaging my scalp, the suds falling to the shower floor was almost completely brown—I know Bill had washed my hair when we were in the fearamid but that was so long ago.  
I moved closer to the water and rinsed out my hair, shutting my eyes to avoid any soap getting in them. I threw my head back, then wiped any excess water from my face and slicking back my hair as I grabbed the washcloth and put a bit of soap on it and began to clean myself.  
Humming a soft tune to myself, I made sure to thoroughly wash up but I came to an abrupt halt when I whimpered after running the cloth over my nipples that had hardened after the warm water had hit them the second I stepped into the shower.

The sound I made caused me to flush red. I know my body is a little “sensitive” when it comes to touch but I didn’t think it would be enough to cause me to become aroused.  
I turned a light shade of pink when my cock grew hard. I set my washcloth to the side and grabbed my cock, stroking it fast making me moan and throw my head back. I couldn’t believe I was doing this, I’m so glad no one can see me right now.

I hissed when I pressed my thumb down on the tip swiping my thumb over it, sending a pleasing shiver throughout my body. My other hand came down to roll my balls in the palm of my hand, a pleasurable shiver racking my body. “Haa...Bill, please….” I moaned, imagining he was there in place of my hands as I started thrusting my hips, opening my eyes a bit and seeing him on his knees, his tongue licking up my cock before sucking it into his mouth, just the thought of that was enough to get me close. The heat of the water helped me get to my orgasm faster than normal as I shut my eyes tight and shakily jerked my hips as I came, panting slightly as I rode through the aftermath.  
I can’t believe I just masturbated to the thought of Bill! Of all people I could think of, it just had to be him!

I huffed and tried my hardest to forget as I finished cleaning up and turned off the water, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapping it around my waist and grabbing another one to dry off my hair. Crouching down, I picked up my clothes and unlocked the door, giving a side glance to the broken mirror before heading to the bedroom, throwing on a pair of boxers and laying down face first with a groan.  
My head was buried into the pillow as I rolled onto my side, facing the wall as I closed my eyes, ignoring the fact that my hair was still wet and going to sleep.

  
“Aww what’s wrong Mason, still upset about what I said~” my clone giggled as I found myself back in what I believe to be my Mindscape. My clone sat across from me, his legs crossed and his head resting on the palm of his hand as he gazed at me through half lidded eyes—his once dull brown eyes now glowed a vibrant neon blue that caught my attention right away but I chose to ignore it, along with his teasing statement.  
“I thought I told you to leave me alone….” I grumbled, plucking a flower from the grass and beginning to pluck each petal one by one, keeping direct eye contact with him. “Really? Well I can’t do that Mason...y’see I am a part of your mind~ that itty bitty part of you that keeps questioning on if you should go back to Bill...and I believe you should go—I mean, decent food, pampering, endless pleasure, what more could you ask for?” He chimed, sitting up and opening his arms with a happy grin on his face.

“Your subconscious makes a very good point, Pinetree.”

I jumped when I heard that all too familiar voice. Looking over my shoulder, I saw none other than Bill-fucking-Cipher standing behind me, his hands behind his back and that same shit-eating grin on his face.  
I scrambled to my feet and moved as far away from him as possible—which resorted in me bumping into my clone who was quick to run over to Bill and hug him. The sight disgusted me and made me feel a bit of jealousy and Bill could tell by the way he looked up at me—those gold eyes staring into my very being making me take another cautious step back until I felt my back hit a tree.

He chuckled and pet the clone of me. “Don’t worry yourself, Pinetree...I’m not here to take over your mind or drag you back kicking and screaming...even though that would be quite the sight,” He explained with a lazy wave of his hand. “Then why are you here, Cipher….” I snarled, glaring at him.  
“I’m here to give you a little push in the right direction, seeing how you and your better half are having a little issue with choosing,” He stated, spinning my clone around so he was facing me. Bill lazily wrapped an arm around his waist while the other was holding his wrist in a loose yet firm grip. He rested his head on his shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of his neck where that bite mark still resides.

“Y’know Pinetree, you have quite the vivid imagination, but if you think you’ll look like this after you come back to me, you’re quite mistaken~” he purred, snapping his fingers and changing my doubles appearance drastically along with the scenery.  
We were back in the fearamid—the throne room to be more precise and bill sat atop his throne of despair and my clone was on his knees. The tattered clothes I had originally imagined him in were replaced with royal blue silks and gold and black jewelry adorned his body, his ears were pierced with two black hoops and one stud with a deep blue gem dangling from it, his hair was still darker than my own but it had been washed, cut, and slicked back. The shackles and collar had returned but they didn’t look as restricting as before—the collar was black rather than blue and had a dog tag dangling from it, on his wrists were what looked like a pair of black gloves that had the hand part cut off with eyes decorating the entire surface—I could’ve sworn I saw some of them blink.  
As I got a closer look, my face flushed red when I realized what my clone was doing. He had crawled over to him, unbuttoning his pants and giving him a blowjob making me feel anger and a hint of jealousy as he pet my clones head, all while keeping his eyes focused on me, a hungry look in them as I shivered, wanting to look away but finding myself unable to do so as he smirked, showing off the briefest glimpses of a fang making me unconsciously rub the bite on my shoulder. The second I touched it, I heard the click of fingers and I found myself in my clones space, the bitter, salty, taste on my tongue seeming all too familiar and way too real as I tried to pull back only for him to put a firmer grip on my head to hold me down.

“You’re mouth is still as good as before, Pineslut~ I bet you miss this as much as I do~” He purred as I glared up at him, whimpering when he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up as I gasped and panted for breath only to be forced back down into his length, practically gagging as he continued doing this, drool starting to run down my chin as I gradually grew more accustomed to the feeling, my face turning a faint shade of red while my eyes went half lidded.  
“There’s my good boy, my perfect little cockslut~” he purred, pushing my head down to the point where my lips could touch the base as I felt it throb on my tongue before my eyes widened when let out a low moan and came down my throat making me whimper and try to pull back when a bit of his cum spilled out of my mouth and down my chin, mixing with the drool. It felt like hours before he finally pulled away, a few spurts getting on my face as I painted heavily, my mouth hanging open as his cum spilled from my lips. “You always look so beautiful covered in my cum~” Bill purred, leaning over to tilt my head up to look him in the eye, a sharp-toothed-grin on his face as stared into those golden eyes, feeling like I would get lost in them the longer I stared.

“You. Are. **_MINE_**. Dipper Pines…”

A chill ran through my spine as his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments as he wrapped a hand around my throat, squeezing harder and harder until I was gasping and sputtering for breath, clawing at his gloved hand, my eyes filling with tears as he smirked and whispered with a sinister laugh,”and I will await the day you will return to me.”  
Black dots began to cloud my vision as my struggling weakened as my eyes went half lidded, then rolled back as darkness began to overtake me and I fell unconscious, the last thing I saw were those golden eyes looking into my very soul.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, panting heavily as I put a hand on my neck. “It was just a dream….just a dream….” I mumbled, wincing when I ran my fingertips over the sides of my neck feeling that the skin there was tender. I stood and rushed to the nearest reflective surface and saw I had dark purple blotches on my neck as if someone had tried to strangle me.  
I should’ve known better than to think it was just a dream. I found myself standing in front of the triangle shaped window of the room Mabel and I shared throughout the summer, the red sky of weirdmaggedon caused a red reflection to shine on the wooden floor.

The sight had always unnerved me throughout the summer but now, it has a strange feeling of comfort to it as I gazed out the window, my eyes focused on the Fearamid silhouetted in the distance. My other self longed to return to the castle to be with our master again but the more I pushed that urge back, the stronger it grew to the point where I could feel my will slowly beginning to slip away.  
Moving away from the window, I went to go sit on my bed again looking at the bed across from my own—I hadn’t realized it till now but Mabel was fast asleep in her own bed, the blankets wrapped around her as she slept soundly. She must’ve come in here when I had fallen asleep.   
I couldn’t imagine what she would be like if I suddenly left, I couldn’t break her heart, but I’m not sure how long I’ll last before he wins.  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did ya miss me~ hehe, sorry it’s been months since I updated but here’s an apology gift for ya, please enjoy~

**Chapter 18**

 

I didn’t get anymore sleep that night, my head was constantly buzzing with the question of “what if I…?” Each question making me regret my choice of having come back home with my family and the others. I was having an internal fight with myself, constantly rubbing my temples as I shut my eyes tight the voice in my head having grown louder over the past few hours ever since I saw Bill in my dream. He kept repeating the same thing over and over and over in my head.

 

_Go Back~_

 

I shook my head, denying him,”N-No….I won’t return there…” I mumbled under my breath, trying to be quiet so I wouldn’t wake Mabel—I didn’t need her to be worrying about me. I already know my sanity is starting to slip away the longer I keep denying this but I truly don’t care...I just don’t want her to be hurt.

I took a few deep breaths, standing from my bed and heading downstairs, my hands falling from my ears to dangle limply from my sides as I walked into the kitchen, the voices of the others as they spoke seemed to be muffled as I became lost in my own little world, I think I heard someone complaining about how I was just walking around with nothing on but my boxers but I was too tired to care, I just needed some water or something to wake me up.

 

I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, going through it and looking for another bottle of water that hadn’t really been open yet. I hummed to myself, grabbing one of the bottles from the back, opening it and pouring a bit into the palm of my hand and splashing the cold liquid onto my face to shock me awake. Yes I know I could’ve just done this in the bathroom but I didn’t want to deal with seeing him in the remains of the mirror.

I sighed, wiping off the excess water before pulling out a seat from the dining room table and sitting down, resting my head on the palm of my hand as I fiddled with the water bottle, tilting it back and forth watching as a bit of water spilled from it onto the table.

 

“Dipper? Are you okay?”

 

I glanced up at the sound of the voice—it was Ford. I hummed and went back to what I was doing only to have the bottle snatched out of my hands making me growl in annoyance and turn my attention back to the old man in front of me. “What do you want, Ford? If you’re going to ask me about my health, I’m perfectly fine, I’ve just had…...things on my mind…” I mumbled the last part to myself. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn’t believe me and I couldn’t blame him, I wouldn’t believe me either.

“Dipper, it’s not like you to lie...please tell me what’s wrong?” He asked, folding his hands and looking me in the eye making me feel a bit of unease.

 

The voice in my head laughed and whispered to me, telling me to say exactly what he did and I obeyed. “I’m sorry Grunkle Ford, there’s just been so much going on...from escaping the Fearamid, the barrier falling, and is trying to plan to take down that evil triangle...it’s so much to take in after the span of a few days…”I explained, repeating the exact words my clone had told me.

“I see, I know this is hard, but we can make it through, just hold on a little longer and everything will be back to normal...once this is all over, we’ll celebrate yours and Mabel’s birthday, Alright?”

He stood from his seat and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling.

I gave my best fake smile and thanked him,”thanks Ford…I really needed that.”

“Not a problem, now why don’t you go get your sister, we’re about to start Phase one of our plan to take down Cipher.”

I nodded, a sinking feeling in the pit of my gut making it a little hard for me to move as I took my bottle of water back and headed upstairs, slowly opening the bedroom door with a faint creak, seeing my twin was still fast asleep—how she could sleep through this is a miracle.

 

I slowly approached her bed and gently shook her awake, calling her name in a soft voice. “Mabel….Mabel you have to wake up, Ford wants to go over the plans on how we’ll take down bill…” those last few words gave me the worst feeling of dread; just the thought of Bill getting angry frightened me...the fear of being punished still had a strong hold over my psyche.

Mabel took a minute or two to finally wake as she sat up and yawned, scratching her head and acting as if the world wasn’t ending. “Mm...what ya say dip-dop?” She mumbled, still seeming half asleep as shown by her sluggish nature.

“Ford wants us downstairs...come on, we shouldn’t keep him waiting too long,” I said, stepping back to let her get up as she stretched a bit then headed out of the room—I was following close behind.

 

By the time we got downstairs, everyone was already gathered around ford at the kitchen table where a giant piece of paper with the plan was drawn out was laid across the flat surface. He saw that we were here and began to speak,”Alright, now that everyone is present, let us go over the plan one last time before we commence operation: Take Back the Falls…” Everyone cheered at the name...well, everyone but myself. “Yes yes, I know you’re excited...now, phase one is to send someone out as bait to get the attention of the eyebats that are patrolling the town...luckily we found a point where all three of them meet up at one spot….here!” Ford pointed to a circled area on the map, it seemed to be an area near the water tower.

“So, who are you using as bait?” Stan asked, crossing his arms and eyeing his brother. “Well, Stanley, we need someone who is the focus of Bill’s attention...someone who he could focus on while we take out each bat….so that means….” Ford turned to look at me and I sighed, having seen this coming. “Dipper...we’re going to need you to distract the eyebats...just lure them into the forest and we'll take it from there,” Ford explained.

I nodded as a sign that I understood and then listened as he explained the rest of the plan that required them to infiltrate the Fearamid once more and use the wheel to defeat cipher once and for all.

 

“Does everyone understand what you need to do?” Ford asked, rolling up the paper with the plan on it and storing it away. Everyone knew what they had to do as they ran around the shack, grabbing whatever weapons they could find. Ford offered some from his lab to those who couldn’t find any.

Once we were all prepared we finally left the shack, after what felt like weeks of preparation, we would finally be able to take down that tyrant!

I could still hear my clone giggling in the back of my mind as we entered the forest, avoiding the monsters patrolling the area as we headed towards the water tower, eyebats circling the area just as Ford said.

Everyone got in a crouching position, hiding behind trees or shrubs so we wouldn’t be spotted but the giggling I heard earlier soon turned to laughter as I felt a tugging sensation on my wrists. Looking down, I saw what looked like shackles but they were translucent as I felt another tug, following the bright blue chains in the direction of the castle Bill called his home.

“Now...everyone we have to wait for—“

Just as Ford went to speak, I felt my feet start to move on their own—it was as if I had been possessed as those invisible shackles continued to tug harder and harder.

 

_It’s time to go home, Pinetree~_

 

I heard my clone purr in my ear as I felt his arms wrap around my neck. I was scared….I didn’t want to leave my family! I want to stay with them but I couldn’t help but smile as I let out a soft chuckle that soon turned to insane laughter as my grin grew wider, tears spilling down my cheeks as one of the eyebats heard me, flying over as I spread my arms open, welcoming it. I was sure I had lost my mind long ago, so this was worth the wait just to return to my master.

“I-I’m coming home….” I whispered to myself not even hearing the cries of distress and the others shouting at me to run. It was too late for that, by body was becoming petrified as it slowly traveled up my body till I was nothing but stone and after that, everything went dark.

 

** Mabel’s POV: **

 

We were all hidden and I was so excited! Once this was over Dipper and I would have our birthday like promised and then we’d finally be able to start high school! Just as these thoughts hit me, I saw Dipper walk out into the open. Was this part of Ford's plan? No...something wasn’t right.

I tensed when I heard him burst into laughter. It sounded like something that would come from Bill as one of those bat creatures flew over.

“Dipper! Run! What are you doing!?” I cried, about to run out to save him but someone grabbed my sweater and stopped me. I looked back and saw it was Stan. Why was he keeping me from helping my brother!? Can’t he see what’s happening!?

“Mabel! You can’t go out there, do you want to be turned to stone as well!?”

“Let me go! I have to help him!”

“It’s too late to save him…”

My voice caught in my throat at those words as I stopped fighting and broke down, sobbing as I watched as my brother was fully turned to stone carried away back to the Fearamid.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m back with the next chappy, I’ll try not to keep you waiting so long, next time~

**Chapter 19**

** Dipper’s POV: **

I couldn’t remember anything after I was turned to stone all I know is that I was dropped unceremoniously at my master's feet. The look he gave me filled me with such dread that I couldn’t speak, I did the first thing I knew how and bowed down, looking as submissive as possible as I shut my eyes tight, a bead of sweat running down my head.

I was on my hands and knees, fear radiating through my body as I could literally feel the chilling gaze of my master as he looked down at me from his throne. I felt like if he glared at me any longer I would turn to ice.

“P-please forgive me Master….I-I wa-wasn’t thinking clearly wh-when I ran away….” I muttered, begging for forgiveness, tensing when I heard him walk over to me—the sound of his dress shoes clicking against the cool tile floor, seeing his shoe at my feet, I expected punishment but what I received shocked me even more as he gently caressed my cheek and tilted my head up so I looked him in the eye.

Those golden eyes held so many different emotions that I couldn’t make them out. “Hehe, I’m very happy you have come to your senses and realized your true place…” Bill purred, getting down on a knee and gently running his fingers through my hair, slicking it back to show off the birthmark on my forehead.

I gave a slight smile when I felt him press his lips to that mark. No one could understand how much I missed this...how much I missed being here, being with him.

He pulled his hand away and I couldn’t help but whine, already missing the warmth of his hand as I sat back on my knees, staring up at him as he remained silent for a moment before he finally spoke once more.

“However, you did disobey me and broke my rule to never escape so you will be punished...but don’t fret my dear, it will be pleasurable for the both of us~” Bill purred, standing and holding out his hand to me. I was a little scared but relieved when he said it wouldn’t be too painful as I sat up on my knees and took his hand, slowly rising to my feet and allowing him to lead me back into the depths of the Fearamid.

** Mabel’s POV: **

I was a wreck, Grunkle Stan having to carry me back to the shack after Dipper allowing himself to get captured once more ruined the plan...well, that’s what everyone else was saying at least as he trudged back to the shack to think of a plan on how to get my brother back.

I couldn’t understand what he was thinking! Why would just randomly walk out into the open when he knew those monsters were patrolling around...unless he wanted to be captured? No! That couldn’t be, he hates Bill! There’s no way he would—.

I paused my inner monologue and then remembered what dipper had said when we were back at Multi-bears cave...could it be that he was thinking of leaving the entire time? I hung my head, my chin resting on grunkle Stan’s shoulder as I sniffed and whimpered, strands of my hair falling over my face as I was carried. I didn’t even realize how close we were to the shack until I heard the sound of the door opening and then being set down in the lounge chair in the tv room.

 

I didn’t say a word, I just wanted to know why Dipper wanted to return to such a cruel man, it just didn’t make any sense whatsoever. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone slamming their hand into the wall, creating a rather loud “Bang” that was just enough to draw my curiosity as I slowly stood up and peeked into the other room, seeing Mcgucket, Pacifica, Gideon, Stan, Ford, Soos, Wendy, and Robbie all gathered around the table where the plan was laid out again, it looked like Ford was erasing and adding new things to it while a couple of the others were bickering amongst themselves.

“I knew it! I knew that kid couldn’t be trusted...we should’ve never wasted our time going to try and save him….” Robbie snapped at the others. “Quiet! There is probably a reasonable reason for what happened!” Wendy added, trying to calm the others but it didn’t seem to do much but make them angrier.

“Cut the bullshit, redhead! That boy was acting strange ever since we got back to the shack...I had a feeling something was up, I could feel it in my gut,” Gideon said, patting his stomach and crossing his arms while Pacifica nodded in agreement.

“The pudgy cowboy has a point—“

“Hey!”

“Quiet, I’m talking...anyways, he’s right as much as I hate to say it, Dipper was acting very strangely and seeming pretty distant from all of us, what if he and that weird triangle guy made some kind of deal we don’t know about and they’re plotting against us right now!”

“Alright! That’s enough! All of you!” Stan butted in before the conversation could get too out of hand. “If I know anything about my nephew and niece they would never do anything stupid without a good reason...especially dipper so if I hear one more smart mouthed comment out of any of you, you’re gonna be kicked out and you can deal with this on your own!” Stan growled, glaring at the angry teens.

All of them fell silent and it seemed a bit awkward so I made my move and slowly entered the room. “Hey everybody...I heard a lot of shouting, is everything okay?” I asked in a soft tone, my mood having dropped greatly after losing my brother again. “Yeah, we just had a bit of a scuffle about what we’re gonna do next….Stanford! You got a new plan?” Stan called over to his brother as he coaxed me to come over and I did, going to stand beside him as I looked over the paper on the table, seeing most of it was covered in eraser shavings as Ford drew out a new plan, not even looking up when he said,”It May take a day or two for me to come up with a new plan now that we have to add getting dipper back on our agenda once more….for now, I say just sit back and get comfortable cause this will take me a bit,” Ford stated, waving his hand in a shooing motion as a way to tell us to leave while he worked.

I made my way back to the tv room and sighed, slouching back in the chair as I stared at the broken tv in front of me.

I could only wonder what my brother is doing now….Bill is probably torturing him and it’s all my fault. I hung my head, sighing as I pulled my knees to my chest, draping my sweater over them and then pulling up the collar so no one could see my face.

“You okay, sweetie?”

I recognized that voice, it was grunkle stan. “Go away….Mabel’s in sweater town and she doesn’t want to be bothered right now…” I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. The chair squeaked and I felt the cushion tilt slight from the added weight and I could only assume that Stan had taken a seat beside me.

“Well if you need to talk I’ll be right here,” Stan said, petting my head and wrapping an arm around me in some form of a hug. I leaned up against him, staying silent the entire time...it was nice to have him here with me, especially with what everyone’s going through.

** Dipper’s POV: **

My relief turned to dread when I realized where we were headed. Instead of taking me back to my room, he led me down towards the torture chamber again. I gulped nervously as beads of sweat ran down my head, just showing my fear and I’m sure Bill could tell cause my entire body was practically trembling, but instead of going back to that room again, Bil stopped in front of that steel door and that only made me panic more as he started to unlock it, a low growl sounding from behind it.

“Don’t worry, Pinetree...this thing won’t kill you...but it will be the main source of your punishment…” Bill said, opening the door and tossing me inside. I stumbled forward and fell on my hands and knees. Looking around I saw that the room was dimly lit and the floor was weirdly slimy as I grimaced and shook it off the palm of my hand only to freeze when I heard that growl again only this time, it was much louder.

Shakily, I looked up and was met with dozens of glowing red eyes staring down at me. I wanted to scream but my voice got caught in my throat as I scrambled to get back to the door to call for Bill, but something cold and wet wrapped around my ankle, yanking me back and lifting me up off the ground.

“L-Let me go!!” I shouted, struggling and trying to kick which only resulted  with both of my hands being bound behind my back by what I assume to be a tentacle when I got a closer look at what grabbed my ankle. The one currently holding me by my ankle, slithered up to my thigh, another one coming out to do just the same, spreading my legs open.

My eyes went wide when I realized what this thing was planning on doing once the tentacles around my thighs started to snake their way up my pant legs, digging into the fabric and beginning to pull until I heard a loud rip and my pants had been torn in half, my shirt being the same way as three more came over, two ripping my shirt off while the third seemed to hover in front of me, rubbing itself up against my cheek as it let out a low rumble, which I’m gonna assume to be a purr of some soft, then began to prod at my lips, forcing my mouth open as it slid down my throat, making me gag slightly. The tendril tasting very bitter but having a faint sweetness to it as it moved in and out of my mouth at a quick yet rough pace. I could feel my throat bulging as it throat-fucked me.

A faint blush had formed on my cheeks as I let out muffled cries of distress, whimpering when I felt something, rubbing up against my cock through my underwear. The beast purred once again, starting to give my crotch a lot more attention while the thing in my mouth squirmed and writhed, seeming to try to go deeper as my eyes snapped open from their half lidded state when I could’ve sworn I felt it almost in my stomach.

I gazed down the best I could seeing the tentacle creating a faint outline of itself in my stomach. I whimpered, feeling some sick feeling of pleasure out of this, completely unaware by the fact that the monster had already taken off my underwear, throwing them to the side with the shredded remains of my pants and shirt.

A low groan rose up from the back of my throat, only to be muffled by the tendril down my throat when the beast wrapped another tentacle around my cock making me whimper as I started to become more and more aroused. The beast ground against the tip of my cock while another tentacle fondled with my balls making me whine and jerk my hips up into the touch.

The two that had ripped my shirt off were rubbing themselves up against my chest, seeming to intentionally run over my nipples, making them hard as I flinched each time one was flicked or prodded at.

I huffed in relief when they pulled back only to hear a faint hiss. Oh what now….i thought to myself, seeing those two tentacles split open like a blooming flower and latch onto my nipples, sucking and tugging at them, causing me to throw my head back and sob.

The tentacle currently in my stomach started moving again making me whine in slight discomfort only to tense when I felt something prodding at my hole. The tentacle had managed to penetrate me all the way through, coming out of my ass making my eyes roll back when I felt the length of the tendril run over my prostate each time it move. The monster seemed to notice this and started moving again, still keeping its rough pace.

The pleasure this beast gave was amazing but I was so scared that it was going to break something. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt another tentacle prod at my already stuffed hole.

“MMMPH!! MMM!!” I let out muffled noises of distress only for them to go unnoticed as a second tentacle worked its way inside, stretching my poor hole wider than I’ve ever dealt with. My eyes went half lidded as my mind started to become very fuzzy and the idea of thinking on how to escape this creature moved to the deepest regions.

I couldn’t stop my body from rocking my hips back into the rough thrusts, the fluid coating the tentacles dripping from my hole as they writhed in the best of ways. The tentacle on my cock flicked the tip before splitting open like the ones that had latched onto my nipples then began to envelop my cock making my body shiver as I let out a loud muffled moan and came into the tentacle.

The beast seemed to realize I had cum and pulled the tentacle out of my throat and ass, making me cough and sputter for air, panting heavily. “P-Please...no more..” I begged between pants as my chest heaved up and down. I hoped this was done but I was oh so wrong as I heard a strange noise and saw a tentacle in the shape of a cock with ridges all along the sides, appear from the beast, precum was practically spilling from the tip. This tentacle was much bigger than all the others and I began to panic, trying to get out of the beasts hold but it only tightened its grip as the tentacles around my thighs moved to spread my cheeks as the massive head of the tentacle began to rub up against my stretched hole. 

“No! Don’t you fucking dare!! AAAHHH!!” I screamed at the top of my lung as the thing reeled back and thrust inside in one go, a large bulge appearing in my stomach in the process as I groaned, the monster flipping me upside down and starting to move. Moans were spilling from my lips, I couldn’t tell if I was in pain or the pleasure had just overwritten my mind, but either way, it felt way too good to be real. All the blood was starting to rush to my head making my blush darker.

My tongue had lolled out and my eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy, a drunken smile making its way onto my face as I let myself get lost in the pleasure. Each time the tentacle pulled out, the top would catch on the rim of my hole, tugging on it slightly making me shiver and whine.

My moans practically echoed through the room as I felt my orgasm approaching once again, sobbing in pleasure as I came again but the beast continues not even seeming like it was close to finished as a tentacle thrust into my mouth again, muffling my cries as the overwhelming sensation of being fucked from both ends caused a false orgasm making me whine, my hole tightening around the creature making it growl lowly and pick up speed as it changed my position so I was sitting up, seemed to reach deeper and go faster than before as it let out a loud screech and I could’ve sworn I saw it’s cock swell twice its size before it filled me with its seed. Itcumming was enough to trigger another orgasm from me, this one just as good as the others. The tentacle in my mouth doing the same as I had no choice but to swallow, a bit of it spilling out of my lips and my throughly fucked hole.

“Alright...you had you’re fun, now drop him…” 

I was lowered to the ground, the tentacles leaving me as it’s cum spilled out of my mouth and ass. My stomach had swollen slightly from how much it came as I whimpered at the river of cum that spilled from my no longer virgin hole, my chest heaving up and down and my body shivering slightly, still trying to ride out my pleasure high as I heard Bill chuckle and walk over to me.

“Have you learned you lesson, pet?” He purred, getting down on his knee and cupping my chin him his hand, cum and drool running down chin as i stared up at him through hazy eyes. “Ye-Yes master…” I said, obediently and I saw home smirk as he used his magic to lift me off the ground and into his arms.

“Good boy...lets get you a bath and a meal, you must be starving~” Bill chimed as I wrapped my arms around him, clinging tightly as i shut my eyes and relaxed. I was so glad to be home again.

I could feel myself starting to nod off as I nuzzled into the crook of his neck and passed out, snoring softly as I laid limp in his arms, allowing him to carry me back to our shared bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with the last update for today, don't worry I'll post more chapters tomorrow...hopefully, anyways, I hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 20**   
  


**Bill’s POV:**

I laughed mentally, my pet sleeping soundly in my arms as I carried him back to our room to give him a well deserved bath and rest. I knew he wouldn’t be able to be away from me for too long, especially after all I did to him. I gently ran my fingers through his mocha locks, plucking a few leaves and twigs from his hair, burning them till nothing remained...noticing my second in command, Tad Strange, coming out of the library, holding a few papers--most likely for our next course of action seeing how I had sent out an army of demons to take over the world and spread the word of their new leader.   
“Ah...Cipher, I was just about to--”  
“Hold that statement strange, I need for you to unfreeze one of the humans from my throne to feed my pet.”  
“I will do that right away, also I got word from one of the armies and the entire east coast of the United States has been taken over and they are moving west as soon as you give the command,” He stated, glancing down at the papers in his hand, most likely been letters sent from the general. “Tell all the generals that they can move onto the next unconquered piece of land once they are done,”I stated, feeling Pinetree start to stir as he groaned lowly and started to come to, but I shushed him using my magic to put him back to sleep.    
“Okay, thank you,” Strange was just about to walk off when i stopped him to say one last thing. “Oh, and don’t bother killing that human….I wish to test something,” I chimed, glancing down at the sleeping boy in my arms. I could tell Strange understood what i wanted and gave a curt nod then walked off to send the command to my armies and to retrieve a suitable human for my loyal pet.   
  
It wasn’t long before I arrived at our shared bedroom, silently opening the door with a soft creak, then shut it behind me. The room was just the way I had left it before those accursed humans took my pet away from me--well, all except for the new outfit I had personally picked out for him when he finally returned.   
I carried Pinetree into the bathroom, setting him on the side of the tub, gently patting his face to wake him up. I hummed when I heard him yawn then rub his eyes, blinking awake as I turned on the water, making sure it was a decent temperature. “Bill….Where are we?” I heard him mumble, still seeing that he was half asleep. His drowsy tone made me chuckle as I helped him into the bath then began undressing myself. “You passed out after your punishment, so I carried you back to our room so I could bathe you and then get you a decent meal, knowing those humans probably haven’t fed you in days after my apocalypse started...it would’ve been smarter to just stay here instead of going through all the trouble to trying to escape the inevitable. After all, without you, they can’t create the wheel and destroy me...and I doubt you’d betray me….right, Pinetree?” I asked, my eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments as I saw him tense in fear and shake his head and said with a stutter in his voice,”N-No, master….I-I would ne-never betray you….”    
I eyed him for a moment before nodding and petting his head. “Good,” I said as I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off, along with my boxers, seeing my pet turn red in the face making me smirk as I climbed in the bath with him, leaning back against the wall of the tub then pulling him into my lap, reaching over to the side and grabbing some shampoo and pouring it into the palm of my hand as I started washing his hair, grimacing at the dirt that was in it. It had only been a week since my pet left me and he had already become this filthy...disgusting humans. When I have this whole world under my control, I’ll fix up these worthless meatsacks.   
I looked down at my pet, seeing that his eyes were closed and his shoulders were relaxed, making me grin as I continued until I felt that his hair was clean and then rinsed it out, cupping my hands and scooping up water and gently spilling it over his head until all the soap was out, as I grabbed a dry washcloth--after slicking back his hair, wiping the water and and remaining soap suds from his eyes and face.   
I lathered up the cloth and began cleaning the monster cum and secretions off his body, seeing that he was still relaxed, having already grown used to my touch and company, making me smirk, a sinister thought running through my mind of what I had planned for my pet in the upcoming days...what I will make him do today will just test my theory on if he’s truly ready or not.   
  
Pinetree was starting to nod off again, cause I could feel him going limp in my hold. I shook him awake once more. “Come on now Pinetree, you can’t sleep just yet...I have a couple surprises for you~ I’m guessing you can call them, welcome back gifts~” I purred, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, loving the faint mewl that spilled from his lips when I teasingly brushed my fangs over the healed bite mark that I left on his shoulder oh so long ago.   
I pulled away, shifting to drain the tub as I stood, climbing out first then extending a hand to him to help him out so he wouldn’t slip.    
I summoned two towels, allowing them to fall into my hand as I unfolded one and wrapped it around my pet, drying him off and drying off the remaining water from his hair before I wrapped the towel around his waist and simply got myself dressed with a single snap of my fingers.   
  
I led him into the bedroom, having laid out some clothes on the bed for him, the main color scheme being royal blue, black, and gold. If this boy was to be my pet, he would have to look the part. “What do you think, Pinetree?” I asked, waiting for his opinion on the outfit.   
He seemed to have a look of awe at the outfit as I stepped to the side to allow him to get dressed.   
The top I chose for him was royal blue that faded to a darker shade near the end and had a v-line back to show off the beautiful scar of my wheel on his back, it was also sleeveless, the only thing holding it up was a navy blue collar with sapphire studs and a golden pinetree dangling from the hook on the front. Attached to the hem was a black belt with a black lace skirt with a bit of gold embroidery on it that went down to his thighs. Also attached to the belt were a pair of dress pants that went down to his knees and he wore a pair of black tights beneath them.    
He was quick to go to a mirror, admiring the outfit as I sat back on the bed, waiting for him to be done as I chuckled, resting my head in the palm of my hand. “I’m taking you like it?” I asked, cocking a brow and smiling.   
He spun around on his heel and nodded, the brightest grin on his face that couldn’t help but warm my heart. “Good, now before we go….” I summoned a bracelet with triangles decorating it and gave it to him and watched him put it on, admiring the gold color and the embroidered patterns on it. “That is a piece of jewelry that I enchanted to be your new shackle so no one can take you away again. You have the power to remove it whenever you wish,” I explained, gesturing for him to follow, hearing his footsteps behind me as he jogged to catch up with me, walking by my side, his eyes constantly looking to the bracelet I gave to him, making me hum in thought as we remained silent until we arrived at two giant double doors.   
  


“Now, before we go inside, I need for you to close your eyes,” I ordered and he did as he was told, shutting his eyes tight as I took his hand into my own and opened the door to the throne room, walking inside to see Strange had bound and gagged a human from my throne--I didn’t worry too much about it sense they could easily be replaced.   
I led my pet in front of the poor poor man that was about to meet an untimely end and said in a tone, sweet as silk,”you can open your eyes now~” When he opened them, he looked down at the man in shock then turned to look at me and cried,”Bill! Wh-what is this I thought our deal said that you couldn’t--!” I held up my hand to silence him and he instinctively fell silent. “Hush, my pet...I won’t kill or bring harm to this poor human….but you will,” I purred with the most evil look in my eye as I pushed him closer. He looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, his words getting caught in his throat as I summoned a silver dagger and gently set it in his hands, wrapping them around the hilt of the blade as I turned him to look at the frightened human.   
“Wh-What?! I--I can’t! I-I...I just can’t th-they’re….”  
“A worthless swine who can easily be replaced...if this man died, do you truly think anyone in this town would give a single fuck about what happened to him nor care more than a day after his funeral…”   
I growled and roughly lifted the male up by his hair and trailed a sharpened claw across his throat, threatening to break skin as I chuckled and dropped him back to his knees and walked back over to my pet who could only stare on in fear.   
“Aren’t you happy, my dearest pet? Today will be the day you prove you’re undying loyalty to me~” I purred in his ear, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling him tremble in my hold as I chuckled. “I know somewhere in that pretty little head of yours, you’ve been wanting to do this for the longest time, you don’t need to resist your urges~” I chimed, moving him closer to the bound male, feeling him tremble even more than before.   
I released him only to watch him fall to his knees and stare at the frightened male before him. I stepped back and crossed my arms, wanting to see how this would play out.    
“What are you waiting for, Pinetree….there are no rules in my world and as I said before, who would care if one measly little insignificant human died~”    
“N-No one….it..it doesn’t matter.”  
I watched him stumble over to the male, my grin growing wider as I saw a look of pure insanity in his eyes as he forced the man onto his back and straddled his lap, raising the knife above his head, looking the man directly in the eye before bringing it down, stabbing him in the chest multiple times--ten times to be exact, his chest heaving up and down as the dagger tumbled out of his hand and he shook in fear, looking down at his bloodstained hand and the dead man beneath him.   
He clutched his hair, tears welling up in his eyes as he let out a blood curdling cry, tugging at his hair as tears mixed with the droplets of blood on his face and ran down his cheeks. I walked over to comfort him, getting down on my knees and gently running a hand along his back. “Well done, Pinetree~ do not worry, eventually you won’t feel a thing~” I said with a purr in my tone. He mumbled something under his breath making me stop and look at him with a confused expression. “What was that?” I asked, sitting back on my knees as he sat up, a sorrowful smile on his face, tears still spilling down his cheeks,” I-I didn’t feel an-anything...no guilt...no sadness...nothing! Haha! What is wrong with me?” He stated, looking up at me with the saddest look in his eyes.   
“That’s normal...it just means your one step closer to casting out your humanity~ Now, I’m sure you must be starving, why don’t you enjoy your prize~” I said, gesturing to the corpse beneath. He didn’t look as surprised as before as he leaned down, and tilted the mans head to the side and digging his teeth deep into his shoulder, his sharpened canines easily sinking into his flesh before he threw his head back, ripping off a bit of skin and meat, blood running down his chin as he tore into the man like a starved dog.   
  
I watched on with a sense of amusement that some people would consider twisted and sick but I only saw this as progress. I was so close to having what i desired from this boy and all I have to do is keep feeding his fire, eventually doing this will seem like a normal routine.   
“Now now Pinetree, don’t try to eat too much or you’ll make yourself sick, we can save the organs and whatever you don’t eat for later,” I called to him and he seemed to hear me loud and clear, almost finishing off the corpses entire left arm, blood running down most of his chin and neck while the pale skin of his hands were painted red with the spilled blood of this poor meatsack.   
I could tell my pet was done when he moved away and stared at the blood on his hands in some twisted sense of curiosity. “I-I can’t believe i-I’m going to say this but...but…his flesh and blood actually tasted….good..I-I shouldn’t be enjoy this...this is sick and wrong but--”   
“But you enjoyed it nonetheless.”  
I used my magic to make the body and the blood staining the floor disappear--sending it to the kitchen for my henchmaniacs to turn into tomorrow's meal as I dropped to my knees again, gently caressing my pets cheek as I licked a droplet of blood off his cheek and smirked at him as i magically made a damp cloth appear in my hand and started to clean the blood off his hands and face, even though I enjoyed the sight of my pet coated in the blood of his meal, I didn’t want it to stain.   
“I know I enjoyed it...but i still don’t like the fact that I did….” he grumbled, his eyes shifting to the side which resulted in me giving him a tender kiss, something that startled him cause he wasn’t used to the gentleness when it came to me of all people and I couldn’t blame him. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about this one thing, the more we do it, the less you will be affected. I’m sure you must be exhausted from the long day you’ve had so let’s get you to bed, it’s going to be a long day tomorrow and I need you rested up~” I purred, taking my pet into my arms once more and carrying him back to our bedroom, hearing the inner struggle he was having with his consciousness in his mind making me sigh. We would have a lot to work on if I was to turn this boy into a suitable demon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is here peoples!!

**Chapter 21**

  
**Dipper’s POV:**   
  
I stared down the empty hall as Bill carried me back to our room so I could sleep, but I doubt I was going to get much rest after what I just did. I just killed an innocent human being and ate their body and enjoyed it! I know i’m long past insane but resorting to cannibalism may be a bit much, even for me--I don’t know what Bill is planning but if I have to kill more humans, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do it.   
I looked back at him and saw how focused he was on our destination, but I was sure he could probably hear every one of my thoughts so he knew my internal conflict right now. I was feeling such a mixture of fear and excitement out of killing someone, the adrenaline was still coursing through my veins and I can feel my heart still pounding in my chest, luckily it was starting to wear off so i was starting to feel the exhaustion of what I just did--I may take back what I said about not getting any rest, I may pass out the second we reach the bedroom.   
I yawned and blinked sleepily, the iron taste of blood still on my tongue but it didn’t bother me all that much as I huffed, hearing the sound of a door opening as I was laid down at the foot of the bed. I sat up and watched Bill go and shut the door and lock it before kicking off his shoes and laying down and pulling me into his lap as he leaned up against the headboard. I spun around in his lap, turning to face him as I moved to rest my head on his chest, staring off into space as I shut my eyes, deciding to get some rest seeing how I was starting to get a bit tired.   
I felt Bill start to run his fingers through my hair and the more he did it, the drowsier I became, listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat until I fell into a deep sleep, only waking up to find myself in my mindscape which had changed the last time I had seen it. Instead of it being a small clearing in the center of a forest of Pinetrees, it had grown massively to a field filled with an array of flowers. The sky was dark with a few stars sprinkled throughout and high up, painting the entire scene red was a blood moon--deer and doe with pelts as white as freshly fallen snow with deep blue eyes drank from a lake in the very center of it all that reflected the sky like a mirror. I stared on in awe, amazed that my mind could make such a beautiful place.   
  
“Quite beautiful, don’t you agree, Pinetree~”   
  
I jumped in surprise when I heard Bill’s voice, turning around to find him staring down at me with a smirk on my face, his hands behind his back as he walked past me, giving a simple wave of his hand, one of the male deers screaming in agony as it’s white coloring began to melt into a deep black, it’s blue eyes turning gold along with its antlers.   
“Tell me Pinetree, do you know what these are?” He asked, approaching the newly changed deer, grabbing the stag by its antlers when it tried to charge him. The others were quick to move away, seeing the lush grass die beneath it’s hooves. I simply shook my head, still in shock of what happened to that poor stag. “Well my dear pet, these are representations of your soul, still so very pure except for this one corrupted little piece...it will become my job to deal with these as I start your training….”Bill said, engulfing the stag in blue flames as i watched it’s form shrink into a more feline form--the black stag had become a cougar, its golden eyes staring at me for a minute before it let out a low growl, stalking off into the forest, leaving blackened paw prints.   
“Training? What do you mean? And what did you do to that piece of my soul?!” I asked, starting to feel a bit distressed by the fact that there was a predator in my mind and my remaining pieces of my soul were currently in the shape of prey.   
“You will see in the upcoming days….don’t worry, it’s nothing to stress yourself about,” He said, giving me a look that I couldn’t read but I felt a growing unease in the pit of my stomach and I’m sure the deer could feel it too as they became more alert and gathered around each other in some kind of protective formation. “B-But….” I didn’t even get to ask anymore questions as I looked around to see he had vanished in an instant.   
  
I sighed, looking in the direction where the cougar had stalked off to, walking over to the black pawprints it had left in its wake, moving to touch it only to yank my hand back when I felt a sudden jolt course through my very being, the world warping slightly for the briefest of seconds. I sighed, putting a hand on my head, looking into the shadows of the forest and backed away, going over to the frightened deer, gently extending a hand and cooing to them, getting a few of them to relax as a doe approached me, pressing her muzzle into the palm of my hand.   
I smiled and began petting the doe, then moved to sit down at the edge of the lake, some of the deer going back to whatever they were doing before the stag had been corrupted--a couple doe had come to lay beside me as I looked up at the sky, admiring the twinkling stars, trying to take my mind off of the thought of what Bill meant.   
  
I simply shook my head, pushing the thought to the back of my mind and focused on relaxing for the time I had while my physical body was resting.   
  
**Bill’s POV:**   
  
I had shut my eyes for the briefest of moments so I could go talk to Pinetree in his mindscape. I opened them once more, looking down at my pet in my arms, seeing he was still asleep, his brow scrunching up in thought for a brief moment before he relaxed completely, his chest rising and falling as he slept. I hummed, smiling gently as I continued to run my hand through his hair. I would need to teach him the basics of magic since the corruption of his soul is already beginning--faster than I had truly expected actually. This was absolutely perfect, it’s going just as I had planned, maybe even better.   
While he’s resting, it may be a good time to get a few things prepared for when he wakes. I moved his head, putting a couple pillows beneath him to replace me while I was gone, knowing that he would wonder where I went if he woke before I returned. I used a bit of magic to keep him asleep until I required him to wake up again.   
I left the room, glancing back at his sleeping form before opening the door once more and shutting it behind me, heading toward the library, summoning my cane in my hand and twirling it as I walked, humming a gentle tune to myself that I’ve picked up the habit of singing at random times. I approached the door that led to the library, opening it and seeing a few of my Henchmaniacs hanging out in here along with Tad Strange who was collecting a few books for only hell knows what. I didn’t bother to distract him from his work as I floated up to some of the higher shelves, looking over each book. They didn’t have the titles written on the spines like the books in this universe but the shape and thickness of each one that made me recognize each one just from its appearance as I pulled out two thick books. The titles were written in ancient texts that I could easily decipher as “Spells of Never Ending Flames”, a book that I read when I was much younger and still learning how to control my own powers and “Basic Spells For Beginners” which was pretty self explanatory for what it was about.   
  
I floated back to the ground, books in my arms as I casually walked out of the library and headed back to the bedroom where my pet slept like Sleeping Beauty, only he’s was just as gorgeous as that sad excuse of a princess. I couldn’t understand what was so interesting about some stupid woman eating an red fruit and falling unconscious. If it was up to me, I would’ve let her to rot for making such a foolish mistake.   
I chuckled to myself at the thought of an unconscious body slowly decaying over time eventually becoming nothing more than a dead corpse as the buzzards slowly eat away at the decaying body. Ahh~ isn’t that just a lovely thought. I had to cover my mouth to hide the ever growing grin on my face as I took a breath and relaxed a bit and allowed my twisted sense of enjoyment to leave me just before I walked back into the bedroom, setting the spell books on the nightstand to the right of the bed before putting my hand on his shoulder, cancelling the effects of the magic I had used on him to put him to sleep and watched him slowly blink awake as I shook him gently, calling out his name--well, the name that I call him at least. I don’t understand the point of humans giving each other such trivial names.   
  
“Mmnn….Bill?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up as he yawned and stretched his back, hearing a few pops before he stared at me with a rather uninterested expression. “Did you go somewhere?” He asked, noticing the pile of pillows beneath him and the fact that I was standing up and not leaning back against the headboard.   
“I just went to the library to get a few books to prepare for your training for the next few days,” I explained, patting the cover of one of the two books. He looked at me as if I was talking in some kind of foreign language and I couldn’t blame him. “Training? What kind of training and what for? He asked, moving so his legs were hanging over the side of the bed and he looked over to the books on the nightstand. I could hear multiple questions buzzing through his head as he eyed them and I chuckled and said,”I am going to teach you how to use magic….seeing how you have proven yourself enough to the point where I believe I can trust you with this power,” I explained, sitting beside him after having grabbed the first book and opening it up to the first chapter and crossed my arms.   
  
“Now, enough questions…..let’s start with the first and easiest spell, summoning a flame.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Bill’s POV:**

My arms were crossed and my look was stern and demanding as I stood from my seat, looking down at him, my eyes narrowed as I glared at him, seeing his shrink slightly under my gaze. “As I stated previously, your training begins today and we will start with the first lesson of teaching you on how to summon a flame, all demons have one so it’s only suitable for you to learn,” I explained, demonstrating on how I summoned my own flame that I used to make a deal, the bright blue fire danced in the palm of my hand as my pet scooted closer to get a better look even though he has seen it on multiple occasions but I allowed him to stare at it for a moment before snatching my hand away, putting out the flame before I turned my attention back to him.  
“Okay, now it is time for you to try….”  
“B-But….I don’t have any magical abilities like you, I’m not a demon or any other supernatural being, I just can’t summon things with a simple wave of my hand like you.”  
I nodded, understanding what he had said but not really paying much attention to it as I pushed up his bangs and looked over the strangely shaped birthmark on his forehead. “Are you completely sure, Pinetree? Every creature in the known universe has some kind of magical prowess, it just comes more naturally to others than most….for you, you just have to unlock it~” I chimed, tracing over the mark, watching it glow white for a minute—Pinetree visibly tensing as I heard him let out a soft but audible gasp as the mark then fade back to its usual coloring.

“Ah, better….now, try again and concentrate on what you want, imagine holding a candle, your hand being wick,” I stated, pacing back and forth, keeping my eye on him as he looked at me with his brow raised. “I’m not sure what you just did to me but fine...I’ll humor you, I won’t be able to—“ just as he was about to finish that sentence a royal blue flame, burst from the palm of his hand, charring the ceiling which shocked the both of us. I had never expected him to be able to summon a flame so quickly.   
I calmly walked over to the panicking boy and simply covered his palm with my own, easily smoldering the flame.  
“Well done Pinetree….never knew you would be able to summon it so quickly...but before we can move onto the second lesson, you’re going to need to learn how to control the strength and size of it...if you’re not careful you could easily burn this town to ashes in a minute,” I explained, seeming to startle him which was good, he should be scared of being unable to control his magic. “U-um….Master, b-before we move onto the next lesson….may I ask a question?” He stated, shyness in his tone. I knew he only called me Master to keep me at ease when he knew I wasn’t in the best of moods or he wanted to butter me up for some stupid question or thing he was about to say. I decided to humor him and said,”You may speak…” waving my hand in a “I don’t care” sort of fashion.

“W-What did you do to me? I felt your finger run over my forehead and before I knew it, I felt this weird chill go down my spine along with a few jolts that ran from my head to my toes….” He said, making me chuckle as I pet his head and explained what I had just did. “I simply unlocked your powers for you….for most humans it could take years to finally learn how to do the most basic spells...I just decided to speed up the process seeing how I’m not the most patient demon in the world...now, try summoning your flame again, make sure to concentrate on a smaller shape,” I stated, deciding to move on before he had a chance to ask anymore questions.  
  
I heard him huff, obviously irritated by the fact that he didn’t get a chance to ask more questions as he tried to summon his flame once more only to have the same outcome with him yelping and jerking back at the sudden strength of the bright flame in his face. I shook my head with an irritated sigh--this boy had the control of an angry dragon with a trigger temper. “Okay, let’s try this again….” I said after smoldering the flame once more. “As I said before you need to concentrate on a much smaller flame before this entire room is charred to a crisp,” I explained, pointing to the already burnt up ceiling of the room that could easily be repaired but I wasn’t in the mood to deal with it right now.   
“M-My apologies, master…” He mumbled, his head down as he took a deep breath and stared at his palm. I could hear him mentally shouting at himself to concentrate but there were many other thoughts buzzing around his head making very hard for him to focus. Ah, I see what’s the issue...I’m guessing I will have to have him work with the very basic of basics. “Alright...so I see that you aren’t going to be able to concentrate so I’m going to give you a bit of homework….” I stated, summoning a simple candle and lighting it with a snap of my fingers and handing it over to him. He stared at it then looked up at me, obviously confused on what he needed it for. “We are going to use this candle to control your powers a bit more. I want you to practice making this flame move, grow, and diminish whenever you are awake, when you can do it without thinking is when we will move onto our next lesson...Oh! And that candle will never melt so you don’t have to worry about a time limit,” I stated, walking to the door of the room and leaving to attend to some business with Strange and what to do about those accursed Pines. I already know they’re planning on overthrowing me, but without Pinetree they can’t do much to stop me, but I want to be prepared just encase they did manage to throw something together that could defeat me.   
  
** Dipper’s POV: **  
  
I watched Bill leave--I wonder where he could be going to? Now was not the time to question that, he just gave me an order to practice with this until I perfected it. I glared at the flame, narrowing my eyes, trying to make it do something--Anything! But nothing worked making me huff, slumping my shoulders as I growled lowly and continued, concentrating as hard as I could but it was rather hard when you had a million questions to ask a man who won’t tell you a thing...like, how did he know how to unlock my powers? What exactly is this training for? What will happen if all the pieces of my soul become fully corrupted? That last question is the one that is taking up the most space in my head and also frightening me slightly, unsure of what will happen to me. I shook my head frantically, trying my best to push that thought and the feelings that came with it to the back of my of my head and focused on the task at hand, staring at the vibrant blue flame actually taking the time to notice how beautiful the coloring was as I reached out my hand to touch it, feeling no heat from the fire as I gently brushed my fingertip across it, watching as the flame began to follow my finger as I moved it in a circular motion, the tip of the flame following it every time making me gasp in surprise as I grinned. “Oh my god….I did it! Now what if I just---OH SHIT!!” I shouted, trying to make the flame grow only to have the same outcome as before when I had first summoned my flame, having it scorch the ceiling once more making me cringe slightly as I covered the flame with my hand like Bill had done and saw that it had actually managed to work. Maybe this magic thing won’t be as hard as I thought it would be.   
  
I smiled softly and continued practicing, mentally cursing when I lost control of the flame each time I made it grow, but as time went on, I began to gain more control of it, my mind starting to feel at ease with the thought of controlling the fire to my will. It was like an hour or more before I could actually make the fire grow to a reasonable size without my concentration being broken. I felt that I had actually mastered this in only a couple hours, I had expected it to take a couple days or more! I wonder what would happen if I just--? I gently cupped one of my hand, taking the tiny flame off the wick and into the palm of my hand once more, taking a few deep breaths, just imagining that my hand was just like the candle as I used my left hand to manipulate the fire while my right hand held it steady and kept it under control just encase my concentration was broken.   
I grinned happily as I raised my hand, making the flame rise with the height of my finger, then moved it down, making the flame diminish in size making my confidence in myself only grow more along with the excited smile on my face. I can’t believe it...I never expected myself to be doing magic over the summer, nor did I think I would be the pet of a dream demon overlord who….who may not be as bad as everyone makes him out to be.   
“Aww that’s so sweet of you to say, my dearest pet~”  
“Gah!!! Oh shit shit shit! Bill!? Wh-When did you get back?!” I shouted in panic, the flame in my hand almost going out of control again, but this time it just turned as red as my face which surprised me but I was more focused on Bill and how much he actually heard. “Oh, I returned a while ago, probably 20 minutes ago, just enough time to watch you perfect this...well done, pet~” he purred, petting my head which made me smile, my blush fading away as the seconds went by. “S-So….what do I do now?” I asked, looking up at him as he eyed the fire in my hand and watched it change color with my emotions, the same way it did for him which made me rather curious to learn more about what I could do.   
“Now you are going to learn how to use your flame for defense purposes, so come with me, I had my Henchmaniacs set up some training dummies in the throne room that you can practice on...now that I think about it, it may be best for you to train in the throne room more, there’s a lot more space and you’re less likely to damage anything important…” Bill said, thinking to himself for a moment before gesturing for me to follow. I made the flame shrink to the point it was small enough for me to blow out as I stood and followed him out of the bedroom and into the hallway, silently shutting the bedroom door behind me.   
  
I jogged to catch up with Bill, walking beside him as I looked up at him, wanting to ask where he had gone and what he had done while I was busy training but I felt like that would be asking too much. “It wouldn’t be too personal, Pinetree…” He said, startling me then making me remember--he can hear my thoughts, I’m a moron. “Well sense you already know what I’m going to ask….what exactly were you doing?” I stated, looking up at him with a curious look in my eyes that I’m sure he could see as he glanced over to me and chuckled. “I was looking for more spell books and having Strange translate them for you since I will be going overseas in a couple days to announce the arrival of my new reign, I was also--”   
“Wait! You’re going to be leaving!? For how long?! What will I do when you’re gone and--!”   
He laughed and pet my head like he always does, stopping me mid-sentence as mewled when he started scratching my head, similar to the way an owner would do to a dog, but I didn’t mind it as his gloved hand moved to caress my cheek and he gave me a tender kiss and I reciprocated it, moving closer, his arms wrapping around me until I was pressed flush against him, my head resting against his chest. I clung to his coat--I hate to say this, but I would hate it if he left. I wouldn’t know what I would do with myself if he was gone.   
  
He cooed to me, gently running his fingers through my hair while his other hand sat on my lower back. “Don’t be scared, my dear...Pyronica and Strange will take care of you while I’m gone,”He said, trying to reassure me that he wouldn’t be gone for long. “But why can’t I come with you?” I ask, feeling him move his hand away from my head and toward my lower back, picking me up again as I wrapped both my arms and legs around him to stay steady as he carried me to the throne. “This is going to be a rather violent situation...I don’t want you getting hurt or worse, you are to stay here...understand?” He asked, looking down at me. I gave a sad nod, continuing to rest my head on his shoulder as I heard the sound of a door opening and looked over my shoulder, seeing that we were already at the throne room.   
He set me down and I straightened out my clothes, looking at about ten training dummies laid out for me to use. I turned to look at Bill and watched him remove his coat and lay it on the arm of the throne as he rolled up his sleeves. I looked at his arm and saw some strange tattoos on his arm--I would ask him about them later, for now I was focused on what he was going to say as he cracked his knuckles making me feel a little uneasy as I shrunk when he gave me the most sinister grin I had ever seen.   
  
“Now...let’s begin~”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with a new chappy, sorry it’s so short! But anyways, the next couple chapters may have a time skip in it cause I am not writing a bunch of training.

**Chapter 23**

**Dipper’s POV:**

My eyes followed Bill as he came to stand beside me. “As time goes on, you will obviously need to learn how to defend yourself….and yes, you may be thinking that you can use some man made weapon, but a lot of beasts you will encounter will not be affected which is why we are doing this,” Bill stated, reading my mind before I even had a chance to say what I was thinking. “Summon your flame like before….” he commanded, his voice stern like a strict teacher.  
I did as he ordered me to do, a ball of fire appearing in the palm of my hand in a manageable size. “Good, now I want you to throw a fireball at one of the dummies...it should be rather easy since this is a beginners attack,” He explained. I nodded and thought about how this would work as I looked to the flame in my hand seeing how it was practically in the shape of a ball already so I thought to myself—Maybe I can just throw it. So that’s exactly what I did, grunting as I threw it the same way I would a baseball, but there was one major issue.

The fireball barely even flew a foot away from me—I was terrible at throwing things and I could see that Bill realized it cause I could hear him trying to stifle a laugh as my face burned red in both anger and embarrassment as I looked over to him, my cheeks puffed up and eyes narrowed. It didn’t really intimidate him seeing how he was only laughing harder which made me growl, summoning another flame, the fire burning red as my eyes flashed the same color and I chucked the fireball at him without realizing it. Luckily he was quick enough to move out of the way, but the ball kept going and broke one of the pillars making my eyes go wide as I looked at Bill with a mixture of fear and worry. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I-I was j-just so mad and you wouldn’t stop la-laughing so I—“ I was about to ramble on when Bill stopped me. “I’m not mad Pinetree, I’m actually quite impressed...I expected it to take you a bit to figure out how to use your flame to actually damage physical objects...it seems your emotions are in tune with your magic...that may be an issue but we will get to that later, now, let’s try that again and this time, focus on the dummies and not me…” He said, spinning me around to face one of the training dummies and I concentrated, trying to remember what I did to actually do that.

I tried to focus as I shut my eyes tight and growled as I threw another fireball, opening one of my eyes to see if I had done it. Both eyes snapped open as they sparkled with joy when I saw the dummy now in flames making me mentally cheer for myself. “Yes!” I shouted happily, turning to look at Bill who praised me with a simple pat on the head.

“Well done, Pinetree. I want you to keep working on it though...can’t have you trying to use this attack then failing in the end. There will be a lot of battles in the future so you must be prepared…” he explained and I nodded. “Right...um Bill...can I ask you a question?” I said nervously, fiddling with the flame in the palm of my hand.  
“Go ahead…” he said with a lazy wave of his hand. “What were those books for? Y’know the ones you brought from the library…” I stated, thinking about how old they appeared to be and wondering what could be written inside. “Those? They’re filled with incantations...higher leveled spells that i will teach you later on, for now...keep practicing,” He stated, gesturing to the training dummy once more.

I put my attention the task at hand, taking a breath as I concentrated, allowing the flame in my hand to grow to a manageable size once more and threw it it at the dummy with all the strength I had.

**Mabel’s POV:**

I finally stood up from the chair in the tv room and walked around, trying to get my mind off the series of events that happened not to long ago. I stopped mid step as I went to pass the kitchen, hearing Stan and Ford arguing amongst themselves—somewhere in their shouting I could’ve sworn I heard them mention Dipper which made me curious as to what they were talking about as I hid behind the wall.

“We can’t do that Stanley! We can’t waste anymore time, especially with the tear in the sky growing bigger and bigger at each passing second!” Ford shouted, gesturing to the rift outside that was definitely growing as time went passed—I’m sure the rift will engulf the world by the time we even figure out how to defeat Bill and his Henchmen.

“But think about your niece and nephew, the kid is already hurting enough….we have to get Dipper back…” Stan said, crossing his arms, seeming unusually calm for this type of situation. My eyes widened at what was said...they were thinking of leaving my brother behind? No no….that’s crazy, we can’t just leave him with that monster! Who knows what bill will do to him! “That Thing, is not Dipper...you may not have seen it, but I did….Cipher did something to Dipper that I’m unsure of but whatever it was, we can’t take any chances…” Ford stated, turning his back to Stan and starting to walk out of the room.  
“But—!”  
“My decision is final Stanley!”  
I flinched when I heard a door slam shut—most likely meaning that Grunkle ford went to his lab. I peeked into the kitchen once more seeing that Grunkle Stan had taken a seat, his head in his hands as he sighed, probably thinking about what he should do.

I waited a minute or two before walking in,”Grunkle Stan?” I asked, seeing him quickly sit up and look to me, his posture tense as he asked,”Mabel...how long have you been there?”  
“Since you and Grunkle Ford started fighting…”  
“Ah, so you heard all that?”  
I nodded, going to pull up a chair and sit beside him. “We aren’t really going to leave Dipper? Are we?” I asked, looking over to him. “Of course not, we’ll get him back again...even if it means going against a certain know-it-all,” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me that everything was going to work out for the best. I smiled and nodded, a determined look in my eye. We were going to get my bro back if it’s the last thing we do!

**Ford’s POV:**

Stupid Stanley...what could he possibly be thinking, we are in the middle of the apocalypse and he’s busy worried about a creature who is pretending to be his nephew. I shook my head and sighed, walking down the stairs toward an elevator that took me to my work space. When this was all over, he’s going to thank me for saving his and everyone else’s lives.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my rant as I stepped out, looking to a half built machine and blueprints on my desk. If my calculations are correct, this should get rid of Cipher, once and for all and we won’t even need to use the wheel. I smiled to myself, relishing in my genius for a second before going back to working. I was currently behind schedule so I needed to finish this as soon as possible then write out our new battle strategy nubow that Dipper is gone. I mentally sighed, thinking about all the extra work I was going to have to do to save the world from Bills reign—this was going to be tough but to be free of this tyrant once and for all made this worth it in the end

I chuckled to myself, grabbing a welding tool and some of the scrap metal I had leftover and welding it onto my creation, amused by how well it would turn out once it was fully completed. I’d like to see what Cipher has up his sleeve that could compete with this!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys guess who’s back to update with one chappy and maybe one more of I get it finished. It seems Bill has left his darling pet all alone for three days~ what is our precious Pinetree gonna do without his master? :3

**Chapter** **24**

( **Dipper’s** **POV )**

“Alright, come at me Pinetree! Show me what you’ve learned so far!”

About a week had passed—which would’ve equalled up to a month for weirdmaggedon standards, since I had begun my magical training with Bill. I had started off slow in the beginning and it took me awhile to grow used to the spoken spells but after I learned the meaning of each one, I got them down rather quickly.

My eyes narrowed as I extended a hand and shouted,”Eulqj iruwk wkh hwhuqdo iodph wr ghyrxu pb hqhpb lq xqkrob iluh!” A burst of fire rose from the ground, trying to swallow everything in sight, including Bill who was quick to dodge out it the way which gave me enough time to hit him with a fireball which knocked him down for a second which was all the time I needed before calling out my next spell.

“Knyclk ox uay, aoqy xoljv cpz nuylay jvloiwv qe xoy!!!” I shouted, my eyes flashing blue for a moment as ice crystals began to form in the sky, floating over head. I raised my arm and they reared back, then pointed at the fallen demon who’s eyes seemed to widen, a look of sadistic joy in them when the shards came flying toward him at breakneck speeds, but just as they were a centimeter away, they were surrounded by blue magic which could only belong to Bill as he gave a snap of his fingers, melting the shards into water that unceremoniously fell to the floor with a loud splash. One of the demons was quick to clean it up, not wanting to hear the anger of his King.

“Well done, Pinetree...seems you’ve learned everything you need to protect yourself~” Bill states, praising me and making me smile as he walked over, giving a gentle pat on my head and tussling my hair.

“Well you were my teacher, I only learned from the best,” I said and I’m starting to regret it cause I could practically hear his ego growing, as if it wasn’t big already. “What a rude thing to think, Pinetree...I hope you don’t say such mean things when I’m gone~” he purred, running a gloved finger up my neck and to the tip of my chin, tilting  my head up to look him in the eye.

The sensation sent a visible shiver down my spine as my pale cheeks were painted a rosy pink. “Do you have to go? Can’t you just send someone to go in your place?” I asked, feeling his hand move from my chin to caressing my cheek as I leaned into the touch, nuzzling his hand—I was going to miss this when he was gone. “Sadly, I cannot….it’s only three days~ I’m sure you can handle taking care of the castle while I’m gone~” He said, pulling his hand away just as Tad walked in, looking for Bill.

“It’s time….has everything been handled?” He asked, glancing over to me and giving the faintest hints of a smile. During my training I actually managed to form a rather close bond with Strange, so it wouldn’t be too lonely with Bill gone. “Yes, take care of my pet while I’m gone, Strange,” Bill said, his voice stern and commanding as Tad gave a curt nod of understanding.

My master turned his attention back to me, tilting my head up for one last kiss before he left. “When I get back I’ll have a special surprise for you, so try not to miss me too much~” he said with a chuckle as he said his final goodbyes before vanishing in a burst of blue flames.

“So master Pinetree, would you like to continue your training or rest for the day?” Tad asked, pretending to sound formal. I laughed and mimicked him,”mm, I think I would prefer to rest, you take the rest of the evening off, Strange, I’ll call if I need anything~” I walked off, trying to stifle a laugh as I headed back to the bedroom Bill and I shared.

I sighed as I entered the room, shutting the door behind me. I didn’t bother locking it as I fell face first onto the bed, bouncing a little when I hit it as I roll onto my side, glancing over to Bill’s pillow and pulling it to my chest, hugging it tight. It was going to be a long three days.

I took a breath and closed my eyes, not really going to sleep but rather meditating to go into my mindscape just for some time to myself so I relax, especially after the weeks of training I did with Bill–my body felt sore as my eyes fluttered open to find myself in that beautiful field but the beauty it used to have began to fade, more of my soul fragments stayed hidden from the corrupted as blackened paw prints tainted the lush grass, turning it as black as night itself while the lake in the center of it all had begun to gain a red tint as if it had been stained with blood while the moon above was slowly getting eclipsed by sun, turning the silver surface into a reddish-orange coloring.

The old me would’ve been saddened by the state that my mindscape had fallen into but the current me still found it to be beautiful in its new state as I slowly approached the tainted lake, dipping a finger into the water and swirling it around, watching the ripples form.

I looked into the surface of the water, my appearance the same except for my eyes, they glowed a bright shade of blue, matching my flames and my eyes had slitted pupils just like Bill’s and the other demons in the Fearamid.

As I played with the water I heard rustling from the treeline, watching a doe come bolting out, a panther right on its tail. The poor thing didn’t stand a chance before it tripped over its front legs and hit the ground, the big cat taking advantage and lunged, sinking its teeth and claws into its torso and tearing out chunks of flesh, blood spilled from the doe, painting even more of this world into a morbid image.

I met the eyes of the corrupted being, watching as it raised its head, blood spilling from its mouth. It blinked once...twice...before turning away, the corpse of the doe slowly turning black but it’s body didn’t turn into a panther like the one that Bill had touched. Maybe Bill did something to just make that one piece of my soul turn into a predator, but why—. I was cut off from my thoughts by a rather loud rumble in the distance making me look around in slight distress and confusion. “What in the world?” I asked myself, seeing a couple deer and doe come out, running around in fear.

I rubbed my temple as I felt a spike of pain in my head, the world distorted for a moment before I was yanked out of my mindscape. My eyes snapped open just in time to hear the loudest explosion from another room making me jolt up.

“What the hell is happening?” I mumbled to myself, as I let go of Bill’s pillow and went to leave the room to go investigate.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with a new chappy for the story, you can tell how much Bill has rubbed off on our little Pinetree in this chapter...Bill would've been so proud if he could see him now, lol

**Chapter 25**

I navigated my way through the endless halls of to the Fearamid, the smell of smoke and a hint of blood reached my nose causing me not to feel fear—rather a sudden surge of excitement and sadistic joy as I walked a bit faster, sparks of magic spilling from my fingertips. Whoever thought it was a smart idea to break into my master’s home were soon going to regret it the second I laid eyes on them.  
I turned to go down the hall, seeing one of Bill’s henchmaniacs on the floor, bleeding out onto the tile floor. “P-Pinetree...y-you have...have to g-get away from here...it isn’t s-safe,” they choked out, making me roll my eyes and step over the half dead body. “I’m sure I can handle myself with a few intruders,” I assured with a lazy wave of my hand, hearing them choke out a few more words but I didn’t think it was worth my time to actually listen to what the creature was saying.  
leaving the monster to bleed out—for all I care, he could just go die, I would still need to find someone to clean up the blood later though, I wouldn’t want to upset Bill if he came back and found the castle covered in blood, I grew closer to the source of the explosion with each passing step and the closer I got the more I could begin to hear—the sounds of someone fighting mixed with pained cries echoed down the hall, getting louder as I finally reached the double doors that led to the throne room, easily pushing them open as I was met with a cloud of dust making me cough and wave my hand to wave away the smoke so I could actually see for a minute.

“Where do you think he is?” Someone called through the noise, it sounded like a female voice and it was awfully familiar but I can’t put my finger on it as I walked further in, preparing to summon my flame if I needed to defend myself. “I don’t know...but we can’t let any of these monsters get past us!” An older male voice shouted back making my eyes widen slightly—it couldn’t be….why in the world were they here?!   
I raised a hand, my eyes glowing a faint blue as I whispered a spell under my breath, just a simple dispersing spell, nothing too extravagant since I didn’t want to tire myself out since doing too much magic isn’t good for my “fleshy body” as Bill had put it.  
As the gust of wind blew, I heard a few distressed cries as the smoke finally cleared out allowing me to see more of Bill’s Henchmaniacs either on the floor or struggling to stand, Strange was in the middle of the fray, looking the most beat up, his eyes burning as purple flames danced on his fingertips, ready to do another spell at a moments notice.

I mumbled a curse and quickly ran over to Tad, ignoring the other party that had caused said injuries to the monsters. “Tad, are you alright...just sit down while I heal you and the others,” I said, grabbing his arm and gently lowering him to the ground, seeing his red eyes slowly melt back into their lavender shade as he sighed and laid back, allowing me to do a ranged healing spell on all the monsters in the room—it wouldn’t heal them completely but it would stop the bleeding and ease some of the pain. “After this is over, all of you are to return to your quarters!” I ordered. I was essentially second in charge whenever Bill was gone so I hummed when I saw a few of them wearily nod. 

I rose to my feet, my back still to the other party as I heard a few talking among themselves. 

“Who is that? They don’t look like a demon…”

“Be cautious, it’s probably just one of those demons taking another form to trick us.”

I chuckled, hearing the fear and caution in their voice as I chimed in a sing-song voice,”y’know, I’m rather hurt that you don’t even recognize your own nephew or brother~” My appearance hadn’t changed much other than my hair becoming darker and the fact that I stopped wearing my signature outfit. I spun on my heel, finally turning to face them all, hearing a few audible gasps before my sister dropped the weapon she was holding and rushed over to me, pulling me into a hug.

“Hehe, hey Mabel, I missed you...but what are you all doing here? You can’t be here!” I said, pulling away from the hug, a look of urgency in my eyes which caused her to look at me with worry in her eyes. “B-But Dipper, we came to get you out of here, we learned that Bill had gone away so we came as soon as possible so come on!” She explained pulling me along by my wrist me start to panic, static and distressed voices shouting at me not to go filled my head making me cry out,”No!” Startling my sister and the others as I yanked my hand from her hold, taking a step back—it took so long to return to my master, I wasn’t gonna leave again.

“Dipper….don’t tell me you want to stay here, don’t you see what Bill was doing to you!?”

“N-No...you’re wrong, he isn’t the monster you all make him out to be! He’s been so kind to me! He’s told me so many things and..and…” I wrapped my arms around myself, my eyes shifting to the ground, unable to finish my sentence. It was hard to explain but I just couldn’t leave him.  
“Ugh! I don’t have time for this! You’re coming home right this instant!” Stan shouted, storming over and grabbing my arm in a death grip, dragging me over to the others forcefully. “No! No! Let me go! I don’t wanna go! M-Master will worry! I-I can’t...let me go! _LET ME GO **NOW!!!**_ ” I shouted, clawing at his arm in a desperate attempt to get free, my pupils dilating as my eyes glowed neon blue and a shard of ice formed overhead, aimed straight at Stan.

“AAAAAAUGHHH!!!”

“Stanley!”

“Grunkle Stan!”

The last thing I can remember is the sound of a blood curdling scream and gasping as I was released, falling to the floor on my knees my mind all static till the scent of blood reached me. I looked up and saw Stan sitting on the floor, his face etched a look of pain a shard of ice piercing through his shoulder, the cold of the ice beginning to spread down his left arm.  
I didn’t say a word as I rose to my feet, everyone turning to look at me, my gaze cold as the ice I summoned, my eyes still glowing an ominous shade of blue.

“D-Dipper…”

“I told you once, I’m not going with you…”

“Please Dipper, you can’t stay here, please...please come home…”

Mabel reached over to take my hand in a form of comfort but I stepped away before she could touch me. “I’m already home~” I chimed in a sing-song voice, giving a smile that could put Bill’s to shame. I could tell that I was scaring her by the look in her eyes. I could practically feel the fear radiating off her as I summoned my flame, my smiling falling as I said in a calm tone,”If I were you, I wouldn’t bother coming back…”   
My flames engulfed them, scaring a few as I met Mabel’s saddened gaze before they disappeared. I teleported back to the shack. Just as I went to take a step I began to feel light headed and swayed a bit before collapsing. I must’ve used more energy than I realized as I tried to get myself back to my feet to no avail.

“You should really control those mood swings of yours, Pinetree…”

I looked up, seeing Tad standing over me, his arms crossed, his outfit and hair a disheveled mess with a bit of blood staining his suit. “Hehe...yeah, do you think you can carry me back to my room...I really exhausted myself…” I said wearily, hearing the demon chuckle as he picked me up with his magic, carrying me behind him as he took me back to my room so I could rest and recharge.

**Mabel’s POV:**

I yelped as we landed just outside the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Ford was quick to rush his brother inside to go treat his wound—the ice shard embedded in his shoulder had melted the second we reached the shack so now he had a large gash through his shoulder that was bleeding out profusely. Normally I would go running in to see if he was okay but my mind was focused on my brother.

“Well that was an absolute waste of time…”

“Agreed.”

I heard a few mutters of agreement as the others went inside to go rest up and tend to any injuries while someone came over and put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see it was Wendy who had extended a hand to help me back to my feet. I thanked her and sighed.

“Come on, let’s get back inside,” she said, putting a hand on my back and leading me inside where I could hear everyone talk about the recent events that just occurred. Some saying that my brother was just a traitor while some were just utterly terrified and I couldn’t blame them, that look that he gave me was etched into my mind, he looked like a carbon copy of….of Bill.

I head into the living room where Stan and Ford were, Ford was wrapping some bandages around his shoulder after having cleaned the wound and disinfected it. “Is Grunkle Stan going to be okay?” I asked, walking over and sitting on the floor in front of the two of them. “He should hopefully be fine with a bit of rest and not too much activity,” Ford explained, putting the bandages and other supplies away.  
I was quiet for a couple minutes before asking,”Grunkle Ford...what are we going to do about Dipper?” He sighed and said with a serious tone,”I’m sorry to say this Mabel but that creature...that is not your brother...I’m unsure of how we can help him other than getting rid of Cipher once a for all…” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me that everything was gonna be okay.   
“We will get your brother back, I swear on my very life, and Cipher….he is as good as dead…” he growled, his voice low, holding a much more sinister meaning behind it as I nodded and thanked him,”Thanks Grunkle Ford…” He smiled and gave me a gentle pat on the head,”no problem sweetie, now you should go rest up, it’s going to be a strenuous two days,” He stated, making me worry slightly but I didn’t want to know what he meant by that as I left the room, hoping that Grunkle Stan would be okay as I made my way up to my bedroom, sighing at the empty bed across from me.  
  
Dipper’s hat laid on bed and I went over to grab it, sadly running my thumb along the seams, almost tearing up but forcing them back as I hung the hat on the headboard to the bed before I started to dose off into a dreamless slumber.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my peoples I’m back with a new chappy, this is a filler chapter so don’t expect much out of it, the next chapter however will be much more fun.
> 
> Oh! I gotta warn you, this is a gore chapter so if you don’t like it, I’d skip over Dipper’s Point of View.

**Chapter** **26**

My dreamless sleep was interrupted as nightmares plagued my mind causing me to jolt awake in a cold sweat, my chest heaving up and down as I looked around to reassure myself that I was awake now and no unholy creatures would come jumping out of nowhere and attack me--I look around, everything was the same as I saw it before I had gone to sleep.  
I let out a sigh, not realizing I had been holding my breath till I actually exhaled. Throwing the covers off, I made my way out of bed, lightly scratching my head, not giving a damn that my hair was probably a mess since I must’ve been twisting and turning in my sleep thanks to those god awful nightmares. I made my way into the bathroom, my eyes barely open as I turned on the cold water and splashed my face to jolt me awake and thankfully it worked as I reached over to the towel rack and grabbed a towel, wiping my face off and looking up only to step back with a start.   
  
The mirror was completely shattered, pieces of glass were sprinkled over the counter and in the sink. “Who did this….and how did I not notice it till now?” I asked myself, carefully picking up the glass shards and putting them on a tissue so I could throw them away later, thinking about when this actually happened then I remembered back when we had taken Dipper back and I heard a loud noise from the bathroom, he must’ve broken the mirror in a fit of rage or something, I wish I knew why he did such a thing though. However, I couldn’t really ask him, could I? I hung my head and let out a sigh, picking up the last fragment and throwing them away.   
  
I made my way out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth and straightening out the mess that was my hair then began to make my way down stairs, saying hi to anyone I happened to pass on the way toward the gift shop where Soos and Wendy continued to hang out, talking among each other as if the world wasn’t ending right before our very eyes but I couldn’t really blame them, I would try to be taking mind of the recent series of events that just occurred.

“Hey guys,” I said, making my way over to them as they waved and smiled at me. “Hey Mabe’s you sleep well? Soos and I were just about to go on patrol and get rid of any monsters that were starting to stray too close to the shack, ya wanna come with?” Wendy said, lazily swinging her axe back and forth as she waited for my response. “Ehh, it could’ve been better, I had a ton of nightmares but nothing too out of the ordinary and yeah, I think I might go with you, it would be nice to take my mind off things for a little bit,” I said with a small smile. “That sucks dude, but don’t worry, kicking and punching things always helps me feel better, so let’s get going and—“ Wendy was cut off mid-sentence by someone—it sounded like Robbie, shouting from the TV room.

“Uh, Guys I think you should come check this out!”

Wendy, Soos and I all looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and worry as we made our way into the other room where everyone had begun to gather. Somehow, even with weirdmaggedon going on, the TV still managed to work and function properly. On the television was a series of news broadcasters all talking at once with a crowd of people behind him and from the red tint in the sky, it was obvious that the tear had managed to spread further than we had expected.

From the look of the surroundings, the news team appeared to be in the countries capital—there was so much noise that I could barely understand a word they were saying, until everything was silenced by an eerie cackle that I knew all too well.

A lot of people were looking around in fear while others held their beloveds close to them in worry that something bad would happen and just as I had expected, Bill-fucking-Cipher appeared before the crowd in his human form—I still wonder why he bothered to use a human form, I thought he hated humans.

“Alright you useless sacks of meat! Listen up and listen good cause I don’t like repeating myself!” He announced, floating in the air with one leg crossed over the other seeming to amaze and terrify a few people as shown by the reactions. “The names Bill Cipher, I am a dream demon and I am here to take over this pathetic world! Hahahahaha!” He said with a cackle, just this was enough to send the crowd into a panic a couple people trying to run away in the process and even I knew that wasn’t the smartest idea, especially when dealing with bipolar being like Bill.

I watched his eyes turn red and his Cheshire Cat grin fell as he raised a hand and snapped his fingers, those who were trying to run away were all consumed by blue flames and fell to the ground as nothing more than charred corpses. That seemed to be enough to put a pause to the panicking as some people began to sob and cry over their lost ones while Bill crossed his arms and said with a growl,”Don’t you even think of running before I’m finished! Got it! Good...as I was saying, I am here to take over this god forsaken world and change it into a world that suits both myself and my lackeys~” He chimed, his shit-eating grin returning, showing off sharpened teeth. “I’m sure you’ve seen the change in the sky...hehe, well there is a tear beginning spread through your dimension and it won’t be long before it consumes this entire planet and the rest of this poor excuse for a solar system so I suggest you make whatever time you have left in this world last! HAHAHAHAHA—!”

The TV then cut off, Stan holding the remote in a death grip, not wanting to see nor hear anymore of what that demonic tyrant was planning on doing and I couldn’t blame him. I walked over to Wendy and Soos and gave em a look that said “let’s get going already” and they seemed to agree as everyone dispersed, going back to what they were doing before.

 **Dipper’s**   ** POV **

I sighed happily, laying on my stomach in front of a flat screen TV that one of Bill’s lackeys had stolen after having raided the town. Me and most of the demons that lived in the Fearamid were all gathered around it, watching as Bill lectured to the humans about how he was now going to be their new king once the rift had spread throughout the world and galaxy. I held a lovestruck look in my eyes as I mostly tuned out whatever was being said on TV and kept my attention focused on Bill. It had only been a day since he left but it felt like weeks...god I can’t wait for him to return tomorrow.

“Hey Pinetree! Listen, Bill is talkin’ bout ya!”

I snapped out of my fantasies and tuned into what he was saying after one of his Henchmaniacs, Pyronica I believe her name was, said Bill was talking about me.

I pushed myself up, sitting back on my knees and listened with great interest, hearing a few of the demons chuckle and laugh about my excitement and I easily silenced them with a wave of my hand, glancing over from the corner of my eye to see one of their heads frozen in a block of ice making me smirk before I went back to looking at the TV.

“And don’t even think of trying to stop me, after all, the only means of defeating me is held under my lock and key~ even if you do get to him, I doubt he’d be willing to help such a pathetic species...isn’t that right, Sapling~?” He purred and I all too eagerly nodded, knowing he could see me. He cackled which was enough to prove me right as he said,”Good boy~” which made my heart swell with joy.

“I can’t wait to see you again, my dearest Pinetree because I have a special present for you when I return tomorrow~” He said with a chuckle, reaching a hand over and taking the camera from the cameraman and using his magic to levitate it making me curious as to what he was planning.

“I have a few presents for you my dear, would you like to see the first~?” He asked, a sinister look in his eyes that could only mean that something or someone was going to die.

I was still for a minute before a grin slowly spread onto my face as well. “Yes, I’d love to see,” I chimed and he chuckled,”heheheh, well then, enjoy the show sapling~”

He gave a snap of his fingers after spinning the camera around to face the crowd as I was met with the most gruesome and horrific display I had ever seen. People were screaming and letting out cries of agony, begging and pleading to God to make the pain stop as their bodies were twisted, mangled and deformed into things that no longer made them seem human while others just lost their mind, turning the scene into a bloodbath, grabbing the nearest object they could find and bashing someone’s head in over and over and over until it was nothing more than a bloody mess.

Some found sharper objects and started stabbing and gutting people like fish, their organs spilling out across the ground, some actually partaking in cannibalism or just using the intestines as decorations and toys, throwing them around while laughing and cackling like a mad man while painting the street red with the blood of its own citizens.

Those who weren’t subjected to this were forced to watch or were killed by the others. The scene was bloody, terrifying and utterly disgusting but I loved it, unable to pull my eyes away from the screen, watching as a bit of blood splattered onto the camera lense.

The others in the background were laughing and mocking the poor creatures and I couldn’t blame them, it was hilarious watching as the cried out for mercy, staining their hands in the fluids of their loved ones. I couldn’t help but burst into laughter, almost falling over in the process as I held my stomach, wiping a tear from my eye when I heard the screams begin to fade, the bloodbath having ended in a pile of corpses laid on the street, the only people actually surviving being the news broadcasters who had been filming the whole thing from different angles, a couple people unable to handle the gore and throwing up or having to look away.

I could only imagine the scent to be wonderful—the smell of freshly spilled blood and decaying corpses, could anything be better~? I was sad that the show had ended so soon as the camera was turned back to Bill, a few blood splatters had stained his suit and face,”I apologize that I couldn’t bring more pigs to the slaughter…” he said with a huff, crossing his arms making me frown, I didn’t like seeing him upset. “No, it was perfect~” I chimed, hoping to cheer him up and it seemed to work seeing how he was now smiling a bit more.

“Well then, I’m glad you enjoyed it, my dear, because the next show will be just as beautiful with you at center stage~” he purred, making my heart flutter as he chuckled and bid me and the others farewell. “Tomorrow will be a very special day, so I will see you then...goodbye, Sapling~” He chimed, waving in which I waved back, before the camera fell to the ground, cracking the lense before it went to static.


End file.
